Inspired By Your Shoe Laces
by Smarmy Penguin
Summary: When Blaise, Draco and Goyle decide to rebel against their parents in the most unusual fashion, chaos insures! Featuring Harry Potter’s magic fingers, Leather, shoe laces, funnels and anything else these twisted boys can produce. finished!
1. Punk rock, Malfoy, really?

**Hello, I have decided, well more like forced into writing one of the many plot bunnies I have running around my mind, so here it is I hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own any of the characters or places. **

**Thank you to Miss Prongs for your peer pressure and red pen and Toni for always tieing my shoe laces. **

**Inspired By Your Shoe Laces.**

_Chapter one._

Professor Serverus Snape wrapped his thick black cloak tighter around his cold shoulders. His footsteps echoed around the bitter dungeon corridors; his wand's glow the only light in the silent gloom. He swept his long greasy hair out of his eyes and turned the corner. He mumbled, his breath coming out in thick white clouds. Potions essays lay on his desk waiting to be marked, he knew. He rubbed his eyes, thinking he would much prefer his comfortable four poster bed in his quarters. Serverus stopped abruptly, hearing a faint drumming sound coming from his Potions class room. He walked slowing towards the room, the glass in the windows of the door vibrating. Faintly, he could hear lyrics being screamed. Serverus raised his wand and pushed open the door.

Loud bass pounded. His ear drums throbbed as an electric guitar screamed of pain and a broken heart. A blond loomed over it, his fingers moving like magic over the chords. The dark-haired bass player leant back in the sexy demeanor all bass players have, supporting a cocky grin. The drummer was sweating, his drumsticks a blur.

The blond cried sad, heart-felt lyrics, his eyes tightly closed. One hand was grasping the potions bottle he appeared to be using as a microphone. It would have looked comical if not for the passion his face portrayed.

The music grew louder and louder. Serverus put his hands over his ears and shouted inaudibly. The electric guitar screeched to a stop, the bass left hanging, the drums stopping promptly.

"Sir, I can explain." said the blond, his hair drenched in sweat. He quickly placed the bottle down.

Professor Snape raised an eyebrow. "Punk rock, Malfoy, really?"

Blaise Zabini sat by himself at the Slytherin table, eating scrambled eggs. His eyes were dark from staying up half the night. Professor Snape had made Draco, Goyle and him clean cauldrons well into the morning. He watched Draco and Goyle walk towards him from behind of his dark curtain of a fringe, which he happened to be hiding his tired eyes behind.

"Coffee." grunted Goyle, pulling the pot of said liquid towards him. He slipped into the seat next to Blaise. Malfoy sat down on Blaise's other side, his eyes barely open.

"Don't bother saying hello or anything." Blaise said, sarcastically. "Your silence really makes me feel appreciated."

Goyle grunted again, pulling the coffee pot in his arms as Draco tried to reach for it. Blaise smirked as Draco bared his teeth at Goyle.

"My friends." said Blaise to himself. "They have the most amazing conversational skills. Draco, dear chap, don't you agree?" Blaise asked, sniggering to himself.

"Blaise. Stop. Talking. Retard." Draco drawled, jadedly. Blaise smiled, and continued eating his breakfast.

"I can't believe Snape made us clean cauldrons." Draco spat suddenly, a new enthusiasm in his voice. "I mean, what is he, some kind of screwy conformist?"

"I don't think he's a conformist, Draco. I mean, even sheep wash their hair."

Draco choked on his half-eaten toast. "Blaise! That's a horrid thing to say!" he said, smirking. "Aren't you bass players supposed to have tact?"

"Nah. You have us all wrong. We're meant to be sexy, not tactful."

Goyle scowled. "You're lucky, Blaise. I wish drummers could be stereotyped like that."

"They are." said Pansy Parkinson, who was sitting across the table from them. "Everyone knows drummers are the fat ones!" she said, laughing. Blaise and Draco covered their mouths with their hands. Goyle pouted and looked down at his giant bowl of cornflakes.

"So, how was band practice?" asked Pansy, tossing her black hair over her shoulder, completely ignoring the fact that she had just insulted Goyle.

"Completely unsuccessful!" Draco stated, waving his hands around like a lunatic. Pansy nodded and lit a cigarette in the middle of the school hall, completely ignoring the first years who started coughing. She took a puff and leant her elbows on the table. She looked seriously at the band.

"What do you need?" she asked. "More magical music equipment? Money? Drugs? Bondage gear?"

Draco spluttered. "What are you, our pimp or something?"

"I'm just looking out for my fellow Slytherins!" Pansy said, leering.

"Pansy, can you put out that cigarette? Second hand smoke kills, or so the muggles say." said a nervous looking second year.

"Sod off, cretin!" said Pansy, pushing the boy away. Draco raised an eyebrow.

Pansy inhaled. "So, what's wrong, then?"

"Well, for one thing, I HATE singing." Draco said. "With a passion.' he added. "And for another, we need a new talent. A new spark. We always said we'd get another singer and guitarist." Draco pointed out, then sighed. "We need someone who is talented like us, you know?"

Pansy chuckled.

"We didn't start our band to be talented, did we?" Goyle said, quietly. "I mean, we want to rebel and be anti-conformists, don't we?"

"That's right, Goyle!" Blaise said, raising his orange juice "To defying our parents and doing what the fuck we want!" he toasted, and the others cheered.

"But Draco, you're in it for the girls, aren't you?" Pansy said, batting her eyelashes.

"Me?" said Draco, plucking the fag from her lips. "I'm 'in it' because it's what no one expects from me." he said, taking a drag from the cigarette, and stubbing it out in Blaise's scrambled eggs.

"Hey!" Blaise protested. "I was eating that!"

"When I play music," Draco continued, ignoring Blaise's splutters, "its like someone has set my soul aflame. I feel it pounding through my veins, engulfing my mind like smoke. I feel free." Draco said, and rubbed his eyes. Blaise and Goyle nodded in agreement.

"Looks like you need to audition for a bloody bohemian." Pansy joked.

Draco sat in transfiguration, humming muggle tunes under his breath. He had hummed all the Pink Floyd songs he knew, and had now moved on to the Beatles. He was half way through 'Yesterday' when a note appeared on his desk.

_Malfoy,_

_I cannot believe someone of your "high breeding" is humming muggle songs._

_That's got to be against Daddy's rules, hasn't it?_

_H.P._

Draco stared at the paper in disbelief. Harry Potter was actually sending notes to him! Not only that, he seemed to be joking with him! Draco looked at Potter, who was sitting two seats in front of him, next to Weasel and the beaver. Potter turned around slowly. He looked at Draco in the eyes and winked. Lips formed the words: 'Yesterday. Love. Was. Such. An. Easy. Game. To. Play'. He turned back around. Draco pulled out a peace of parchment, and quickly replied to his enemy.

_Scarhead,_

_Do you really think I'm one to follow the rules? My "high breeding" doesn't prevent me from listening to music; it gives me more right than anyone to listen to it. I am, after all, a part of the "noble" kind. _

_His Royal Highness,_

_Draco Stunning-Wonderful-Beautiful-Amazing Malfoy._

Draco floated it over to Potter's desk, making sure not to let the Professor see it. He watched as Potter opened it and read it carefully in silence. He chucked upon reading how Draco signed his name, earning him a disdainful look from Granger the Beaver. Draco laughed, and as Potter look sulkily over his shoulder, he grinned at Malfoy. Suddenly, the bell rang. Draco was almost disappointed to leave his little conversation with Potty, but Blaise had organized the band auditions, and he was looking forward to acting like a snobby judge. Not that it would be that hard.

Draco and Goyle headed towards the dungeons. Only having been back at school for a month, the weather had been quite mild, but as they descended down the staircases towards the dungeons, the air became cold and bitter. Pushing open the door to an empty classroom, Draco strutted in, throwing his head back and announcing,

"Master Malfoy is here. Now, slave-boy Blaise, fetch me a chair!"

Goyle grinned sheepishly. Blaise narrowed his eyes.

"Draco, we all know you would _so_ be the sub in this relationship!"

Draco spluttered. "Like hell I'd let your unholy body come anywhere _near_ this temple!" he spat. The boys laughed, but were stopped by a knock on the door. Blaise rubbed his hands together.

"Auditioners are here!" he said, gleefully. "Let's hope they're not _too_ terrible."

"That was the fourth talentless Hufflepuff first year we've seen today!" Draco declared. "Don't the midgets realize we're 6th year?" Draco sneered, rubbing his eyes with annoyance.

"Come on, Draco, the one who played the bassoon was...er...ok...ish." Goyle said, sounding a tad unsure.

"He sounded like a constipated elephant!" Blaise said, running a hand through his straight dark hair. "We only have one more musician to see. I'm sure they're the one. Come in!" he called.

Dennis Creevy walked in, carrying a very large bag, from which he produced a bag pipe. All the boys groaned.

Dennis Creevy had just left in tears. Draco had told him, none too politely, that he played like a crippled child who was blind, and who'd had their fingers bitten off by killer harpies. Dennis, apparently, hadn't appreciated it.

"Well, that was a waste of time." Draco said, strumming idly at his guitar.

Blaise sighed. "You're right. Maybe we should just play with three of-"

Blaise was interrupted with a knock at the door. The Slytherins looked at each other.

"Come in!" Blaise called. The thick wooden door opened, and in entered a sixth year boy. His black hair was messy, and he had an electric guitar slung over his back. He plugged it into an amp, while the three other teenagers stared in horror. Turning it up, the young man struck a chord and at once began to play.

His voice was raw but soothing. It floated like mist on the air, but pierced the heart like stinging metal. His fingers played the chords with ease. He sang lyrics that none of the three boys had ever heard before, and the three Slytherins watched in astonishment as he continued and finally concluded his performance. He unplugged the magically enhanced amplifier, and looked at the group.

"You need another band member?" he asked, his voice raspy from screaming the lyrics.

Draco let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"You wanna be a rock star, aye, Potter?" he smirked.

Harry Potter sniggered. "I could ask you the same question, Malfoy. What does Daddy's boss say about his servant's son playing in a muggle band?"

Draco peered at the Boy Who Lived, and raised an eyebrow. "What would _your_ father say, Potter? Oh wait, that's right you don't-"

"We would _love_ for you to join us, Potter." Blaise said quickly, cutting Draco off.

"WHAT?" Draco burst out, staring at Blaise incredulously. "Don't _I_ have a say in this? How are we meant to rebel with a goody-good Gryffindor like _Potter_ in our group? What would our fathers say…wait. This could work." Draco's eyes twinkled mischievously. "What _would_ our fathers say." He rubbed his hands together, looking at Goyle and Blaise. Draco started to mutter, his eyes strangely bright. He laughed loudly for no apparent reason. Goyle shuffled his chair over half a meter away from the boy.

"Riiight." Harry said, giving Draco an anxious glance. "Well, what kind of music do you play?" he asked Blaise, taking the seat farthest away from Draco.

"All sorts, mainly muggle. We don't agree with the Dark Lord's idea on what's proper and what's not. We have nothing against muggles; they've never done any thing to us." Blaise chirped. "Music wise, I prefer more Alternative rock. You know, Smashing Pumpkins, Nirvana, The Pixies...I love anything with a lot of bass. I play bass guitar, and the double bass, though I haven't played that in years."

Harry nodded. "What about you?" he asked Goyle, who almost fell off his chair in shock from being asked a question by a Gryffindor.

"Well, I play the drums, so ahh I like um, Blink 182, they have good drum solos." he said. "We play a lot of everything. Er, Draco is really into punk, and like punk rock, and he wants to be like anti-conformist all the way." Goyle cast Draco a furtive glance. "He always told me 'no point being half and half', choose something and stick with it."

"That's right Potter. Do you have something against anti-conformist? Gonna call us the Devil's spawn? Accuse us of self harming because we wear black? I'll shove my guitar right up your-"

"So you play guitar?" Harry asked, disturbing Draco's rant.

"And the harp." Blaise choked out, before silenced by Draco's glare.

"My father taught me to play the violin, the cello and the harp, Potter. I learnt the guitar on my own."

"I can also play the Maracas." said Goyle helpfully. Harry smiled, trying not to laugh about how much Goyle reminded him of Neville Longbottom.

"What about you?" Draco drawled, his grey eyes coldly watching Harry. "You didn't charm your guitar or anything, did you?"

"Of course not! Remus Lupin taught me to play on his old acoustic last summer. Then he gave me my godfather's electric guitar before the term started. I haven't found anyway to play, though. I didn't think you could have electronic devises at Hogwarts because of all the magic in the air or something."

"These are magic amps." said Blaise, tapping one with his foot. "Pansy Parkinson's taken a personal interest in our band and managed to get a hold of some. They're the same type the weird sisters had in fourth year at the Yule ball."

"Do you write any songs, Zabini?" Harry asked.

"Nah. Draco writes stuff but he doesn't like singing it, so we play around with the music but never the lyrics. Now that we have you, we can play some." Blaise said. "If you want to join." he added.

"I do." said Harry. "It's been ages since I last played. But only if Malfoy wants me, of course?" he said, looking at Draco.

"I don't want _you,_ Potter, I want your voice." Draco said, stretching his legs onto a desk.

"Great." Blaise said, contentedly. "Harry...can I call you Harry? No point bothering with that entire last name public school boy trash, is there? I'm Blaise, or Blaisey if you buy me a drink." Blaise said with a smirk.

"Gregory," said Goyle, with a look of distaste on his face, "but I'm called Goyle."

"Nonsense!" Blaise declared. "I've never heard anyone call you Goyle in your entire life!"

"You've never called me Gregory before, either!"

"I do so all the time." Blaise stated.

"Never, I would have remembered!" Goyle protested.

"That's gibberish, Greggy! What are you talking about?"

"Would you two shut up!" Draco interrupted. "Potter and I don't care if you call each other Honey Buns and Sweetie Pie!"

Blaise snorted.

"I've got some music here, Potter. That is, if you don't have anything planed for tonight?"

Harry's mind drifted to Hermione and Ron waiting in the common room. He shrugged.

"Sure, why not."

Harry was amazed by the music Draco shaped. He was like an artist; his long pale hands twisting music and moulding it into emotions. Harry could fell the hatred he was weaving with his guitar under Malfoy's strict gaze.

"That was good, Potter. You looked slightly constipated, but it was good."

Of course, just because he was a musical genius didn't make him less of a smarmy bastard. He went away and started talking to Goyle in low tones, going over a drum solo they had worked together on. He looked like he was trying to explain something. He kept running his hands through his hair. Harry went over his rhythm piece again, learning the chords slowly off by heart. He vaguely wondered what the hatred Draco made him convey was from. The cool beats Harry heard come from Blaise bass in the corner felt vacant, like loneliness or some one waiting for something. His guitar piece was the feeling of hate growing and growing. He could tell by how the notes were written and how they sounded. And he felt he could also tell that Draco had written it from personal experience. Harry looked up and watched Draco bent over his guitar, going over and over a line as if he was tattooing it into his mind, leaving an imprint of the song there forever. Harry heard the faint chords that Draco repeated lightly, and he swore he could hear the tears.

"It's getting late. Do you think we should leave it for tonight?" Blaise said, looking up.

The other three boys nodded tiredly, putting their own instruments down. Draco started going around the room, putting out the candles by slowing blowing on their fiery wicks. Goyle shrunk his drum kit and put it into his bag easily, while Blaise removed a number of silent charms he had cast over the room.

"Hey," said Harry nervously, "Is it ok if we don't mention the whole band thing in front of Hermione and Ron, or any of the Gryffindors?"

"Not ashamed of us, are you Potter?" Draco sneered.

"No, no, not at all, it's just they don't really understand the whole muggle music thing. I'll have to kind of ease them into it."

"I thought Granger was a Muggle born?" Goyle asked.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean she likes their music." Harry said with sigh. "If she knew I was here, she'd have a heart attack."

"Harry, where have you been?" asked a sleepy Hermione, dressed in her night gown, accompanied by a very drowsy-looking Ron Weasley. Harry had hoped he'd be able to sneak into bed undetected.

"Just out for a walk, there was no need to wait up." Harry lied, and made his way to the dormitory stairs.

"Harry, it's one thirty! You were out walking for seven hours!" Hermione protested.

"I lost track of time, all right?"

"I bet you have a girlfriend! That's it, isn't it Harry?" Ron asked, looking a bit aggravated. "I thought you we're going to get back with Ginny!"

"I never said that." Harry said, through clenched teeth.

"But you and her seemed to have such a nice time during the holidays. Mum was basically planning the wedding and everything, and then you go and dump her for no reason at all!"

"Yes, well…"

"Harry, why do you have that old guitar with you? You always go missing with that thing! Where have you been?" Hermione's shrill voice asked.

Harry grinded his teeth in frustration "It's not old, it's a Fender and it's signed by Keith Richards."

"Who's he?" Ron asked, confused.

"He's a washed up old muggle coot, who's tripped up half the time on drugs!" Hermione said.

"I think he's great." Harry said, still speaking through his teeth.

"Harry, this obsession you have with muggle music is getting a bit out of hand. Think of all the time you could have spent on homework or the DA that you wasted playing around with that guitar."

"I like playing muggle music!"

"Harry, you're like me, we came from the muggle world. You should know we have no type of future there; we're needed here! Where our talents can be put to good use! Let the muggles play their muggle music, you're need to help fight this war!"

"Is that all I am, some sort of weapon? Why can't I have a muggle future?" Harry demanded.

"Harry, that's not part of your destiny! What sane person would ever choose a muggle life over a wizard one?" Hermione asked, staring at Harry.

"Lots of wizards like music, and want a musical future!" Harry retorted.

"I've never meet a wizard who was a musician before." Hermione stated.

"Well, maybe you need to go out and meet a few people, instead of wasting your nights reading!"

Hermione looked cross, her bushy hair puffing out around her stern face. She went to open her mouth, but Harry beat her to it.

"Look, Hermione, I don't want to hear it! I always thought you two would be the ones who would support me in anything I wanted to do, but you're just like Ginny! You expect me to be a hero and kill Voldemort and work for the ministry with a brief case, and have seven children, working nine to five for only two weeks holidays! That's not what I want to do with my life!" Harry roared.

Harry stormed off, and was half-way through stomping up the dormitory stairs when he heard Hermione shout,

"Then what do you want to do with your life, Harry? Be some washed up muggle musician who has no future?"

Harry shouted back from the top of the stairs. "I just want to feel _alive_!"

When Ron came up to bed later, he whispered quietly to Harry.

"I'm ok with you playing muggle music on your guitar, Harry. I hear Dennis plays the bagpipes; maybe you could jam with him some time."

Harry cringed at Ron, and how he said jam, and how could he make every thing sound so uncool.


	2. Its unnatural I tell you

Hello, Second chapter all ready, I can't believe I wrote this in under a week! Must have been all those nice reviews!

Characters and so on aren't mine!

This Chapter is dedicated to my stump for life friends. I love you short little cabbages.

0000

Hermione didn't talk to Harry at breakfast. Ron tried made awkward conversation before Hermione started talking in whispers with Ginny. Harry was certain they kept throwing him evil glares. Harry didn't feel guilty about dumping Ginny anymore. It had been foolish to start going out with her in the first place; she had just broken up with Dean and Sirius had only just died. Their expectations of each other were too high. Ginny wanted the hero from the stories her parents had told her as a young child, and Harry simply wanted someone who didn't have any expectations of him.

"I think Hermione and Ginny are talking about you." Ron whispered.

Harry just grunted.

Late autumn sun was streaming in the great hall's high windows, leaving patterns of sunshine over the house tables. Harry glanced quickly up to see Malfoy and Blaise slink into the great hall and sit next to Pansy Parkinson. Harry vaguely realised that Ron was talking to him.

"I know the Chudley Canons are going to win this year! Don't you think their bad luck has to be over soon?"

"Maybe." Harry mumbled, looking at Ron's face which seemed to be shining in hope.

Suddenly a loud cry echoed from the other side of the hall. "WHAT THE FUCK! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING WITH ME! HARRY FUCKING POTTER!"

Harry glanced up to see a very red Pansy Parkinson march towards the Gryffindor table. Harry hoped it wasn't a butter knife he saw clutched in her hand. Chaos seemed to erupt, and the Gryffindors watched as Blaise Zabini somersaulted over the table gracefully and grabbed Pansy, trying to hold her back. The rest of the Slytherins, quite aware Pansy was about to commit murder, grabbed the nearest food item and started to chuck food across the hall. Hufflepuffs scattered under their house table, while the Ravenclaws tried to alert the proper authorities.

Blaise called out to Goyle in all the confusion, as he jumped up and rolled over the table and jogged to grab hold of Pansy as well. The Gryffindors, who found themselves suddenly bombarded with food sorts, grabbed their own and started throwing them at the Slytherins. The teacher's table had gone mad; Snape and McGonagall were pointing accusing fingers at each other, while the other teachers tried to calm to school down. Dumbledore sat reading the Daily Prophet.

"Damn you, Potter! You ruined my band!" shouted Pansy, and she threw the butter knife seemingly at Harry's forehead.

The knife soared through the great hall, leaving each table silent. Late autumn light hit the blade, leaving a bright spark of light that fell around the walls before _SMACK_ it hit down on Gryffindor's table, right in between Ronald Weasley's fingers. Ron gulped. Colin Creevy shouted,

"They started throwing cutlery! Throw it back! Throw it back!" Gryffindor blew up, knifes, forks and spoons in hand.

"Stop!" shouted Harry.

Over at the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy stood as well. Harry wondered whether it was to calm down his housemates, or to run away from the soon on-pour of spoons.

"Sorry about this, Harry." Blaise said, still struggling with Pansy a foot away from the Gryffindor table. "She hasn't had her morning cigarette yet. You hold her for a minute, Goyle." Goyle found the only safe place to hold her: around her neck.

Blaise fumbled through his robes, before pulling out a white cigarette.

"Pansy! Look what I've got!" Blaise yelled. Pansy went still in Goyle's arms, her eyes following the cigarette. Goyle let her go and she grabbed the cigarette from Blaise.

"Light." said Draco, holding out a black cigarette lighter. He had slunk over from Slytherin, holding the lighter under the tip. Pansy looked like she could kiss him.

Gryffindor slowly began to go back to eating their breakfast, besides a small group around Harry Potter. Ron was still staring at the butter knife between his fingers. Hermione put her nose in the air.

"Oh, you've told them." said Blaise before he could chase Harry's bewildered gaze. "I'm glad, because I hate keeping secrets!"

"What has he told us?" asked Hermione, shrilly. Harry's eyes were wide and he was shaking his head in a scared manner.

"Oh…" said Blaise "I seem to have put my foot in it."

Draco barked a quiet laugh. Blaise peered at him and hushed him immediately.

"I think we'll head back to Slytherin and let you deal with this, Potter." said Draco, smarmily. Goyle muttered a quick "Bye," before chasing after Pansy and Draco. Pansy seemed to be giving Draco an earfull.

"Sorry, Harry." said Blaise, eyeing the red Hermione nervously. "See ya later."

"Harry, what's going on?" asked Ron, trying desperately to remove the butter knife from its stuck position in the table.

"Let me guess?" said Hermione, angrily. "More secrets! More unexplainable changes of heart!"

"I thought you weren't talking to me." said Harry coldly. Hermione's nostrils flared dangerously.

"Harry, we just want to know what's going on, for your own safety!" Hermione said.

"You really want the truth, Hermione? Fine. I've joined a band. With the Slytherins."

0000

Harry sat by himself at lunch. Ron and Hermione had been extremely upset that Harry had been hanging out with Draco Malfoy. They seemed to think he was in league with Voldemort. Harry tried to tell them that Draco really seemed to have had a change of heart. They asked him what proof he had, but Harry had none. Hermione had asked him why he trusted Blaise, who she seemed to think was a very shady character.

"The good-looking ones always are, and I hear he's bisexual. Its unnatural, I tell you." she had said.

Ron had been angry that Harry seemingly had two new friends, and evil ones as that.

"After all we've been through!" Ron had cried. "You leave me for stuck up rich snobs, just because they like muggle music! They've brain washed you!"

So Harry ate his tomato and cheese sandwich by at lunch, all alone, trying to ignore Hermione, Ginny and Ron's whispering a couple of seats down. He was surprised when a note appeared before his sandwich.

_Potter._

_Blaise is extremely sorry for breaking up your little Golden Trio. I really couldn't care less. The less talking you do, the better it is for your voice. Blaise says he feels so sorry, he might throw himself off the Astronomy tower. Don't be shocked, he's tried that before. Thing is, he didn't realise there was a balcony one floor below. He had a bruised bottom for a week, but nothing seriously damaged. Goyle says hello. Anyway, band practise tonight. Charms room on the fifth floor. Be there._

_Malfoy._

Harry smiled weary. At least he had music to take his mind off things, and sort of new friends, even if they were slightly unbalanced.

0000

"Hey, Harry!" Blaise called, as Harry entered the empty charms room they had chosen to meet in. "I'm _so_ sorry about today. I hope I haven't ruined things too badly."

"Hey, Blaise. Don't worry about it; things will sort themselves out soon, hopefully. Where are Goyle and Malfoy?"

"Just coming. There's no hope for Greg, but I really wish you would call Draco "Draco"."

Harry poked out his tongue in distaste. He pulled out a couple of chocolate frogs.

"Want one?" he offered.

Blaise nodded.

"Calling him "Draco" just feels wrong." Harry spat out after he had shovelled down half a chocolate frog.

"It is a bit of an orgasmic name." Blaise said, thoughtfully. Harry nearly choked on the other half of his chocolate frog.

"A what!"

"You know..." Blaise's voice became high pitched, "Ohhh, _DRACO_! Faster, Draco, faster! I'm so hot right now, Draco! Draco, you're so big!"

"That's what I like to hear," said an amused voice from the doorway. There stood Draco, an eyebrow raised. Harry went bright red, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"Draco!" Blaise declared clapping his hands together, trying to pretend he had been doing nothing and failing miserably. "Didn't see you there."

Draco laughed lightly. "I don't think I'll ask." he said, smiling.

Blaise laughed slightly nervously. "That's good; I don't think we can explain." he said, and rubbed his head uncertainly.

"Goyle got a detention," Draco went on, his eyebrows still high. "Just us string instruments tonight."

"Oh, well, why don't I run down to the kitchens and fetch us a couple of butterbeers? It's Friday, we should make a party of it." Blaise said, jumping from his seat. "You two can catch up on stuff, and try to use first names." With that he ran out the door.

Harry gazed at Draco. Who was looking angrily at the door.

"What were you and Blaise doing?" Draco spat at last.

Harry gulped. "He was saying how your name was a…um...an…an orgasmic name."

Draco's eyebrows almost disappeared into his blonde hair again.

"A what?" he said, the same way Harry had five minutes before.

"A name that's easy to say when someone…you know, has an orgasm." Harry didn't think his face could get any redder. He never expected to talk about this subject with anyone, let alone Draco Malfoy. Draco was quiet for a good long while.

"I guess it kind of is." he said his voice breaking the silence. He looked at Harry. "Harry isn't, really. Unless you roll the r's. Like..." his voice suddenly become high and heavy, "Harrrry."

Harry went even redder than before. Draco looked thoughtful again. He started saying different names quietly.

"Terrrry Boot!" he said, then shook his head. "Nah, not really. Ronald! _Ronald_! Ew, no way. Severrrrus!" he moaned, then looked up at Harry.

"Severus is really sexy to say." he chirped. "Try it."

"I will not!" said Harry, indignantly. "That's disgusting! He's a teacher!"

"So? It's not like I'm actually shagging him. Go on, its quite fun."

Harry looked doubtful, and hesitated. "Severus." he said, quietly.

"Louder!" Draco said.

"Severus!" Harry said a bit louder.

"Go on, scream it, Potter, scream it!"

"SEVERUS!" Harry groaned, the name rolling off his tongue like mist over water. Very dirty water.

"SEVERUS!" Draco echoed, his own voice husky and loud.

"Um, excuse me, boys?" piped a small voice from the doorway. Draco and Harry stopped their moaning, and turned to face the voice. Standing there was Professor Flickwick, his arms filled with a stack of white papers. "I need to use this room for marking… um, it is nice to see you boys um getting ahh… along."

Harry and Draco promptly went extremely red, and fled from the classroom, not stopping for two corridors, before collapsing and simultaneously breaking out into hysterical laughter.

"Did you see his face!" Draco choked, tears in his eyes.

"Oh My God! What must he have been thinking?" Harry hugged his stomach. "Come on, lets find Blaise."

"Sure thing… Harrrrrrrrry!"

Harry burst out in another fit of laughter.

0000

"And so then," said Harry, tears leaking out of his eyes, "He goes-"

Draco took a deep breath. "Nice to see you boys, um, getting along..."

Harry and Draco erupted into new giggles while Blaise waited patiently.

"Oh, very amusing." he said, dryly.

"You had to be there." Draco wheezed. "God! What if Snape had walked in!"

"What if he tells Snape?" Harry said, laughing.

"What if Snape was secretly a vampire?" Blaise said, suddenly looking over his shoulder. Harry and Draco stared, laughing hysterically again.

"Yeah, you laugh, wait till he bites you while you sleep." Draco had to clutch at the wall to keep himself from falling over from laughing so hard. Harry held his stomach in silent mirth.

"Come on, let's go down to the dungeons and wait for Goyle down there. Pansy wants to talk to you, Harry, anyway." Blaise said, a dozen butterbeers under his arm. Harry gulped.

"Yeah, that calmed you down, didn't it? You wanna see what else she can do with that knife?"

Draco laughed at the look on Harry's face.

"To the dungeons? You mean, into Slytherin?" Harry asked, sounding uncertain.

"Don't worry, Potter, we won't let them rape you." said Draco, walking down the corridor next to Blaise. Harry ran to catch up. He laughed sarcastically. He eyed both boys, and followed them down into the darkness.

0000

Slytherin Common room, Harry decided, hadn't changed much since second year, when Ron and he had snuck in as Goyle and Crabbe to ask Draco about the Chamber of Secrets. It was a very big room filled with leather seats and unnatural fires that glowed green. In fact, everything was green besides the black leather, and Pansy Parkinson's bright pink pyjamas.

"Well, Potter," she slurred, a cigarette in one hand and bottle of amber liquid in the other, "I've had a talk with Blaise, and I've decided I like you. Not like that, though your quidditch-toned muscles are amazing!" she exploded into giggles and handed Draco the bottle before collapsing into Harry's arms.

"Um, help." he said, clinging to the heavy, supposedly asleep girl.

"She does that every Friday. Just throw her on the couch." Blaise said, fighting with Draco over the bottle.

"Shouldn't we get a teacher or something? She might need a stomach pump."

Blaise and Draco laughed.

"Don't worry, Potter. She's one person you don't have to save." They laughed again and settled themselves by one of the abnormal green fires.

"Won't the rest of the Slytherin be angry I'm here?" said Harry nervously, glancing at a group of students playing chess.

"They've seen us drag worse down here," said Draco, passing Harry the bottle.

"What's this?"

"Quit your whining and relax, Harry. It's Friday." Blaise said, happily. Harry took a sip of the strong burning liquid, which left his throat sore.

"I think I'll stick with butterbeer." he said, handing the bourbon back to Blaise.

"You're right. Can't have any horrid Slytherins taking advantage of your pure Gryffindor body." Blaise leered, grinning.

Harry laughed.

0000

It was four hours before Goyle angrily stumbled in.

"All I did was kick his ruddy cat!" he grumbled, grabbing the bottle from the now quite tipsy Draco and Blaise, who had just finished telling Harry about one of their many crazy adventures (Draco had pushed Blaise into a plant of pox nettle, and though Harry thought it was hardly an adventure, he laughed along with them. Draco made every story sound amazing.).

"We should have a real adventure!" Harry said, jumping to his feet. Draco and Blaise jumped less than gracefully to their own.

"Let's go to the astronomy tower and try to pee on owls as they fly past!" Blaise shouted.

The three other boys were silent.

"Ew." Draco said at last.

"Why don't we go to Hogsmeade instead?" suggested Harry.

"How can we get to Hogsmeade, Potter?" Draco asked doubtfully. "The school gates will be locked."

"I know a shortcut under the school. We can go and hang out at the Three Broomsticks or something."

"Don't you think it would be weird if a bunch of school kids turn up at the pub at ten in their school uniforms?"

"We can get changed." Harry smirked.

"Well, I'm convinced!" Pansy said sitting up. The boys jumped.

"How long have you been awake?" Draco asked as an eyebrow rose.

"I heard the possibility of getting nakkie with you lot and decided what the heck! You need some womanly influence in you life, keep you from turning curvy."

"Curvy?" Harry asked, following the stumbling Pansy and the now more sober Blaise and Draco a some door to the left.

"She means gay." Blaise laughed.

"Too late for that." Goyle mumbled. Draco, Blaise and Pansy all laughed. Pansy reached out and grabbed hold of Harry's top. She pulled him in toward the leering Draco and Blaise, "I'm gonna give you a make over!"

0000

Harry had never felt so bloody Slytherin in his entire life. It would have been better if they had turned him into Tom Riddle, stripped him naked, covered his body in dark marks and painted him bright green. Though he might have been a bit chilly, he wouldn't have had green streaks in his hair. Heavy black eyeliner and pants that he was certain weren't meant to be this tight, or feel this nice. Pansy had wanted to break out her home piercing kits, but he had flatly refused. He was extremely surprised to see how easily the others submitted to Pansy's dress-up game. Draco got special treatment, much to the annoyance of Blaise and the jealously of Goyle. Blaise was dressed quickly, all in Italian-made clothes.

"Bring outs your native side." Pansy had said

"I'm, like, ¼ Italian. That's about the same amount as Hagrid's pumpkins."

Blaise also seemed to be dressed in a lot of leather, like that was the only sort of clothes Italians would dream of wearing. Pansy luckily didn't dress Goyle in any leather, just a Green Day band tee and jeans.

Then Draco. Harry found it hard to explain Draco. He pulled off punk tremendously well. He'd never seemed to dress so extremely when he was younger, but this new Draco, who Harry surveyed with amazed eyes, was completely different, and surprisingly it seemed to suit him perfectly. He looked like a vampire, a tall vampire who had just come back from a Sex Pistols' show. The tips of his blonde hair were purple to match the purple mesh top he wore under his t-shirt. A gothic coat, and leather pants Harry really didn't want to think about.

Harry had been dressed a lot like the others. Pansy tried to cover up the fact he was Harry Potter by making him look as Slytherin as possible. She was certain no one would recognise them. They hardly ever went into Hogsmeade, apparently, and the Gryffindor hero would be an easy give away they were school children. Harry mentioned that where he came from, only school children wore clothes remotely like this. Well, maybe not the leather pants, but band tees and such. Pansy insisted only well travelled wizards wore clothes so muggle.

So that was what Harry was wearing as he stumbled down the tunnel to Honeydukes. Leather pants, green streaks in his hair, a lose green shirt and a big thick black jacket. His scar charmed away for the night. He had even let Pansy pull a little eye liner on him, and shape his glasses a bit more oval.

"Bloody hell, Potter! How far is it?" Draco wheezed, trying to keep up with Harry's quick strides.

"Yeah, Potter I think I have chafing!" Pansy cried. _Serves you right to step outside in such an outfit_, Harry thought to him self. Pansy, who was clinging to Blaise's arm, was wearing her night wear. Her very short, tight night wear.

"It's just up here." Harry said with a shudder.

0000

Half an hour later, the group sat in a dark corner in the Three Broomsticks drinking fire whiskey, amazed about how unbelievably easy their adventure had been. Harry peered around the pub; it was full and filled with all sorts of weird characters. Pansy was right when she said their clothes wouldn't stand out. He had seen one Wizard wearing no top and ice skates. So, feeling a lot cockier and more naughty than before, they all smoked openly (besides Harry) and they all talked and told jokes loudly. When they had finished one bottle of fire whiskey, a lot quicker than they should have, Harry stumbled up to the bar to get a drink. He had green hair, who would recognise him? Leaning against the bar he waited for Madam Rosmerta, who was in an angry conversation with short man behind the bar.

"What am I gonna do?" she was saying heatedly. "My customers expect music!"

"It's not my fault the sisters all caught Spattergroit on the same night!" the little man hissed.

Harry listened intently. He leaned further over the bar when suddenly a great idea hit him. He put on a deep, savvy voice.

"Excuse me, but I think I can help."

0000

"Guess what! Guess what!" said Harry, dancing over to the Slytherins' table.

"You forgot the fire whiskey, you wanker!" Draco whined.

"Oh, shut up! I got us a gig!"

The band and Pansy immediately turned all their attention on Harry.

"When?"

"Now!" Harry said with a laugh.

"But Harry, you fool! We've never played with you in the band before! Sure, we practised, but that isn't the same!" Blaise said.

"So? We can just flow with it!" Harry said in drunken belief. "And Madame Rosmerta said if we're any good, she'd give us a gig every Friday night! And guess what! She'll pay us!" Harry laughed merrily. "Come on! We better get ready. We go on in five minutes." he said more seriously.

"WHAT!" Draco declared. "Are you mad?"

"Come on Malfoy! We have the talent; I think we can do this!"

"I think you can too." said Pansy quietly, watching Harry.

"Might as well give it a try." said Goyle.

"We don't have our instruments!" said Draco crossly.

"We can borrow or summon them."

"What song are we gonna play? We haven't practised, or got any of mine off by heart yet."

"Play a muggle one. You do the music. Do one I know, so I know the lyrics."

"God! This is going to be fun." Blaise said with an insane smile.

"Am I the only sensible one here?" spluttered Draco.

Blaise took Draco's face in his hands. "Carpe diem." he said. The he said it louder to all of them. "Carpe diem, seize the day!"

"Ah, excuse me." said the short man from the bar. "Are you ready to start?"

"Ah, one minute." Harry said hastily.

"I'll just introduce you," he said "What's your band's name?"

"Draco and the fucktards." said Draco rudely.

"Ah, we don't have a name just yet, we're untitled." said Harry quickly. The man raised and small eyebrow and walked toward the stage.

"First song you can thing of, quick."

0000

"The Three Broomsticks is proud to present..." the small man chirped into an old broken muggle microphone from the fifties that had been charmed to amplify sound. "Give them a warm round of applause, witches and wizards! Our new band.' He finished quietly.

Goyle sat quickly down at the drums, while Blaise swung on the base; Draco picked up the unfamiliar Electric guitar and ran his fingers quickly down it.

Harry smoothed his fringe down subconsciously and went to the middle of the stage, taking hold of the microphone.

"Hello," he said, nervously. He cleared his throat. "We're going to play something muggle for you tonight. I hope you enjoy it."

He looked apprehensively at Draco, who stared at Harry through his blonde and purple fringe. He smirked.

'Ready, Potter?' he whispered. Harry smiled and Draco strummed the first chord. It rang out into the silent pub, and was then followed by the next, its sharp sound in the pub's smoky air. The drums and base followed soon, their sounds mixing with Draco's guitar. One more rift, Harry thought. His face was turned from the audience as he stared at Draco's long, elegant body and he quietly whispered into the mike, eyes on the blond,

"Coming out of my cage," he sang, his voice getting stronger, "and I've been doing just fine," he continued, and turned to face to audience full on, "Gotta gotta be down, because I want it all!"

0000

"Oh, holy mother of Severus fucking Snape! I nearly shat my pants, I swear!"

Pansy threw her arms around Blaise and Draco. "And Goyle, you were wonderful," she said hugging Goyle tightly. She then turned to Harry. "I never thought I'd say this, Potty, but that was one of the sexiest things I've seen in my entire life! And I've fucked Draco before he went weird!"

Draco scowled.

Pansy laughed then very quickly hugged Harry and planted a quick peck on his lips. "Your influence is good on my band, Harry. Thanks." She whispered in his ear. "Now let's get drunk! Well, more so than we already are, if that's possible!" she said, thumbing on towards the bar.

"You know, it might have been a fluke." said Goyle, looking highly upset that he hadn't got a kiss.

"Could have been." said Draco, taking a seat in the booth next to Blaise. "It was good though, we all played well together." he said, and pointedly looked at Harry.

"We're gonna need a name, though." Blaise pointed out. "I quite like 'Draco and the Fucktards.'" he continued, laughing.

Harry and Goyle poked their tongues out.

Blaise lit a cigarette with the black Zippo he had stolen from Draco's pocket. "What about the Rose Bush Toasters?"

"That makes no sense." said Goyle.

"What about 'Draco and the Brown Ribbons'?"

"That makes no sense either." said Goyle again.

"Yeah, and why does it have to be Draco's name? What about Blaise and his fish sticks!"

"Ew, Blaise! That sounds grotty. And why can it be mine or Harry's name! 'Goyle and his minions'! I like that!" Goyle said.

"Harry and The Hunchbacks."

"We don't have hunchbacks!" Draco laughed. "You'd think those glasses would work!"

Harry and the Slytherins laughed. Pansy stumbled over, soon followed by Madame Rosetta. They all leant back into the shadows a bit, and Harry flattened his fringe.

"Wow, you guys, that was great! The crowd loves you. I would love for you to play every second Friday, and you keep the tips, of course. Sorry, I didn't catch your names."

"I am Iago," said Draco, leaning forward slightly, his voice deeper and accented fakely. "Ve are from Verona, ve vent to a Magic school there and learnt music. This is Romeo," he said, pointing at Blaise. "He speaks no English."

Blaise smiled, pretending to look confused.

"And Angus, our drummer," Draco continued. "Our manager, Nora Macbeth, and Desdemona, our wonderful English singer!"

"Its good to be home," Said Harry, "I haven't been back in Hogsmead since I was a kid"

00000

"I can't believe she believed us." Draco slurred as the band made their way down the tunnel back to Hogwarts.

"I can't believe you said my name was Desdemona! You do know that's a girl's name?"

Draco laughed.

"Hurry up, you two!" shouted Blaise from the end of the tunnel. "Let's go back to Slytherin and break open a bottle of vodka!"

"I already can't walk straight!" Harry shouted back, tumbling over an invisible something.

"That's what you got us Slytherins for!"

"What, getting me drunk?"

"No! Silly Billy goat! Helping you walk! You make real friends with us!" Blaise called.

Draco smiled toothily "We better hurry, Potter. Don't want them to vodka all the drink!"


	3. Turtle pyjamas

I don't own any of the characters.

The song Harry sang in the last chapter was Mr Brightside by the killers.

This chapter is dedicated to Cathy, because I didn't invite her to Hanmer springs.

0000

Harry woke up with a splitting head ache. He tried to bury himself deeper in his blankets. He inhaled the comforting smell of Italian tomatoes. Wait a second. His bed never smelt of Italian tomatoes. He sat up quickly; he was surrounded by thick green hangings. Just like the ones on the Slytherin beds.

"What happened?" he wondered aloud.

He heard a groan from the pillow next to him, and he turned slowly. The figure sat up and leant the side of their face on their hand, their elbow propped up onto the pillow.

"I think I should be insulted you don't remember." The voice was slurred.

Harry's eyes were wide. "What happened?" he asked nervously.

"Well, by the feel of it, I popped your anal cherry." Blaise said with a laugh.

Harry's hands suddenly clasped his bum checks, and pain spread up his spine.

"But I'm not gay!" he whined.

Blaise laughed. "Sure you're not, big boy."

"Oh my god, this can't be for real." Harry whispered.

"Look, Harry," said Blaise, sitting up, 'You're a great guy and all, but I'm not looking for a relationship. I don't think you are either, so lets just leave it at a one time thing and get over it."

"But I'm not gay!" said Harry again.

"Yes, but you had a lot to drink and shit happens. You can either get over it, tick it off the list of things to do before for you die and go back to chasing pussy, or you can damn us to hell like all the other prejudiced people in this world, quit the band and become a priest. But is it really that big a deal? I mean, it was just a nice night between friends, right?"

"Right." said Harry with a slight smile. "We won't let it get in the way of the band or our friendship. I do kind of wish I could remember it, though, to tell the truth."

Blaise smiled toothily. He leant forward and placed his lips tenderly on Harry's, and Harry nearly jumped back in fright. Blaise leant forward again, putting his hand on Harry's face, and licked his tongue across Harry's bottom lip, sending shivers across Harry's exposed skin.

"Wait a second," Harry jumped back. "I'm naked!"

Blaise laughed. "Nothing I haven't seen before." He laughed again "Come on, let's go get some breakfast. I could eat a horse!"

Before Harry could stop him, Blaise pulled back the curtains. Harry winced in the light. He went as red as a radish immediately. Draco, Pansy and Goyle sat on the floor in the room surrounded by bagels and coffee watching Blaise's bed expectantly.

"Please don't tell me you've been there all night?' Harry asked, cringing.

"Please tell me you've been there all night!" said Pansy chewing on a bagel, her eyes ablaze.

Blaise chucked, "Wouldn't you like to know," he said, and smiled and nipped at Harry's ear lope.

"That's so hot!" Pansy crooned.

"I thought bands are supposed to have rules about sleeping with other members." said Draco with smirk.

Blaise laughed again. "Well, I've slept with you, Draco, and we both had sex with Pansy when we were weird, so I don't think you can talk!"

"Bloody hell, am I the only sane one here?" Goyle sighed, getting up. "I'm off to the showers."

After the door shut, Blaise crawled over Harry (who felt something dangle over his legs and tried not to think about it) and jumped out of bed.

"Bloody hell, its cold!" he said, not caring about his nakedness. "I'm going to surprise Goyle in the showers." he said, running out the door.

Harry was shocked to see that Draco and Pansy didn't seem to care about the naked ¼ Italian running about the room.

"Is it always this insane?" Harry asked, fearfully.

"More so," said Draco, taking a sip of coffee. "You should have seen the time Blaise woke up with Lavender Brown and Professor Trelawney."

Pansy laughed. "He had red marks over him for weeks"

Harry laughed timidly, hoping they had been joking. "Ah, do you mind turning around while I get changed? I'm kind of naked." he asked them.

Pansy and Draco laughed vivaciously, and both put their hands over their eyes. He could see both of them peeking. Jumping out of bed quickly he grabbed his boxes. Pansy and Draco dropped their hands immediately and watched openly. Draco smirked, an eyebrow raised, while Pansy rested her head in her hands, elbows on crossed knees.

"Fuck, you're hot, Potter!" Draco crooned.

"Do you mind?" Harry hissed

"Not at all." Pansy droned.

Harry very quickly put on his boxes. He found a small bruise on his lower thigh, and an imagine of a dark haired Italian leaning over him, naked, suddenly flashed in his mind as he ran his fingers over it. He shook his head quickly. Though Blaise was extremely good-looking, Harry would never want a relationship with him. And anyway, Harry wasn't gay.

"I guess I'll see you guys later." Harry said softly to Pansy and Draco as he pulled on his robes.

"I want to see you later!" Pansy chuckled, blowing a kiss.

Harry looked at Pansy and Draco closely. "Oh my god, you two are wearing matching turtle pyjamas! That's so cute!" he said, and ducked as a bagel came soaring through the air.

"They're tortoises!" Draco shouted, and Harry ran out the door, laughing.

0000

When Harry hobbled into the Gryffindor common room, he was suddenly hit with a hard force. Harry winced as pain spread up his back.

"Harry! I thought you were dead! I was up all night worrying and worrying! I was certain that you'd jumped off a cliff because we weren't talking to you!"

Harry suddenly felt bad that he hadn't been as concerned about the fight as they were.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the band, Hermione. I just knew you would be upset."

"I'm just concerned about it, Harry. Do you know anything about these people!"

Harry thought hard. He knew what sort of music they liked and he knew they had good senses of humour. He also knew that a percentage of them fancied the same sex, and that Draco had turtles on his pyjamas that matched Pansy's. He thought of the things he had done with Blaise the night before and felt a bit sick. He hardy knew anything about him, anything about any of them.

"Harry…?"

"Um, well, they're nice to me. We're friends."

Hermione sighed. "I'm only looking out for you, Harry!"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Slytherins' barks are worse than their bites, if you know what I mean." Harry felt the little bruise on his thigh sting, and he smiled coyly.

"Come and talk to Ron, then. He's been ever so upset."

0000

"I made up with Ron and Hermione!" said Harry as he bounded into the door of an empty class room for a band session.

Draco and Pansy snorted.

"Oh, that's wonderful, Harry! I was feeling ever so guilty!" Blaise had his base already on his lap.

"POTTER! What have you done with your hair?" Pansy shrieked, jumping off the desk she had been lounging on.

"The green went away after a couple of hours." Harry explained.

"Why is it more unruly today?"

"I was playing quidditch all afternoon with Ron."

"Why didn't you wear a hat?"

She immediately started to hand comb his hair, trying to get it to stay still. "Wanna drink of water?" she asked. "Draco's always thirsty after quidditch."

"Thanks." Harry mumbled, taking a bottle.

"Did your friends ask about the limp?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Told them I fell over."

"Sorry bout that, Harry." Blaise smiled weakly.

"Nothing to be sorry for, Blaise. I can hardly remember it myself."

"Want me to refresh you memory again?" said Blaise, licking his lips.

Harry laughed. "I'm ok, thanks."

"I know a spell," Pansy said, leaving Harry's hair and picking up the witch weekly she had been reading, "that restores your memory after a night's drinking."

"No doubt you've needed it!" Draco said, grinning.

Pansy ignored him and whipped out her wand. "_Ebriusamemor_!" she cried, pointing her hand at Harry's forehead.

Suddenly, images of two dark-haired boys on a gloomy bed surrounded by hangings loomed into his mind. He watched like a movie as the two boys caressed and passionately romped.

Suddenly the class room blinked back into view. Harry was lying on his back surrounded by the band.

"That was hot!" Draco whispered.

"You… you all saw that!" Harry asked.

"Pansy! You little toad!" Blaise shouted.

Pansy smirked. Goyle looked slightly sick, and Draco seemed to be having a battle in his mind.

"Its ok, Blaise. I mean, I'm not embarrassed by it." Harry said softly, getting to his feet. Blaise didn't look certain.

"Are you sure? I mean, it was your first time with a boy, and I don't want it to be an uncomfortable memory for you!"

"Its fine." Harry said quietly. "It's a bit weird how we don't know much about each other, though. I think I'd feel better if I knew more stuff about you guys."

"Like what?" asked Pansy, sitting on the floor.

"Like...I don't know. Favourite colour?" Harry asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Neon Pink!"

"Green."

"Green."

"Green."

"Ok, maybe that wasn't the best question." Harry laughed. The others all settled themselves on the floor too.

"I know! I know!" said Pansy. "First crush."

"Seamus Finnigan." Blaise stated quickly. "He's a good fuck, too."

"But wait...Seamus isn't gay!" Harry said, shocked.

"Is that all ever Gryffindors say! I'm not gay, you're not gay, they're not gay, get your hands away from my penis!"

Silence.

"My first crush was Draco!" said Pansy happily, giving said boy a big sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Ew!" Draco cried. "Bloody hetero!"

"Cho Chang was the first person I ever liked." said Harry, laughing.

"I liked Millicent." Goyle mumbled. Everyone laughed.

"My first crush," said Draco, "believe it or not, was a nameless boy I meet at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions when I was eleven. When I found out who he was, I no longer fancied him, of course, but for the couple of weeks leading up to the start of school, I had many imaginary adventures running around the manor with 'Lance', as I had named him."

The others laughed, besides Harry, who had gone bright red.

"That's so cute!" Pansy cried. "Why did you like him!"

"He didn't seem to know anything off the things I was telling him. He made me feel like I knew something; I never knew anything that my parents didn't at home." said Draco, glancing away from Harry. "And he had a cute mop of hair." Draco said, and went red.

The others laughed again.

"I know! What's your favourite every-flavoured bean?" Draco asked, changing the subject quickly. He glanced up and gave Harry a half smile, who returned it readily.

0000

An hour later, they were running out of things to say.

"Umm...I know!" Blaise said. "Best girl fuck you've ever had! Goyle?"

"That girl from Durmstrang I dated a while ago." Goyle mumbled.

"You mean that really butch one?"

"I'll have you know Carmen was extremely flexible."

"Mine was Pansy." said Draco, smiling at her.

"Same." said Blaise.

"Mine was Lavender Brown." Pansy said, smiling.

Silence.

Harry shuddered a bit. "Ginny Weasley, but then she's the only girl I've ever slept with."

"What, you with all your fame and boyish good looks? I'm surprised you haven't sleep with half the school!" Pansy proclaimed.

"It's been a bit harder than that." said Harry. "I mean, I've been concerned about Voldemort!"

"Excuses!" Draco laughed.

"Well, you seemed to be quite concerned about Voldemort last year!" Harry protested. "Ok, next question. Why did you lot decided to switch sides? Not fight for the dark?"

Harry noticed they all paled and looked down to their hands.

"Harry," Blaise sighed. "It's not that easy to talk about."

"We're friends, aren't we? I mean, I slept with you, and you can't even tell me why you're on this side of the war!" Harry said, starting to get angry. He didn't want Hermione to be right.

"I just didn't agree with them." Blaise muttered.

"We didn't agree with our entire fucking families!" Draco sneered. "I'm a death eater's child, we all are! We've all seen the war, Potter. We've all seen our parents, we've all heard them, taunting and killing children just like us! I don't want to be like that! We may be Slytherins, but we're not killers!"

"I'm sorry." said Harry, quietly. "I just figured it would have been because the robes clashed with your band tees or something." he joked meekly.

The others grinned slight smiles.

"Come on," said Blaise, trying to sound happy. "Let's play some music."

0000

After three hours of non-stop music, Harry and the others decided to call it a night. Draco, Blaise and Goyle hurried out to their common room, Harry stayed with Pansy to help clean up.

"Is it true what you said about only ever having had sex with the little Weasley?" asked Pansy, fiddling with her wand.

"Yeah," Harry said, nervously. He was certain Pansy's skirt hadn't been that short a minute ago.

Suddenly, his head felt clouded, and pain spread right through his body leaving him senseless.

0000

Harry woke up with a splitting head ache. He tried to bury himself deeper in his blankets. He inhaled the comforting smell of peppermint. Wait a second. His bed never smelled of peppermint! He sat up quickly; he was surrounded by thick green hangings. Just like the ones on the Slytherin beds.

"Oh shit, not again!" he mumbled. He turned quickly, and shook the lump beside him. "Wake up, Blaise! Wake up!"

The lump stirred. "I think I should be insulted you don't remember." said a voice thick with sleep.

"Oh my god!" Harry cried.

Pansy laughed.

0000

(The spell that Pansy used to help Harry see his memories is from the Latin words Ebrius, drunk and memor which is memories, My Latin teacher would be proud.)

(Also if you are feeling a little confused, don't worry your not the only one! Things will be explained soon!)


	4. Girly secrets

For Cathy,

Because you keep me smiling when every one else is boring (and aching all over) and because you call Blaise, Basal. And for the sexy bass player in 'MLS' you gave me your shirt and inspiration for Basal.

0000

"I can't believe this!" Harry said, holding his head.

"Calm down, Potter. You're quite a stallion in the sack, you know."

"How did this happen!" Harry asked, shocked. "I swear I didn't drink anything!"

"Quite the contrary. You remember the water I gave you? I slipped a little something in it, takes effect at a wave of my wand. No point letting Blaise have all the fun!"

"Bloody hell, Pansy! I'm not some sort of super poseable action figure! What you did was basically rape!"

"Ahh, but you enjoyed it, didn't you Potter!"

"I can't remember it." Harry said, strained.

"You seem not to remember a lot of things, Potter."

"Well, maybe if you hadn't _drugged_ me!"

"Look! I'll show you," said Pansy getting angry, "It's not like I did unnatural things to you while you slept!" She muttered the same spell as the previous night.

Imagery flashed in Harry's mind again. Pansy and his dark haired self, tumbling over removed clothes, rushing hands and wet kisses. Bliss that stringed at his memory just like the night he had spent with Blaise, though just like Ginny, Harry didn't feel satisfied. He needed more.

"You were better then I expected, Harry," said Pansy, taking out a cigarette from under her pillow.

_I should be feeling guilty!_ Harry's mind was screaming at him. _I should be upset! I should be angry! I've slept with two people in the past 48 hours and have no future ideas of a relationship between either of them!_

"Calm down!" Pansy laughed, as if she could read his mind. "You're the saviour of the world, you should be allowed a shag now and then!"

Harry frowned for a minute then laughed lightly. And smiled and gave Pansy a kiss on the check.

"You're right!" he said. "I should relax. I'm 16, I'm in a band, I've worn leather before! Having sex isn't a big deal!"

"Exactly!" Pansy said, humour dancing in her eyes. "Though you have had sex more times than you've played as a band or worn leather."

"Shut up, Parkinson!" Harry said good-naturedly. "Where are the showers around here, anyway?"

"Out the door and to the left, but be quiet. I don't want you waking my dorm mates."

Harry pulled open the curtains. He almost shouted in shock; Blaise, Draco and Goyle sat in their pyjamas watching the bed.

"Bloody hell! How did you lot get up here? This is the girls' dorm rooms!" Harry said with a laugh.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Potter, do you really think that's a just thing to come out of your mouth? By Christ, you're naked, aren't you!"

Blaise continued in a laugh. "Should I feel insulted, Harry? I had no idea when I said to go chase pussy you would take me so seriously."

Harry laughed sarcastically. "I'm off to the shower." he said, and jumped from the bed quickly and ran stark naked out the door at to the showers.

"I think we're a bad influence on him," Draco said, watching Harry run from the door.

"Well, we all know that boy needs to loosen up," Pansy stated. "A bit more self confidence wouldn't go astray. He needs to be able to open up on stage, and if a couple of good shags will make that easier for him, I think we all should give the boy wonder a bit of a ride."

"That's horrid!" said Goyle.

"I'm going to give him a surprise in the showers." Draco said with a grin.

After he left Pansy turned to look at Blaise and Goyle who sat quietly on the empty girls' dormitory floor.

"Where are my room mates?" she asked with a brow in the air.

Blaise laughed. "Draco started a rant on the evil effects pop music has on your brain and they scattered!"

0000

Harry closed his eyes against the hot stream of water. His muscles relaxed as the rivers of water slid down his skin. He heard the constant onpour of the shower water. After Harry was clean he grabbed blindly at his towel, dried his hair and his body, and pulled his glasses on. He wrapped the towel around his hips and pushed open the booth stall.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy! Do you always have to be there when I open something?"

Draco sat on the bench with a smirk "So it would seem, Potter."

Harry smiled sarcastically and summoned his tooth brush from Gryffindor.

"I'm nothing like Blaise and Pansy, in ways." Draco said quietly.

"Yeah, I'm nothing like you in ways, so?" Harry said, his mouth full of foam.

"I would never trick someone into sleeping with me." Draco said, again not looking Harry in the eyes. "I don't like that; I would want the person to like me."

"I'm not angry at Pansy, or Blaise, thought we were both drunk. I mean, sure, I'd love to be able to have normal sexual relations with someone, for once."

Draco laughed. "I think you're hilarious, Potter. Only a Gryffindor would take these last couple of days as lightly as you have. If I were you, I'd kick the shit out of Pansy and Blaise. What happened with that ginger haired girl, weasel's little sister?"

Harry cringed. He jumped up on the bench next to Draco. "Ginny Weasley? I believe that was the most deranged relationship there ever was. Ginny had just broken up with her boyfriend and needed comfort. She wanted her childhood hero to come save the day. My godfather, ah, Sirius black…"

"He's my second cousin," Draco said flatly. "Quiet a good-looking chap from the old family pictures of him, reminded me a bit of myself, always pulling faces in family photos."

Harry smiled a bit. "Well, he had just died and I suppose I was looking for something normal, something to get my mind off Voldemort, and there was Ginny, sweet Ginny, who just wanted to be saved. And me, who never wanted to try to save anyone ever again in my life." Harry said, then sighed. "Then I started learning the guitar from Lupin. Ginny got angry. I spent more time with it than her and we broke up. I didn't mind that much; she doesn't like muggle music. She detests punk."

Draco faked hissing his breath. "How could she!"

"Exactly." Harry said with a laugh.

Draco glanced around the room. "I just realised I have no idea what day or what time it is!"

Harry laughed. "It's Sunday, about ten."

"Oh, come on, then. Let's go find the others and get us some breakfast."

0000

Harry had a pleasant morning with the Slytherins, eating breakfast out side in the last bit of sun before the winter. He went back and joined the Gryffindors in the afternoon, spending a tranquil time in the common room doing homework with Ron and Hermione, and things nearly seemed normal. Though they avoided talking about Slytherins and music like The Plague, and why Harry was still limping, and where he had been sleeping the past two days in a row. So basically, they stuck to safe subjects, Quidditch (though not mentioning the Slytherin team) and homework, which was all Hermione talked about anyway.

"Harry, it's Hedwig!" said Hermione, pointing to one of the windows where the bird was tapping.

Harry jumped from his seat and took the note from the snowy owl. "Hello, girl," he cooed, stroking her head. "It's almost dark, you better get hunting." And off she flew into the night.

"It's a letter from Snape." Harry told his friends, slightly bemused. He paused as he read the letter, then frowned. "Occlumency lessons right now. I don't know why he bothers, it's not like it's working."

"Harry!" Hermione cried.

"Well, it's the truth!"

0000

On the way to Snapes dungeons Harry ran into Blaise and Draco. Literally.

"Potter, you lazy sod! Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry." Harry mumbled, getting to his feet and lending a hand to both boys to help them up.

"Where are you going to such a rush?" Blaise asked, brushing off his pants.

"Ahh remedial potions." Harry said weakly. Harry had to wait five minutes till Draco and Blaise stopped laughing.

"We're coming with you!" Draco hissed. "That's too good for us to miss out on. When I found out last year I thought it had been a joke! Snape must work you like a dog."

"I really don't think that's a good idea". Harry said, trying to change their minds.

"You just don't want us to see you get all hot and bothered." Draco laughed.

"Fine!" said Harry angrily. "Let Snape deal with you!"

0000

"Malfoy! Zabini! What are you two doing here?"

"They followed me, sir!" said Harry.

"Why?" barked Snape at the two boys.

"Sir, we want to see how far Potter's getting along in remedial potions! It doesn't seem fair he gets all the fun!"

Snape breathed heavily through his nostrils.

"I might have some use for you after all." he said at last. "You see, boys, Potter here isn't doing remedial potions. He's been training in the art of Occlumency, though he seems to think that it is a skill he has no need to practise. Maybe if he had some incentive to block his mind he would try harder."

"What do you mean?" asked Draco, coarsely.

Snape smiled an ugly grin and pointed his wand at Harry.

"_Autolegilimens!_" he shouted.

Suddenly, images of Harry's childhood flashed in front of his eyes, and he could feel they were flashing in front of Snape, Draco and Blaise as well. _Five-year-old Harry crying in his cupboard, wishing his parents were there...he, Ron and Hermione playing chess...his parents' faces in the mirror of Erised... _

Harry was on the cold stone floor. His face was red with anger, nails digging into his palms. Draco and Blaise were pale, their eyes as wide as saucers. Snape's mouth was still in an ugly twisted smirk.

"Well, Potter, you seem to have gotten worse. Let's try again."

"Please, sir, is that necessary?" Draco asked, in a very quiet voice.

"_Autolegilimens!_"

"_Kill the spare!" a cold voice saying, a second later Cedric falling to the ground...counting the drops of water on Cho Changs eye lashes as she comes closer...watching Ron and Hermione walking towards a prefect meeting...Blaise Zabini's lips gently on his as they sit in a Slytherin dorm bed... _

He was on his knees again, his face watching the ground. Snape hadn't said anything…yet.

"Zabini!" he roared at last. He moved towards Blaise like he was about to hit him. Blaise, who had gone very red, backed away slowly.

"You are a disgrace to the name of a wizard! A disgrace to your family! You disgusting little-"

"Leave him alone!" Harry shouted, stumbling to his feet and advancing on Snape.

Snape turned to Harry very quickly. "You just the same, aren't you? Those muggles turned you odd, didn't they? I always thought you were odd, just like your good-for-nothing mother and father, I bet he was a poof like you, wasn't he-"

Harry shouted and threw his fist at Snape.

"_Autolegilimens!_" Snape shouted before Harry reached him.

_Sirius was falling, the curtains opening wide like a ravenous mouth and he was gone...his mother's voice screaming as Voldemort kills her... _

"NO!" yelled someone.

Harry was on his knees again. He looked up and saw Draco had been the one who had shouted. He had his wand pointed at Snape's chest. He stood between Snape and Harry.

"You horrible little man!" he spat.

Blaise rushed forward past them and landed by his knees next to Harry, his hand touching his arm gently. Draco kept his wand on Snape as he walked slowly over to Harry.

"Get out!" he shouted at Snape. "Get out before I curse you to hell! Don't think I won't!"

Snape spat on the floor. "Who are you to tell me to get out of my own class room!"

"Draco fucking Malfoy!" Draco shouted, his English accent stronger than normal. "Get out of my sight, NOW!"

Severus frowned, his beady eyes watching Draco's wand. "You wouldn't dare! I know your father, boy, he will hear about this!"

"Fuck off!" Draco barked.

"I will be informing the headmaster of this, Mr Malfoy, you are sure to be expelled!"

"See if I give a fuck!" Draco yelled again.

Snape threw his ugly chin into the air and marched out the door.

Draco suddenly looked very tired, and he kneeled down by Blaise and Harry.

"Are you two ok?" he asked in a softer voice.

They both nodded wearily.

"Come on, let's go get some Butterbeer or something," Blaise muttered, helping Harry to his feet. They exited the cold potions room.

"Harry, if I had known, if I have even known half of it...I would never…I would never have _dreamed_….have dreamed of being so..."

"It's ok." Harry said, touching Draco's arm briefly. "I forgive you."

Draco let out a breath and smiled tenderly.

0000

Pansy was surprised to see her boys sit so quietly around one of Slytherins green fires. Goyle seemed normal, chomping down on magic marshmallows. Harry's eyes were shadowed like he was thinking of deep dark memories. Blaise had reduced his marshmallow to a sticky pulp and Draco seemed to shake himself every five minutes like his whole body was aching.

"What's up your snouts today?" Pansy asked, taking a puff on her cigarette.

"Snape." the three boys cursed.

"He's a bloody gobbler." Blaise said, pounding at the marshmallow. "A bloody homophobic gobbler."

"What's a gobbler?" asked Harry, looking up from the fire.

"Someone who thinks their pain is worst than everyone else's. Someone who always has something worse to add, someone who doesn't care about others' feelings; a human dementor. Someone who likes to hurt others so they can get their freaky thrills."

Harry nodded and stared back into the fire.

"Snape's a bitch," Pansy said, blowing smoke out her nose. "But that doesn't mean he should ruin our Sunday night."

"Please! No more alcohol!" Harry cried

"I had something more fun in mind!"

"My ears are deceiving me!" Draco said, in mock horror.

Pansy laughed.

0000

Five minutes later Pansy had them all sitting in their pyjamas, each with a big cup of hot chocolate and bowl of ice cream.

"This is what you call fun?" Goyle asked.

"Besides screwing around with the boy wonder, yeah." Pansy replied with a smirk.

Harry blushed.

"Let's tell girly secrets!" said Pansy, leaning in.

"We don't have girly secrets." Draco said, in his pyjamas covered in love hearts. "We're boys!"

"Fine, let's play truth."

"No."

"Fine, dare."

"Pansy, we are not going to play these childish games with you just so you can relive your screwy childhood!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"What songs do you think we should play at our next gig?" asked Blaise, breaking Pansy and Draco's argument.

"Nirvana! Nirvana!" cried Draco clapping his hands.

"I know a really cool song we should play!" said Harry with a smile. "It's not a very well known band. They come from New Zealand. They have some really cool music, though!"

"What's the song about?" asked Goyle

"It's from this guy's point of view. He meets this girl in Verona, which does well with the lie you told Madam Rosetta about you coming from there."

"That's sound cool. Who are you going to sing it about?" Blaise asked.

"Ah…no one." Harry said, rubbing the back of his head.

"You need to sing it about someone. It gives the song feeling."

"Well, ah, I could sing it about um… I don't know."

"Harry!"

"Well, I don't have a girlfriend or a crush so who am I going to sing to then? I don't see why I have to sing it about anyone anyway!" Harry said, angrily.

"What does the song say she's like, the girl?"

"Um pretty, and um she likes listening to punk rock, and she is wearing a black frock." Harry said nervously.

Blaise breathed heavily. His eyes skimmed quickly over the common room, over the first years doing homework, to Goyle, whom he paused at and shook his head. Then to Pansy and Draco. He glanced between to two as if sizing them up.

"I have chosen Draco!"

Everyone laughed besides the boy in question.

"I'm not pretty, I'm ruggedly handsome!" Draco protested.

Everyone laughed some more.

Harry shook his head. "You're saying I have to sing to Malfoy?"

"Yep." Blaise chirped. "Just turn all that negative angry schoolboy rage into a lustful song. It will work wonders, I swear."

"But Draco's a boy." Goyle said, reasonably

"Yes, but he fits the things better, he's pretty, (Draco hmmed and muttered, "Ruggedly handsome.") he likes listening to punk rock, and he has the most frocks out of all of them."

"_What_!" Harry cried. "You own _frocks_!"

Draco had the grace to turn a little red.

"Don't tell me you believe in all those stereotypical views that only women can wear dresses!"

"You have dresses!" Harry chortled.

"You should have seen the time he wore a bright yellow dress to a Death Eater's dinner last year. Lucius, I swear, snorted mashed potato halfway down the bloody table."

"Can you blame him? Draco looked like a bumblebee who had wandered in from Hufflepuff!"

"Hey, I looked good!" Draco mumbled. "I mean, it wasn't anything like the time Blaise was caught horseback riding naked, or when Goyle was caught masturbating in the clubhouse toilets!"

Everyone laughed.

"Or what about when Pansy told Draco's mother she thought she had parental issues?"

"No one can be that emotionally retarded without having some kind of issues!" Pansy said angrily. "I mean, she didn't like saying the word "cheesecake"! What's wrong with cheesecake?"

"No, the funniest one was when Draco joined the polo team!" said Blaise, clutching his stomach. "He played polo!" he snorted out his nose. "And he wore polo pants!"

Everyone was quiet for a moment, then suddenly all burst out laughing. Because everything was better, and Draco in polo pants was hilarious. So Harry spent the rest of the night with his new friends, hoping Hermione and Ron weren't waiting up, and that Monday morning would never come.


	5. Dramatic Entrance

Hello! Hello! Just a quick note to thank every one for all the lovely reviews! You make posting this worth it!

I would also like to thank (I have to thank some one each chapter its tradition) James Smith for being my obsession this past week and The Swans Road bridge, you seem to be the bud of all our jokes, for which I am eternally sorry.

0000

The next week passed extremely quickly for Harry. The band practised whenever they found a free moment, whilst juggling homework and quidditch. Harry was exhausted with trying to find the time to hang out with the Gryffindors. He loved Ron and Hermione, but he was just too damn busy. It would be so much easier if they liked the Slytherins...then Harry had an idea, which in turn lead him to his current situation.

"Harry, are you sure they asked me to sit with them?" Blaise asked as Harry led him to Gryffindor table on Friday morning.

"Yeah." Harry lied. "Ron and Hermione agree; it's about time we all became friends."

Blaise looked unsurely at Harry. "Why aren't the others here, then?"

Harry knew bringing Malfoy and Pansy straight off wouldn't go down well. He avoided Blaise's question and sat down quickly across from Hermione and Ron.

"Hey guys," he said, pulling Blaise down. "This is my friend Blaise. I thought it would be cool if we had breakfast together."

Blaise glared at Harry, then sat down and smiled at the flabbergasted pair.

"Nice to meet you properly!" he said.

Hermione and Ron just stared.

Harry coughed. "Blaise has read _Hogwarts: A History_, haven't you, Blaise?"

"Yeah." Blaise said, buttering some toast. "I find it appalling how little some people know about our wonderful school!"

"Really?" asked Hermione in a quiet voice.

Blaise nodded as he smirked a smile only Harry could see. "I mean, so many people don't even know Hogwarts have a small army of house elves working in the kitchens and cleaning up after us for no pay!"

Harry stifled a laugh.

"I wish there was some sort of group that cared for elf rights. I would be the first to join!" Blaise said, full of conviction.

Harry nearly peed him self.

"Oh, but there is!" Hermione cried.

She pulled out her S.P.E.W. notebook which she took everywhere, and the box of badges. She immediately started her rant about S.P.E.W.'s aims. Harry wasn't listening, he'd heard it a millions times before, but Blaise seemed to be to be paying actual attention. When Hermione had finished, Blaise told her that the idea was incredible, produced a couple of sickles from his bag and bought a badge. Unlike Ron and Harry, he pinned the bright blue badge on and smiled one of his big toothy smiles that he normally reserved for those he was intent on wooing. Hermione smiled back with a red tinge on her cheeks.

Ron also looked red, though Harry didn't think it was a good sort of red.

"Ron's on the Quidditch team." Harry said quickly to Blaise, pointedly.

"Of course! I saw his miraculous game at the end of the year!" Blaise declared, trying his smile on Ron.

"May I ask what you were thinking during that first save? I mean, it was wonderful! It's like you _are_ the quaffle. I couldn't keep my eyes off you the entire game, I swear!" Blaise leaned forward. "I wish you could give a few tips to our keeper at Slytherin, he's hopeless!"

Ron ran his hands through his hair.

"It was nothing really," he mumbled, going red again.

Blaise smiled again.

"Nothing really! It was superb! I wish I could play Quidditch like you! But I naturally fly lop-sided, it's quite bizarre!"

"I'm sure you're not that bad." Ron said, kindly. "I could give you some tips if you wanted."

"That'd be brilliant, Ron!"

Harry was almost crying with mirth. He knew this was a good idea. They might both be madly in love with Blaise, but it was still a good idea.

0000

"I swear they were about to have a bitch fight on the table over me!"

"Amusing." Draco said.

"It was like some crazy battle of the bad-haired! Granger was like, 'Blaise, come and help me with my spew!' and Weasley was like, 'Let's go play with our broomsticks!' and then Harry was all like, 'Blaise, we have band practise!" and then I was like, 'Yay, I have minions!' and they were like 'What?' and then I hypnotised them with my Italian good looks and…"

"He made that last bit up!" Harry called from across the tower.

The weather had been warm for the beginning of winter and they had decided to try having band practice out in the astronomy tower. Though Goyle kept on getting distracted by Pansy and Terry Boot hooking up in the corner and Draco seemed in a complete selfish bastard mood.

"Isn't that cool, Draco?" Blaise said happily. "I made the entire golden trio my bitches!"

Harry 'hmphed' in disagreement and continued strumming at his guitar.

"Oh yes, wonderful, but don't think I'm letting any more of those freaks into my band." Draco drawled.

Harry glanced up quickly, pain in his eyes, before quickly looking down at his guitar again.

"Harry's our friend, Draco!" Blaise said angrily, in a hushed voice.

"Harry's a Gryffindor, Blaise! Burn-Slytherins-on-sticks, capture-virgin-Slytherins-and-sacrafice-them-to-Godric Gryffindor!"

"Draco, what's your problem? You should know better than anyone that stereotypes placed on us by houses means nothing in the real world! In this world, Draco, Harry is our friend and that comment you made about his friends was way out of line!"

Draco looked haughtily ashamed. He shrugged and walked over to Harry. He squatted down and talked to him in a hushed voice. Harry went red, and Blaise wondered what they were talking about.

0000

"Sorry about being rude with regards to your friends, Potter. You know, that time of the month, and all."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you know I can't lie to you, Potter! You're too pretty." Draco blowed heavily out his nose. "It's not an excuse for being rude or anything, but I got a letter from my mother today, and that always puts me in the foulest of moods."

"You don't get on with your mother?" Harry asked.

"My mother always been a bit deranged. "Possessed by the Devil", if Pansy was explaining it. Mother's letters are always a bit… frightening to read."

"Are you ok?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Oh yes, just a bit bitchy. And I say, whose ever idea it was to practise up here is mad. I believe it's starting to snow."

"It was your idea, Draco." said Blaise, slinking over.

Little white drops of snow settled in his night-black hair. Draco shivered and wrapped his cloak tighter around his long slim body. He purposely ignored Blaise's last comment.

"Come on Goyle, we're going inside."

Goyle sent one last glare at Pansy and Terry, who it seemed hadn't realised it was snowing, before shrinking his drums and following the other lightly-dusted-snow-covered boys.

"Where are we going?" Blaise asked as he turned down from the astronomy tower stairs.

"Why hasn't she slept with me yet?" Goyle asked suddenly.

"Ok, just change the conversation randomly." Blaise said.

"I presume you mean Pansy?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I've fancied her for ages."

"I am so sorry, if I had known..." Harry started, going bright red.

"Don't worry about it." Goyle grumbled. "I'm used to her running about with other guys anyway, and it's not like you could've helped it."

"I still feel horrid." Harry sighed.

"Same. I slept with her last Thursday."

"Blaise! You little fiend, that was yesterday!"

Blaise smirked. "I was bored."

"You should have read or something, like normal people do!" Draco said.

"It's ok, Blaise. If I were you, I would have done the same." Goyle said dully.

"Maybe you should get drunk, or take pills." Harry said, shrugging. "I find you end up having sex with people when that happens, and fifty percent of the time it's Pansy."

"Nah, the other fifty percent is Blaise, and I wouldn't fancy that!"

"Hey!" Blaise cried. "I'll have you know I have seduced the entire Golden Trio."

"Not this again." Draco sighed.

"I wouldn't say that comment is true, Blaise. I don't feel that seduced by you." Harry said.

"Really?" Blaise said, licking his lips. "You did last weekend."

"Ew! Please no more talking about Blaise's sex life!" Goyle begged.

"You're only upset because you're not in it!" Blaise snapped. "And plus I haven't bedded Weasley or Granger..." Blaise paused slightly, then grinned wickedly. "...yet." he added.

"Ew!" everyone else cried.

"Let's go visit them, Harry!" Blaise said, tugging on Harry's arm. "We can go play chess or something! Come on, Harry! We can show Goyle and Draco how much they love me!"

Harry glanced and Goyle and Draco. "Do you guys want to meet my friends? I mean, you don't have to, and I can't promise they'll be nice."

Draco shrugged. "I've been pretty rude." He shrugged again. "Though they haven't been partially friendly."

"See it all! A new leaf, a new year, a new page!" Blaise said with a smile.

"I don't mind. I always wanted to see the inside of the Gryffindor common room. Draco told us in 1st year they had tables made of Slytherin bones."

Harry spluttered.

"You do realise we've been walking around for the past five minutes having no idea where we're going?" Draco said, quickly changing the subject.

"To Gryffindor!" Blaise cried.

Draco and Goyle glared at him.

And Harry laughed.

0000

"Now, try not to make a dramatic entrance." Harry begged. "It might take the Gryffindors a while to get used to you."

"Harry! Who are you calling dramatic?" Blaise cried. "We Slytherins hate attention, we hate the limelight! We are as low key as keys go!"

"I wish I'd worn my bumblebee dress." said Draco, rubbing his hands together.

"Please, just be…sane."

Draco smirked.

Harry said the password to the Fat Lady, who was eyeing the Slytherins carefully. The door opened and he stepped in quickly, thanking the gods the common room was quite empty. He waved at Hermione and Ron, and then in stepped Draco and Blaise.

They paused as the room went quiet. Draco smiled in fake nervousness, his eye lashes batting. He bit his lip and put one arm on his slim hip. Blaise smiled a big toothy grin, and flipped his dark black hair with his hand. Draco undid the clasp of his cloak, and slipping it off his shoulders, he flung it off into Harry's arms. Harry went red and tried very hard not to stare; Draco was wearing black skin-tight leather pants. He fanned himself with his hand, and pulled his green jersey over his head. A couple of inches of pale, smooth, creamy skin showed, before he threw the jersey for Harry to catch as well. Blaise removed his cloak also, thrusting his hands into his pockets.

Harry heard some fifth year girls sigh and mutter, "Zabini and Malfoy are so hot!"

Harry thought they looked like drippy muggle male models posing for a magazine.

Harry shook his head and started walk over to his friends. Blaise and Draco followed, swinging their hips and running their fingers through their hair. Harry thought they were acting a bit silly. Goyle stumbled along behind them like a lost puppy.

"Hey Ron, Hermione." Harry said, taking a seat.

Hermione and Ron didn't say anything, they just stared.

"Hello, Ronald. Hello, Hermione." Blaise said, taking a seat next to Harry. He crossed his legs and smiled.

Draco and Goyle sat down as well. Draco looked bored now that his little show was over.

"You guys know Goyle and Malfoy." said Harry.

"Hello." said Goyle, trying to be pleasant.

"A pleasure as always." Draco smiled, sarcastically.

Blaise hit him.

"Hello." said Hermione through gritted teeth. She glared at Harry.

"Ah Hermione, Goyle was wondering about S.P.E.W.?" Blaise said, nudging Goyle.

"Yeah, it sounds fascinating," Goyle nodded.

Harry smiled. He'd never felt so proud of the Slytherins. Well, Blaise and Goyle, anyway.

Malfoy had started a staring competition with Ron.

Blaise, once he was sure Hermione was deep into discussing the goals of S.P.E.W., turned to Ron and started a conversation about how much he loved the Chudley Cannons. He winked at Harry.

Harry glared at Draco, but Draco just looked at him indifferently.

"I don't know what you expected from me, Potter." he said in a hushed voice.

"I expected that you would _try_, Malfoy."

"And when I was five I expected my father to buy me a solid gold flying pony, but some things just don't happen, Potter. It's the way of the world."

0000

"He can be such a bitch!" Harry said in an angry outburst.

The last of the autumn leaves were still hanging on the tree tops with a fervent effort as two boys lazed under the great oak. Leaf piles surrounded the boys, who were idly strumming chords on their accoustic guitars, their fingers still sticky from the toffee they had brought with them.

"I…chomp ...presume you are …chomp… talking about …chomp … Draco." Blaise said, his mouth still filled with toffee.

"Of course!" Harry drawled. "What's so hard about being nice to my friends?"

"Well, Harry, to tell the truth, what makes you think Draco should have to? I mean, you don't even call him by his first name."

"What," Harry spat, and then his voice became high and heavy, "Draaaaaacco?"

"Really, you two, do you wait for me to come by just so you can call that out?" said a voice.

"Oh…um...hi Draco." Blaise said.

Harry was too embarrassed to speak.

Draco leaned against the tree and crossed his arms.

"Pansy's got some special meeting she wants us all to go to." he said, an eyebrow high in the air. "You guys don't play kinky roll plays where one of you pretends to be me, do you?"

"Ha ha, very funny, Draco. Come on, let's go. Pansy'll whip my arse if we're late."

The boys made their way up to the castle in an eerie quiet. Harry, as red as a hot tomato, tried hard to ignore Draco, who was smirking and trying to catch his eye.

"You seem to like saying my name, Potter." Draco said as they walked up the stone steps leading into Hogwarts.

"Shut up, Malfoy."

Draco laughed. "Is bitty Harry a bit embarrassed?"

"Shut up!"

"Oh, isn't that cute," Draco said, sarcastically.

"Will you to please stop having a domestic in the middle of the doorway?" Blaise said angrily. "What part of 'whip my arse' don't you understand?"

"Stop overreacting, Blaise." Draco said sourly.

"Stop being such a bitch, Draco!" Blaise said, copping the sourness.

"Will you both stop fighting, please." Harry said

"This is none of your business, Potter!"

"Shut up, _Malfoy_!" Blaise declared, stressing Draco's last name.

"Please, I feel like my parents are arguing in the car and I'm in the back seat." Harry said, miserably.

"You don't have-" Draco started, but Blaise interrupted him.

"Draco! Why do you have to be such an arsehole all the time?" he huffed.

"Come on, please, no name calling." Harry sighed.

"I can call him an arsehole if I want to call him an arsehole!" Blaise said.

"Yeah Potter, and I can call Blaise a sack of rotten meat if I wanna call him a sack of rotten meat!"

"At least I'm not a sack of bitter potatoes!" Blaise cried angrily.

"I am _so_ not a sack of bitter potatoes." Draco huffed.

"So are." Blaise shot back.

"Please! No one's a sack of anything!"

"Bloody hell, Potter! You're such a sack of left-wing pacifist politicians."

"I don't mind that, that much." said Harry.

And then Blaise laughed. "Let's go before Pansy whips my arse."

Harry scowled. "You found that whole exchange fun, didn't you?" Harry asked angrily.

"Quite." Blaise smirked.

"You Slytherins are weird!" Harry said in angry awe. "Did you find it fun?" he asked Draco.

"It was ok. Not as good as the time Goyle got angry and tried throwing Blaise off the astronomy tower."

"I thought you," Harry said, speaking to Blaise, "tried to jump off the astronomy tower."

"That was a different time. I thought I had the power of flight and decided to live like the owls."

"No, I mean the time you tried committing suicide." Harry said quietly, in a concerned voice.

"Oh, that time." Blaise said, happily. "I forgot that time."

"How many times have you tried to jump off the astronomy tower?" Harry asked, shocked.

Blaise started counting on his fingers.

"Seven times." he declared.

"And each time he forgot about the balcony." Draco put in.

"I wonder what crazy thing Pansy wants to talk about today?" Blaise asked, changing subject as they approached the classroom door.

"Well, only one way to find out!" Draco said, pushing open the door.

"Blaise Zabini, I'm going to whip your arse! You're ten minutes late!"

Blaise sighed and whispered sarcastically to Harry and Draco, "Thanks, I told you so!"

Ok, now I'm a bit nevvy about the music I am going to get the band to play, I love most music, but some of my tastes are a bit….ranged. I try to choose songs that every one likes and songs that lyrics match with the scene in the story, but I'm still nevvy and twitchy! Please any suggestions would be greatly welcomed; I would love to hear what sort of music you guys are into. Also I will answer any questions if you are feeling a bit confused.


	6. Bad Light

Next chapter! It's quite short because the next chapter (which shall be here no later then the 21st) is going to be a big musical fantastic slashly masterpiece…hopefully.

Nothing is mine.

This chapter is dedicated to Alfie; Jude Law is a sexy beast and continues to remind me of Draco.

Also big thanks to Silverone3, TheTigersFire, Moi, Anegativegrl and potterluvva for suggesting songs and bands! If anyone else had and I've forgot you I'm sorry I love you to!

0000

"Ok, deep breaths," Pansy said. "Now, Harry, drop!"

Harry Potter, who was standing on a desk with his back to the band, shook his head.

"Sure, you can defeat evil but you won't even drop three feet into our outstretched arms." Draco drawled.

"Pansy, why are we playing these silly trust games anyway?" Harry whined, his voice a couple of octaves higher.

"To build trust among the band! Now _drop_!"

"I don't like the sensation of falling!"

"Harry, you play Quidditch! How do you get down to the ground if you don't fall?" Blaise asked, trying not to laugh.

"That's controlled falling." Harry whined again.

"So is this, Potter," said Draco angrily. "Just fall, for Merlin's sake!"

Harry gulped. He closed his eyes and fell blindly off the desk, waiting for the crash as he hit the ground, but it never happened.

He slowly opened his tightly closed eyes. He looked up and saw four faces looking down at him. Goyle and Blaise looked concerned, while Draco and Pansy looked like they were about to burst out laughing.

"Was the little womanly screech really necessary?" Draco asked.

"I didn't scream." said Harry, standing onto his feet.

"You so did! Like a flaming banshee!"

"Not funny, Malfoy!"

"Oh yeah, it's not _Drraaacooo_ when I'm teasing you, is it?"

"Will you two please be quiet! We're going to try some role plays!"

Draco snorted.

"Ohh! I'm the French maid!" Blaise shouted, waving his hand in the air.

"Not that sort of role play, you nob!" Pansy said angrily. "We're going to practice what it will be like when you're famous and crazed fans want your autograph!"

"Um, Pansy?" asked Harry, delicately. "Is there anyway I can possibly get any more famous than I am now?"

"Rub it in our faces, why don't ya!" Pansy said. "Come on, Blaise and I will go first. Blaise, you be the fan."

Pansy and Blaise stood up in front of Goyle, Draco and Harry, who had all taken a seat. Blaise smiled and walked over to Pansy.

"'Ello, I am a Frrrench maid, can I 'ave your autogrrraph and a spank?"

"Blaise! I said no French maids!" Pansy cried.

The others sniggered.

"Please, Pansy! I want to be a maid!"

"No, Blaise, you're a slightly crazed fan!"

They tried again. Blaise walked over to Pansy.

"Hello, Professor, I've been a naughty student!"

Harry, Draco and Goyle laughed loudly.

"Blaise, this is not funny!" Pansy stomped over and sat down. "Goyle and Harry can have a go."

"Please Pansy, one more! I was going to be a vampire!"

"Yeah Pansy, let Blaise go. I don't want to do role plays." Goyle said bleakly.

"Fine, Harry and Draco, you try."

Harry and Draco glared at each other.

"I'm not going to be one of your love struck fans, Potter!" Draco cried.

"Well, I don't want to be your fan either, Malfoy!"

"Take turns!" Pansy cried.

"Oh, hello Boy Who Lived!" Malfoy cried in fake falsetto. "I love you! Can I have your babies, or at least touch your unruly hair with my grubby fingers?"

Everyone laughed, none so much is Harry. "My turn." he wheezed.

"Hey, babe," he said, his voice in deep deep bass, "I wanna take you home and snap you like a twig!"

Malfoy's eyes went as wide as saucers before he started laughing with everyone.

0000

"Hey, Harry!" called Ron and the Gryffindor dorm mates as Harry walked into his dorm room later that night. Harry said hello back, and started tiredly getting back into his pyjamas.

"Hey Harry, Seamus stole some butterbeer and we thought we might stay up and all have a boys chat!" said Dean happily.

"Yeah, that sounds cool." said Harry, grabbing a bottle from Seamus. "What do you guys want to do?"

"Let's play dare!" Neville said.

"Neville, that's so 4th year!" Ron sighed.

"I'm sorry for living, then!" Neville cried.

"Oh no! He's turning suicidal on us again." Dean laughed.

"Bet he's going to go jump off the astronomy tower and not realise there's a balcony!" Harry laughed. When the others looked at him with raised eyebrows, he stopped.

"Sooo…um, why don't we play the game where someone asks like 'has any one masturbated over Lavender' and the others say yes or no." Harry suggested.

"I have!" said Ron.

"Same!" the others chorused.

0000

The game was going quite well, until Ron got a bit personal.

"Ok, who has had sex before?"

Harry gulped. He didn't know if this was the best time to admit to Ronald that he had popped his younger sister's cherry. Or that he had had sexual relations with Slytherins, one being a boy.

"Never." said a gloomily Neville. "My Gran doesn't believe in sex before marriage."

"I haven't." said Ron, going red.

"I have!" said Seamus, happily.

The others (besides Harry) stared in awe as if Seamus was living every 16 year old's fantasy. Harry remembered a comment Blaise had made about Seamus being a good fuck and snorted.

"Their name wouldn't start with a "B", would it?" Harry said sardonically, watching Seamus go bright red.

"What about you then, Harry? You haven't answered." Seamus said, trying to get the light off him.

"Well, Dean hasn't answered either."

"Um, I kind of had sex with...don't hate me, Ron, but Ginny." Dean spluttered.

"Dean!" Ron said angrily.

"What! She told me I was her first!" Harry shouted, forgetting himself.

"Harry!"

"Whoops."

"I can't believe you both slept with my sister!"

"Well, there wasn't much sleeping..."

"Dean!"

"I can't believe she lied!" Harry said.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Ron said.

"Well I can't believe Seamus bonked Blaise Zabini!" Harry said loftily.

"Seamus!"

"Harry! How did you know?" Seamus cried.

"He told me right after we had sex!" Harry declared heatedly, forgetting himself again and revealing another secret. "Whoops."

"Harry!"

"You slept with Blaise as well, you bitch!" Seamus cried.

"Ok, can everyone calm down and explain this!" Ron shouted lately "Neville is a virgin, so am I. Dean slept with my sister, Harry slept with my sister, Seamus slept with Blaise, so did Harry. Ok, now this is confusing..."

"Doesn't leave Ginny in a good light, does it?" said Neville.

"Or me." Harry added.

"So you and Seamus are gay?" Dean asked.

"Well, not really, we've just both been drawn into the Italian fly trap, I'd say." said Harry, laughing.

"Have you two ever hooked up?" Ron asked, painfully. "It wasn't on my bed, was it!"

"No, we haven't!" Seamus cried.

"How can you not really be gay?" asked Dean.

"Well I've sleep with more girls than guys." said Harry, off handedly.

"Wait, haven't you only slept with Ginny and Blaise?" asked Ron.

Harry went bright red. "And Pansy Parkinson."

Silence filled the dorm room.

"You lucky bastard!" cried Dean.

"Harry, what is wrong with you! You don't tell me or Hermione _anything_ these days!" Ron said furiously.

"Please, calm down, Ron..."

"No, I don't think I will, Harry!" Ron wrenched open his bed curtain and threw him self on bed, closing his curtains and 'hmm'ing loudly.

The others laughed and readied themselves for bed as well. Harry supposed he shouldn't be angry at Ron for not supporting him. I mean, he did sleep with his youngest sister.

"Harry?" whispered Seamus when the lights went out. "You know, if you ever did want to fool around a bit, I wouldn't mind..."

Harry shivered. He imagined Draco's face raising an eyebrow in the darkness. He didn't answer Seamus, pretending to be asleep.

0000

Reviews are always welcomed! Like Draco sneaking into my bedroom, always welcomed.

Also Keriana Williams brought up how the time line is a bit off, I always get confused, well more like delusional, because I like the idea of Harry being the age he is in every book all the time, like if I read the first book again I don't care if he had other books to me he is 11 and wonderful (not that I like 11 year olds like that), if I read that same book in twenty years Harry will still be 11. So Harry might be born in 1980 and be dancing around to the music that was cool in 1996 or when ever, but Harry is also now Harry in my mind, I don't know if that made any sense, thank you anyway for the lovely long review!


	7. Intoxicated by your company, part 1

Ello all my wonderful marshmallows, this is only part one of the long massive, slashy, musical, social studies goodness; I don't own anyone besides the name of the band.

This story is dedicated to the wonderful John Campbell; I love that silly little fella.

Thanks for all the superb reviews!

Hey gangsters say 'word' right? e.g. 'me and my hoes are cruising down to the hood to get us sum pies word'. I was just wondering.

0000

"So you don't care."

"Not really."

"Harry! How can you not care!" Blaise said angrily, filling his mouth with a big spoon of porridge.

"If they want to act all melodramatic and not talk to me, let them."

"Harry, that's horrid! You need to go and talk to them; it's been four days!"

"No, I don't," said Harry, laughing bitterly. "They don't care about me, Blaise. They don't care about life or love or anything, only their poor little lives."

"Still, I feel so bad. They're both talking to me, though, and they haven't even mentioned the popping of your anal cherry."

Harry glared at Blaise. Blaise wiggled his eyebrows.

"Do you want another go at it behind the broom shed?"

"Blaise! Please! All your petty talk is ruining my bagel!" said Draco as he sat down next to Harry.

Blaise scoffed, "Oh, your poor bagel! I'm turning all the cream cheese rotten, am I?"

"You know the rules, Blaise!" Draco said angrily. "No talk about screwing Harry Potter behind the broom shed until after lunch."

"And how long has this rule been in place?" Harry asked, mockingly.

"Since third year. It's kind of a running joke." Blaise said, nonchalantly.

Harry made a confused face, as if asking the question 'What the fuck?'.

"So why aren't you sitting at Gryffindor anyway, Potter?" Draco asked.

"I'm having another fight with Hermione and Ron, and Seamus Finnegan was getting grabby under the table."

"Bloody Irish, can't keep their hands to themselves."

"Or their potatoes." Blaise added with wide eyes.

Harry frowned, and was about to ask what he meant when Draco caught his eye and shook his head viciously. He smiled at Harry, then gestured at Blaise, turning his finger round and round to signal Blaise was crazy. Harry had to smother his laugh with his fist. Draco smirked and took another bite of bagel.

"And then I'm like, 'It's not rape if you rape them back!', and he's like, 'Get away from me, you hillbilly!' and I'm like, 'First return my cousin!' …"

"Even though I'm sure this story is highly significant, if we don't leave now we'll be late for potions." Draco said, checking a silver pocket watch.

"Pff! I don't like potions now, Snape's a bully to us Slytherins!"

"Welcome to my life." Harry said sarcastically, fetching his bag from under the table.

0000

Harry spent the rest of his day with the unusual companionship of the Slytherins, but in Divination, the one lesson none of his band mates shared with him, Harry had no choice but to sit with Seamus.

"So Harry," purred Seamus, "Now that we're away from all those crazy straight people, I was wondering if you wanted to..."

"I can't." Harry said quickly, crossing his legs and moving over two spaces. "I…my ah…pimp doesn't allow it." he said, then winced. After spending all this time with the Slytherins, he'd hoped that a least a little bit of their cunning would have rubbed off on him. Clearly not.

"Your pimp? Damn that Draco Malfoy, he wouldn't let Blaise go with me to the Yule ball back in forth year either!"

"My pimp is Draco Malfoy?"

"That's who you mean, isn't it Harry?"

"Ah…yeah, of course, we hang down at the…ah ghetto…every other weekend bro…my snizzle."

"That's cool." said Seamus, looking a bit disappointed. "I mean, I understand your lifestyle choice and all. Being a gangster hoe must be fun."

Harry breathed heavily through his nose; he was almost shaking in amusement.

"Yeah, its da life… word!"

0000

"Blaise! How could you tell Seamus Finnegan that your pimp was Malfoy?" Harry cried at dinner.

"What, whose pimp am I now?"

Harry, who had just marched over to the Slytherin table, shook his head and sat down with the band. Pansy was painting her nails bright green while eating noodles, as Goyle watched on with beloved awe. Draco and Blaise had been eating shepherds pie.

"I love shepherds pie for dinner!" sang Blaise happily.

"You should have seen him, he really believed that you were my pimp!" Harry said with wide eyes to Draco.

"Well, like I've said before, if anyone was going to be our pimp, it would be Panse. She sleeps with us, sets us to sleep with each other, buys gifts for us and smokes like a horse."

"Horses don't smoke." quipped Pansy, lighting a fag.

"How come no Professor has ever noticed your smoking?" Draco asked.

"Magic." said Pansy with a smirk. "And numerous sexual favours."

"I am sorry to interrupt your assuredly delightful conversations," boomed the headmaster Dumbledore's voice over the school, "but I am obliged and proud to announce that our school charms club has won an award for best senior year charms club in the magical community!"

At this point, Blaise jumped off his chair and started shouting in joy. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" he chanted.

"I know its superb news, Mr. Zabini, but no reason to overreact." called Dumbledore.

"Are you even in the Charms club?" Harry whispered.

Blaise smirked. "Nope, just pleased, that's all."

Harry laughed.

"As I was saying, to award the sixth and seventh years, I have decided to allow the students a trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow afternoon and night, where I hear, from Madam Rosmerta, that a new band from Italy will be performing! Enjoy the rest of your dinner!"

Pansy gulped. Blaise looked like he was about to jump up and head for the astronomy tower.

"He means us, doesn't he?" asked Goyle, finding his voice first. "The band from Italy. I knew this was a bad idea, playing at the pub!"

"What are we going to do?" whispered Harry. "Everyone's bound to know it's us!"

Draco ran his fingers through his blond hair. "I think we should play anyway." he grumbled. "What's the worst that can happen? We get detention for being out of school grounds last week, Rosmerta gets arrested for selling alcohol to minors, and Potter wets his pants on stage."

"I'm not even going to argue, because even I reckon it might happen!" said Harry, crossing his legs.

Draco laughed. "See, this isn't going to weaken our performance! We're still going to get out there and rock together, as a band!"

"We don't even have a name." Blaise whined.

"I know," said Harry, smiling, "What about _Ostentatious_?"

"Who, me?" said Blaise.

"Very funny." mocked Harry.

"Yeah, that's a cool name, but only Blaise, Draco and Pansy are ostentatious by nature."

"That's even better!" said Draco. "_Ostentatious by Nature_."

"I like it!" said Pansy. "I'm going to go make band T-shirts! And plan our outfits." She grinned and got up from the table, skipping off and out the Hall in a very un-Slytherin manner.

"Do you think we're ready to play any of your music yet, Draco?" asked Blaise.

"Not yet." sighed Draco. "I think we'll be fine playing covers around wizards, but if we ever wanted to play for muggles, we'd have to branch out into our own music."

"Hi! My name's Harry. I'm in the band _Ostentatious by Nature._"

Draco smiled. "Bet it'll be nice being famous for something you remember." he joked.

Harry smiled. "And you'll like it, wont you, when we become richly famous, with both muggles and wizards alike worshiping us?"

Draco smiled widely. "I will love it."

Harry smile toothily as well.

"Hey, why don't we go and stand on the astronomy tower and pretend to be God spitting on his minions?" Draco suggested, taking his last bite of pie.

Harry laughed loudly. "That would be great."

"Where are you two young marshmallows off to?" Blaise asked suspiciously.

"Going to go and spit on people." Harry and Draco chorused.

"I swear! You two act like six-year-olds at times! Go run off, have your childish frills, Goyle and I are going to play chess!"

Harry and Draco didn't need telling twice. They both smirked and ran out of the great hall, cackling with glee.

"I swear again!" Blaise cried. "So childish! Anyway, do you want to play for candy or my new spinning top?"

0000

Harry leant over the astronomy tower wall, peering down at the people walking about in the small courtyard below. He smiled, and leant further over, calling back to his companion.

"So is this where Blaise tried to jump off?"

"Yeah." said Draco, leaning over the wall and peering down, his soft blond hair flying around his face. "I was quite surprised that he went through with it. He's one Slytherin who's braver than he looks."

Harry smiled and watched Draco's dark grey eyes scope over the grounds, his green scarf blowing in the wind.

"Look, there's someone!" said Harry, only taking his eyes off Draco's sculptured face for a second. "Bet you can't hit them!"

Draco laughed merrily. He sucked in, then spat, letting a glop of saliva fall as gracefully as a tear to the person's head below. He ducked away from the edge, pulling Harry with him, as the person looked hastily up.

"Bet he thinks its starting to rain!" laughed Draco and they sat behind the wall. Harry had doubled over in mirth.

"Who did you get?"

"Weasley. For you, of course."

Harry pulled a scornful look onto his face.

"Oh, come on." scoffed Draco. "You would've done the same if you'd known it was him!"

Harry smiled widely.

"See, you're not all Gryffindor, Potter. I bet you have a little Slytherin in you, and I'm not talking about Blaise!"

Harry hit Draco lightly while he laughed cheerfully. "You have no idea how right you are, Malfoy."

"So, do you want a go at spitting?" Draco asked. "I think it would be alright to risk trying to get Weasley again."

Harry got to his feet and offered his hand to pull Draco up.

"Do you know how much this reminds me of the muggle movie _Titanic_? How did you learn to spit, Malfoy? I thought rich kids didn't do such things!"

"Rich kids from Yorkshire do!" Malfoy said with a laugh. "And I don't think this is at all like that movie. You look nothing like Kate Winslet!"

"How do you know so much about Muggle culture?" asked Harry, leaning back over the wall.

There was a long pause, and Draco's eyes swept the landscape, seemingly to search for his next victim.

"My Father," he said at long last, "was fond of the saying, 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.' He thought it would be good for me to learn more about muggles, and so last summer, he allowed me to go into Muggle London for a bit of a "holiday". I spent a lot of time in muggle cafes and shops, and I learnt quite a lot, and how to use a thing called the "internet." I read their books and I listened to their music, and that's when I think I realised I couldn't become a Death Eater. Muggles were too much like me, and I didn't see why my father wanted to rid the world of them."

"Not all muggles live happily in London drinking cappuccinos and watching movies." said Harry.

"I know. I learnt about their wars, too. All the religious conflicts and all the pain some of them caused. But every race and every thing has that; I didn't want to help the thing that was going to bring them more pain than anything else."

"You've changed a lot." said Harry, banging shoulders with Draco. "For the better, I believe."

Draco laughed and spat again.

"I just got a Hufflepuff first year as he looked up, right on the face!" he hollered in glee, pulling Harry away from the edge again.

0000

When Harry woke up the next morning, the same feeling of dread that he always got before a Quidditch game had fastened itself to the walls of his stomach and esophagus. He rolled out of bed and quickly got changed.

"Do we have Potions homework, Harry? I've quite forgotten!" Dean asked when Harry saw him in the common room.

"Ah…ah..." Harry tried to tell him that they didn't when he realised his voice wasn't there.

"Harry, mate, are you ok?" Dean asked worriedly.

"Ah…I…Eg…Ahh!" Harry hissed and clutched his throat. Of all the days for him to loose his voice, it had to be this one.

"Harry! Have you lost your voice? Are you ok?" Dean asked worriedly.

Harry nodded and sat down quickly, before jumping up and running out of the common room. He needed to find his Slytherin friends, and quick.

0000

Harry found Goyle loitering around the kitchens. He almost collapsed in Goyle's arms in relief when he found him.

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Goyle, helping Harry stand, who had just run four floors and was awfully tired.

"Ah…ah…" Harry started, trying to speak and failing miserably.

"Oh no! You haven't lost your voice, have you? And on the day of our performance!"

Harry nodded sadly. He felt so guilty.

"Hey, what are you two doing round here?" called Blaise as he and Draco wandered down the corridor. "Day of the big performance! I hope you're all ready!"

"Harry's lost his voice." said Goyle with a frown.

"What!" cried Blaise. "Today of all fucking days!"

"It's not his fault." Goyle said fairly. "There's nothing he can do about it. We'll have to get Draco to sing."

"I'm not singing!" Draco said, crossing his arms. "Maybe Madam Pomfrey has a cure."

"It's probably more a mental thing." Blaise said, nodding his head. "He might need therapy."

"Or a really big shock, like when you have the hiccups."

"BOO!" Draco shouted loudly.

Harry just glared at him.

"Maybe we should get him to drink upside down!" Blaise suggested.

"Or drop cold ice down his back!"

Harry scowled angrily at them.

Pansy Parkinson ran around the corner and stood in front of them, panting.

"You guys, big news!" she chirped. "I just got a letter from Rosmerta. She says a talent scout is going to be watching you tonight! This could be our big break!"

Harry leant against the stone wall behind him and slunk down to the ground.

Blaise cringed. "That's great, Panse, but we have a bit of a problem. Harry here has lost his voice."

"BOO!" Pansy cried.

"I tried that already." said Draco good-naturedly.

"BOO BOO BOO!" Pansy cried again.

When Harry just continued glaring at her, she stopped. "Well, Draco will have to sing, unless Harry gets his voice back by this afternoon."

"Knickers!" cried Blaise angrily.

0000

By lunch Harry still hadn't found his voice, though the band had not given up hope, and seemed to refuse to accept it, treating him as if he had his voice.

"Your next class is charms, right?" asked Pansy.

Harry nodded.

"Well, after you have Charms, we're meeting in the boys' room in Slytherin to get ready. The password is 'mass orgy'. I have the best outfit planned for you. We go on at six, so we'll walk through the secret tunnel way at four thirty. That leaves us about thirty minutes for setting up and drinking as much as we can swallow."

Harry smiled bitterly. _Fat chance I'll be able to sing_, he thought angrily.

"BOO!" shouted Blaise.

Harry glared at him, as if to say "Drop it".

Blaise smiled, and then dramatically dropped it. "Harry!" he cried. "There's a massive spider on your shoulder!"

Harry crossed his arms grumpily and raised his eyebrow.

Blaise smiled sheepishly.

0000

After Charms, when Harry had slunk into the Slytherin boy's dormitory, he still hadn't regained his voice. He sat down next to Blaise on his bed angrily, and scowled at Pansy who was instructing Goyle on what to wear. Draco, who had already been dressed, lounged gracefully on his bed in such tight, shadowy, emerald, dragon-leather pants that Harry was surprised he managed to move at all. He also wore a very long top. Harry concentrated hard on it. It was far too long to be a top. Suddenly his mouth dropped.

Draco was wearing a dress.

A _dress_ over his leather pants.

Harry barely registered it when Blaise stripped off in front of him and pulled on his own tight pants.

Goyle, who was dressed in baggy slacks and a smart golfpunk shirt, was nervously tapping beats under his finger tips. Draco, who didn't seem bothered by anything, flipped through a _Witch Weekly_, looking bored. Blaise, now dressed in tight black pants and a very gothic vampire-style dress shirt, looked like he was about to wet himself. Pansy was brushing Blaise's shoulder length hair. She tied it up in a small ponytail before beckoning Harry to her.

"Strip." she demanded sharply.

Harry shook his head.

"Now, or I will do it for you!" she scowled.

Harry shook his head again. He could feel Draco smirking behind his back.

Pansy lunged and grabbed him roughly by the belt buckle. She undid it quickly and pulled his school pants ruthlessly down. Harry stood in his boxers, fully aware that Draco's eyes were no longer reading the magazine his hands held.

"Here, put these on." Pansy growled, thrusting a pair of black leather pants at him.

Harry tried pulling them on, but found they wouldn't slide up his thighs. He scowled angrily; he was skinny already as it was! Harry tried to get Pansy's attention, but she had her back turned and was adding a lot of gel to Goyle's hair.

"Need some help, love?" Draco purred.

Harry's eyebrows scrunched in the middle. He glared angrily at Draco, who had appeared very closely next to him.

"Here," said Draco, removing Harry's hands from the top of the pants and placing his own there. "Let me." He had to lean in closer to get ahold of the pants. Draco's breath was warm on Harry's neck.

"Ready?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded. Even if he had had his voice, he didn't think he would be able to speak.

"Three...two...one...now!" and Draco heaved the pants up with all his might over Harry's thighs, till they came to a stop, giving a seductive view of Harry's hip bones.

"They would have been easier to pull up if you weren't wearing underwear." Draco said, releasing Harry's pants. "That's what I do."

Harry couldn't help turning around and staring flabbergastedly at Draco as he walked back to his bed. His dress looked more like a long top, a very tight long top that flared out a bit round his hips.

Draco Malfoy _so_ had a better body than Cho Chang.

Draco smiled broadly. He winked at Harry, and went back to lounging on his bed.

"Ok, Harry, top off!" said Pansy, returning with a t-shirt in her hands.

Harry flushed. He was certain he could feel Draco's sharp grey eyes sweeping over his skin as he pulled his school shirt over his head. Pansy passed him the black t-shirt, which he pulled in on quickly. He peered over his shoulder briefly and smiled jadedly as Draco quickly looked away.

_Ostentatious by Nature_ was printed in bold blood-red letters over his chest.

_Why am I the only one who gets a band tee_, Harry wrote in the air with his wand, the bright red sparks lingering for a second. _I think I'm the least ostentatious of all of us,_ he wrote again.

Blaise turned quickly away from the mirror where he had been applying eye liner. "You aren't looking hard enough!" he said with a laugh. He turned back around and bent over a little, and Harry saw in purple printed on his leather clad arse, _Ostentatious by Nature_.

Goyle was putting blue wrist bands on that had the band name printed on them in white. Pansy laughed and told Harry that she had it printed on her bra, and asked if he wanted to see it. He declined.

_Where is your logo,_ Harry signed with his wand to Draco, while Blaise and Goyle started a game of tag around the dorm room. Pansy was trying to fix Harry's hair. Draco smirked and turned around on his bed. Printed across the top of the back of his man dress was the band's name, displayed in bright green. He turned back around.

"I also have it on my underpants if you want to see, Potter."

_I thought you weren't wearing underpants?_, Harry signed, smiling cheekily.

"Well, you'd better come and have a look, to see if I was lying or not."

Harry shook his head vigorously.

"Hey!" Pansy protested, who was trying to fix his hair.

"Tag, you're it!" Blaise cried, hitting Harry.

"Will you all calm down, we have to leave now anyway!" Pansy said angrily, and giving Harry's hair one last ruffle, she picked up her bag and hurried them out of the dorm room like an over-protective mother.

0000

Madam Rosmerta was quite surprised that the band had snuck in the back way. She still didn't recognise the Slytherins, and Harry made sure his fringe covered his scar, keeping to the back, his eyes continually darting to the looking at the floor.

"I am very pleased with the turn out!" she said out the back of the makeshift stage she brought out on Fridays. "Hogwarts has a special treat for their sixth and seventh years, so I reckon there's about seventy people crammed out there."

"Great." Draco mumbled.

"Well, you'd better get on in about... five minutes. Oh, and do you have a name yet?"

"We are '_Ostentatious By Nature_'." Draco said, slipping into his Italian voice.

Madam Rosmerta smiled and slipped out the front.

"Harry, you really need to get your voice back!" Blaise said, suddenly very nervous. "What are we going to do?"

"I've got to go out and introduce you guys. And hell, I need a drink." Pansy said running her fingers through her black hair. "Just give him a good shock, it will work!"

Harry tried desperately to talk but no noise came out.

Goyle sat at the drum kit as if he really expected Harry's voice to return in the next couple of seconds.

"BOO!" Blaise cried in frustration.

Harry still couldn't talk. He made a loud gurgling noise in aggravation.

"What are we going to do?" whined Blaise.

"Fuck, why are you bloody dolts always overreacting? Pansy said give him a scare, so give him a bloody scare!" Draco barked angrily.

"Well, I don't see _you_ doing anything about it!" cried Blaise. "We need to go on in thirty seconds!"

"Bloody hell!" Draco cried. "I have to do _everything_!"

Draco stepped very quickly a couple of paces to Harry. He bent his head the short distance to Harry's mouth and kissed him hard on the lips. One of his hands came up and rested on Harry's neck, feeling Harry's pulse quicken. He was surprised when Harry didn't push him away. Instead, he felt two arms slither around his hips. He gently pushed Harry's lips open with an ostentatious tongue and explored Harry's mouth, little shivers going down his spine. He didn't even hear Goyle grumble in disgust. When they parted after what was only a few seconds but had felt like an age, Harry swore loudly.

"Fuck, Malfoy, I swear I nearly wet my self." Harry grumbled, his voice perfectly returned. His eyes widened, and he stared at Draco, his fingers finding his throat. "But ah…thanks for ah…finding my voice."

Draco smirked. "Anytime, Potter."

"Are you fags ready?" hissed Goyle. "You all know what song we're playing first?"

"Yep." the band chorused, picking up their instruments.

"Then let's rock."

0000

"Bloody hell. Potter's always screwing things up." said Pansy, throwing herself towards the bar. "Vodka!" She barked angrily at Rosmerta, and the barmaid acquiesced without a sound.

Pansy peered around. The pub was quite full. More than she thought public health organisations would recommend. She saw Harry's ugly friend Ron and the beaver sitting with a big group of 'nice people'. Pansy laughed, and wondered what they'd do when Harry walked out there with leather pants on. _Well, all good things must to come to an end, why not in the hands of mute Harry Potter?_, she thought bitterly. She picked up her vodka and moved over to the stage. She knew as soon as she stepped out there that the pub, which was mainly filled with Hogwarts students, would recognise her. _Rosmerta will never let us out back in here once she finds out, _Pansy thought. _Oh well, _she thought, _here goes nothing. _Grabbing her vodka tighter, she stepped out onto the stage and into the spot light.

Pansy smirked, and the bar went deadly quiet.

"Hello." purred Pansy. "My name is Pansy Parkinson, and I'm a sixth year Slytherin." She knocked back the vodka and a group of Slytherins cheered. Rosmerta accidentally smashed a glass behind the pub.

"Over the past couple of weeks, inside the walls of Hogwarts, a very talented group of students have been working towards this performance. So with out further ado, I am very proud to introduce, not only the best band in all of Hogsmeade, but my very close friends, Blaise Zabini! Gregory Goyle! Draco-very-sexy-Malfoy and the Boy Who Lived, my very personal friend, Harry Potter! Together, they're _Ostentatious By Nature_!"

Pansy started clapping, and others (mainly females) started clapping too. No one seemed to have noticed that Rosmerta had fainted.

Then the red velvet curtain went up. And there, blushing like a school girl, stood Harry Potter, his leather clad bottom looking stunning, if Pansy had anything to say about it. His bottom lip was swollen, and he had a very dizzy look on his face. Draco, who Pansy noticed also had swollen lips, stood in a sexy foreshadowing pose, like a supermodel that had just been naughty. Goyle sat rather stiffly, looking like a lost moose. Blaise looked every inch a vampire, and smiled toothily. Pansy wished then that her pagan Gods did love them.

"Hello." said Blaise, with no hint of nervousness in his voice. "We are _Ostentatious By Nature,_ and our first song is dedicated to someone special, isn't it, Harry?"

Harry blushed bright red. Oh, Blaise was going to get it after the show, and not in a good kinky way. "I wanted to dedicate this song to…" he coughed feebly. He could feel the entire pub staring at him in shock. He peeked over his shoulder and saw Draco go a bit red, looking at his electric guitar like it was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen.

"This is for the best kisser in the world." Harry said.

Pansy smiled, and vaguely wondered just how Harry managed to get his voice back.

Draco held his pick ready, and when Harry nodded slightly, Draco dropped it, strumming two chords in quick succession. Two heavy loud notes filled the air, and while Blaise and Goyle stayed frozen, Draco stopped and Harry's voice rang, half saying half singing the first line.

"_When I saw you in Verona_,"

Draco strummed twice again.

"_You sat down and moved over,_"

Draco strummed twice again.

"_Pretty people but all I saw was you._"

Harry felt himself go bright red. Damn Blaise for making him sing to Draco.

Draco stared strumming chords, and Goyle started hitting his drums steadily.

"_And yes it's you I'm rating, _

_Forget the boy you're dating,_

_In my opinion he isn't right for you_."

Blaise joined in with his loud bass.

"_And if everything goes as planned,_" Harry sang, still a bit nervous.

"_I'd be proud to be your man_."

He didn't think he could get any redder.

"_I promise to treat you well, _

_Heads over heels in love I fell._"

Suddenly Harry felt a lot more confident. He almost laughed as he sang that line. He smiled widely as he broke out in the chorus.

"_She likes listening to punk rock_,

_Melancholic in the black frock,_"

So true, thought Harry.

"_And she smiles when she sees me, _

_Intoxicated by her company, _

_Splendid lady, lazy Sunday afternoon,_

_Good fortune at the bar, _

_Verona, Verona_!"

The band was rocking. They played like the notes had been born together; Blaise swaggering like the sexy bass player/vampire he was, Goyle sweating as he hit the shit out of his drum kit, Draco's fingers flying in time with Harry's as if they were from the same hands.

After a minute of the song, Harry broke out in the bridge. He smirked and glared over his shoulder. Draco caught his eye and smiled.

"_Now that everything's gone to plan_,

_I am proud to be your man_,

_Your beauty lights up my world_,

_This is how I met my girl!" _

He heard Draco laugh lightly, and he smiled to him self.

"_Verona, Verona, Verronnaa_!" Harry cried, leaving his guitar limp, his entire body pulsating with adrenalin. He heard the others remove their fingers from their instruments as well. They stared out into the sea of silent faces, before chaos erupted. The crowd went wild, clapping and cheering, and even a couple of wolf whistles.

"They liked us!" Harry mouthed to the others.

Blaise grinned. "Of course! Now come on, let's play another!"

0000


	8. Intoxicated by your company, part 2

Finally part two has arrived for you all to enjoy, I was so over joyed when I saw I had over 100 reviews! Thanks you! Thank you! Thank you! Sexual favours for every one!

Now this chapter gets a tiny bit angsty, and a tiny bit weird, I was writing this the same time as my social studies report and of course conflicts sprouted in my head and I have had a major change in plot.

I was wondering if any one would be interested in beta-ing, it's about time I get out of Miss Prongs hair and let her get back to her own writing. Give me an email if you would like the job.

In the last chapter the song was Verona by Elemenop, I was in the supermarket today and the song broke out on the radio and I had to grab the nearest shampoo bottle and pretend to be Harry!

Thanks to angel of darkness, I did add put in the small orgy mention in for you, maybe later on we might get a real orgy between the band.

Also thanks to Jesse McCartney, please don't hit me.

0000

"Oh my dear pagan Gods!" Pansy cried, hugging them all violently. They were out the back, thirty minutes after they'd played all the songs they had planned. "_Ostentatious by Nature_ is my new fav band; you should see them out there! They're all going wild! Two Ravenclaws were fighting over one of Goyle's sweat bands!"

The band smiled, but were too tired to be excited.

And then came the moment they had all been dreading. A newly awakened Madam Rosmerta, marching towards them with a very determined frown on her face.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick you all out right now!"

"Please, Madam Rosmerta, we only lied because we love this pub, and we love singing here." Harry pouted. "But if you don't want us to perform here anymore, it's ok, when won't sniff be that upset."

Rosmerta's frown slowly melted, and soon she was smiling brightly. "Oh, you rat bag, you remind me so much of your father! Fine, you can still play! But you need to ask permission from the headmaster, and no more underage drinking, please. I don't hold for that kind of behaviour in this establishment!"

The band breathed out a sigh of relief. Rosmerta smiled proudly. "Butterbeers on the house!" she cried, leading them to a more private table.

0000

"Oh my god, that's like the …" Blaise tried counting on his fingers, but failed miserably. Pansy had snuck in a bottle of vodka up her very tight dress, though it seemed Blaise was the only one drinking.

"Seventh." Draco offered easily.

"Yess, dear chap, _seventh_ girl to ask me to sign her bosom!"

"I think that last one was a man." Pansy said lightly.

"SO?" Blaise cried. "I am a bi…bi...sensual and I'm not picky!"

"Hello, _Ostentatious by Nature,_" said a slightly overweight middle-aged man in a set of dark blue robes. "My names Daniel Bobjea. I'm a talent search for the muggle and wizard label; would you mind if I had a quick word?"

"Go ahead, darling!" said Pansy smoothly. "I'm Pansy Parkinson, the Band's Manager. Please take a seat." The band shifted so Daniel could sit down.

"Well, I'll get straight to the point. I really like your style, and I think you'll go far in both the muggle and wizard music industry. My only problem is how old you all are, and that you still intend to continue high school. My boss, the owner of the label, will need to meet you and see you all perform before we make a decision, and Madam Rosmerta tells me that you're to perform here every two weeks, so I guess I shall see you all in a fortnight." He stood quickly and turned to leave. "Oh, and I want to hear some of your own music, if that's ok. Ta ta for now." And he disappeared as quickly as he arrived.

"Oh my god, he was _so_ gay." Blaise cooed.

"I can't believe this is actually happening." Goyle said, taking a small sip of butterbeer.

"I know, it's unreal." Blaise said, taking another shot of vodka. "Who wants to come dance with me?"

"Dance?" Pansy asked sceptically. "There isn't any music!"

"We, my darling, shall make our own music!" Blaise declared, standing quickly and climbing over Draco to get out of the booth. He walked to the stage, and after a minute of muttering and accidentally burning things, he managed to get his bass to play on its own. A strong bass beat pounded out of it, filling the noisy room.

"Come on! Come on, Pansy! Come on, Goyle! Let's dance!" he called.

Pansy jumped to her feet immediately. Being quite ostentatious in nature, she loved to dance. "Come on Goyle, up you come!" she cried, pulling him with her. Blaise and Pansy immediately started a two person show five feet away from the table, and after much persuading, they finally got Goyle to dance too. Soon, other small groups of students started to dance on Blaise's make shift dance floor as well.

"I have to admit, you Slytherins are quite resourceful." joked Harry to Draco.

Draco smirked. "You should have seen the time they created wings out of an old witch weekly and a pair of socks. I believe that was the fifth time Blaise jumped off the astronomy tower, but of course he forgot about the…"

"Balcony." Harry finished with a smile.

"You know us too well," Draco said, pouring two shots, one for himself and one for Harry.

Draco threw back his head gracefully, wincing slightly as he returned the shot glass to the table.

"Well, it's only fair. You do know a lot about me." Harry said, taking a shot, though not as graceful as Draco had.

"I know all the facts about _Potter_," said Draco, pouring more drinks. "But I know nothing about Harry. Like I know you've defeated Voldemort numerous times, but why does that matter if you yourself were drunk at the time and can't even remember them?"

Harry laughed. "Believe me," he said bitterly, "I wasn't drunk. I wish I had been."

"So you wouldn't remember." Draco whispered.

"Exactly." said Harry, laughing with no humour.

"We've both seen the war, you and I, Potter." Draco said, leaning back against the soft velvet covered seat. "Every day I wish I hadn't, but I have it the same as you, I suppose."

Harry and Draco sat in silence, both drinking their way steadily thought Pansy's vodka. The dim lights in the bar cast shadows over Draco, who had his head leaned back and his eyes lightly closed. Harry wondered if he knew how much he looked like a perfect black and white photo.

"Harry, can we have a word?" Hermione's bothered voice broke the placid atmosphere.

Draco open one eye. "I'm sorry," he said sarcastically, "but you need to make an appointment to speak to Mister Potter. At this moment, he is in the middle of a private conversation, so if you don't mind, piss off."

"Yes?" Harry asked, Ron and Hermione ignoring Draco's rude behaviour. "Come to tell me I'm the spawn of the devil?"

"Harry, will you please just listen and stop interrupting? Is it too much to ask to want to know what's going on in your life? We are your friends." Hermione complained.

"Oh sure, if the definition of a friend is someone who doesn't care about what their friend is feeling and only talks to them when they want to know something...you're right, you guys are great friends!" Draco said sardonically.

"Shut up, Malfoy, or I'll knock your freaky arse over. Do you even realise that you're wearing a dress?"

Draco stood up so quickly Harry thought he looked like a flash of lightening.

"Go ahead, Weasel, I dare you!" he spat, even though he was a lot shorter than Ron. His eyes, grey, molten and smouldering, flashed dangerously. He even gave Harry the willies.

"Harry, please! You can't tell me you like hanging out with these…these people! You should be training, or studying, or doing something productive. Do you really want to waste these last years at school lounging round drinking with these…"

"Just say it, Granger! Spawns of the devil. You find it so hard to think that he might like us, don't you? You hate to think he tells other people his little secrets and not you!"

"Well, I think Harry finds some helpful uses for you." Ron said bitterly. "Sex, and I doubt even that was any good with a skank like Parkinson."

Draco clenched his fists angrily, shaking in anger.

"Will you both just shut up?" Harry growled furiously at Hermione and Ron "This is nothing to do with Pansy, so leave her out of it!"

"Harry, that girl has no morals! I bet she's a death eater too! I bet they all are, just trying to be your friends so they can hand you over to You-Know-Who!"

"Oh yes, that's right," said Draco sarcastically, "The weasel and the beaver have solved it again!"

"Harry, we just don't want you to make a mistake!"

"It's human nature to make mistakes, Hermione!" Harry growled.

"Yes, but when you make mistakes, you kill people!"

Harry looked like he had been hit in the face with a hammer.

"I…I can't believe you would say that." he choaked angrily. "Why, you..."

Draco put an arm on Harry's shoulder. "Leave it." he whispered. "It won't be worth it tomorrow."

Harry shook his head angrily, trying desperately to control the tingling he felt forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Harry, it won't do you or the war any good if you spend your time hanging out with a gang of fags and that slutty hoe Parkinson." Ron spat.

There was a loud smack, as Goyle's enormous fist connected with the side of Ron's face.

"I am no fag, you bloody ginga!" he said, staring down at Ron who had collapsed onto the floor.

"I am a prefect!" Hermione said shrilly. "You can't just hit people willy nilly!"

"Just because you're a girl doesn't mean I won't kick the shit out of you as well!" Goyle rumbled.

Hermione whitened, hurriedly collected Ron and helped him hobble away.

Harry let go the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"They…they said they would always be there for me," he said in a quiet voice, dropping into a seat.

Draco sat down next to him and patted his knee. "Don't worry, you didn't need them anyway." he smiled briefly. "Where are Blaise and Panse?" Draco asked Goyle.

"Still dancing. I saw the little convention going on over here and decided to listen in."

"Good thing you did! I swear, that Weasley was about to try and kiddie fiddle with us." Draco joked lamely.

"Well, come on then, no point sitting around when there's dancing to be done!" said Goyle in fake happiness. "It will be like one big group orgy!"

Draco and Harry smiled, and went to join their friends.

0000

"I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold!" slurred Harry, tumbling over.

"Come on Potter, stop it with the Jesse sodding McCartney, he couldn't sing his way out of a box! And be careful, or you'll stand on them!" Draco growled.

"Stand on what?" Harry asked drunkenly.

"All the rabbits, Potter! Can't you see them?"

Harry had never found walking home from the pub in completely darkness so much fun before.

"Yes! I can't see them everywhere!" Harry cried, even though he couldn't.

"Look, there's Hazel Rah!" cried Draco, pointing at nothing.

"I see him! I see him…wait a minute! You've read Watership Down?" Harry asked Draco, stopping suddenly.

"Of course!" declared Draco. "It's like the best book ever!"

Harry laughed loudly at him.

"Well, obviously you've read it as well if you know who Hazel Rah is!" said Draco angrily.

That shut Harry up.

Draco laughed naughtily.

"Oh no!" he cried suddenly.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I lost Hazel Rah!"

"I think we have a bigger problem, silly!" Harry said wisely. "We've lost Goyley and Blaisey and Pansies as well!"

"Not true." Draco scoffed. "They were right up ahead."

"Can you see them?"

"…No…"

The two boys stood staring down the path to Hogwarts in utter shock.

"Oh no, what if they got eaten by man eating snails?" Draco cried.

"Or what if we were eaten by man eating snails and we're in their bellies right now?"

"And then what if a bigger snail ate the snail we're in, and then we're in a snail that was eaten by a snail that was eaten again by a hippopotamus?" declared Draco.

"Now you're just being ridiculous!" Harry slurred.

"So? We're still lost!" Draco said heatedly.

"You're right!" Harry cried in frustration "Mally, I don't like being lost! Voldemort always stops by for a visit when I'm lost or confused or kind of angsty!"

"Mally?" Draco slurred rising an eyebrow.

"No, that's _your_ name, silly, my name is Potty!"

"Ok, Potty! Let's go for a walk in the moonlight!"

"Yes, Mally, that would be dandy! But aren't we lost?"

"No, we're walking in the moonlight." Draco linked his arms with Harry.

"Ok, if you say so, Mally, off we trot!"

And off Harry and Draco did trot, away from Hogwarts, walking carefree in the moonlight.

0000

Harry woke up with a splitting headache. He tried to bury himself deeper in his blankets. He inhaled the comforting smell of damp grass. Wait a second. His bed never smelt of damp grass. He sat up quickly; he noticed he clothes were damp all over and he was sitting in a clearing. He saw the lake glisten ten feet away in the late morning sun.

"How did I get here?" he wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but let's hope no one ever finds out." said a voice.

Harry looked down and saw a blond face resting on his lap.

"You make a good pillow, Potty." Draco joked in a tired voice. "Now go back to sleep!"

"Oh my God, we didn't you know what!"

"What? Slay Voldemort?"

"Have sex, Malfoy!"

"Well, does your arse hurt?" Draco asked rudely.

"Nope."

"Mine neither, so I suppose that's a no." Draco said, closing his eyes.

"Why are we all damp?" Harry asked nervously.

"Can't you remember trying to go for a swim in the lake?" Draco asked, not bothering to open his eyes.

"We tried to swim in the lake."

"No, _you_ tried. I tried to get you back out. But then, I suppose that's only fair, I did climb the tree, and you were the one who got me down."

"I can't remember that either." Harry whined. "I hate getting drunk, I can never remember anything."

"Can you remember when you stripped naked and did a war dance for Zeus?" Draco asked, sitting up.

"That didn't happen." said Harry.

"Ok, so maybe it didn't, but I enjoyed thinking about it." said Draco, getting to his feet.

"Why were you using me for a human cushion?" Harry asked, shivering from his damp clothes.

"We drew blades of grass, shortest one got a pile of leaves." Draco pointed at the small pile of leaves Harry's head had been on a minute ago. "And the other got a human pillow."

"You cheated, didn't you?" yawned Harry.

"Of course, but you were too drunk to prove otherwise. I was nice, I helped you collect leaves."

Harry rubbed his sore neck, and looking around at the lake, he could just see a small tower of Hogwarts right around the other side. They had walked halfway around in the lake in the forbidden forest in their drunken state.

"We'd better get back, the others will be worried." Harry grumped. "And I'm kind of hungry. It'll take us a couple of hours to walk back, I reckon."

Draco yawned. "The others won't be worried, they'll all presume we were off somewhere shagging like bunnies."

"Like Hazel Rah?" Harry asked, laughing.

Draco scowled. "You will never repeat that to anyone, Potter!" he ordered.

Harry laughed again and set off down the nearest path pointing to Hogwarts. He looked over his shoulder and smiled widely, "Give you a race to the nearest tree!" he called.

Draco smirked and took off at a run.

0000

"I don't think this is very safe." said Harry anxiously. "Remember what happened last time we were wandering around the forbidden forest?"

"Yeah, well, we were both extremely drunk so I don't think..."

"No, I mean when we were in first year, you dolt!" Harry spat quietly. "We saw Voldemort!"

"That wasn't Voldemort." scoffed Draco "Voldemort has minions and snakes, and a crown and a gold rod that he likes to hit people with."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"So what if I like to exaggerate the truth?" Draco muttered "But it still wasn't the lord and master Voldemort!"

"Will you be quiet?" hissed Harry. "I think I hear something coming!"

"What are you on about, Potter? I'm too young to die!"

"No, I can definitely hear something coming! Be quiet, would you?"

"Potterrr! Save me! Save me! I don't want to die!" whined Draco.

"Shut up! Better get our wands out, don't you reckon?"

Draco whined again. "I didn't bring my wand!"

"What?" Harry asked shocked. "We're in the middle of a frigging war, and you wander around a dangerous forest where peril lies everywhere and you didn't bring your _wand_?"

"It didn't got with the dress." sighed Draco.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Draco clung to Harry desperately. "Please, Potter! These leather pants can't be dry-cleaned if I get them covered in blood!"

"Calm down, would you? We don't even know what it is! It might only be Hagrid's half bother, Grawp!"

"Half as in human, or half as in giant?" Draco asked quietly, his arms still wrapped around Harry's waist.

"Um, giant."

"Potter!" cried Draco, jumping up and hugging Harry with all his might. Harry got thrown off balance and fell to the forest floor, Draco tumbling down with him.

When Hagrid ran into the small clearing, he got quiet a shock. Harry, who he'd secretly always looked upon like the son he never had, was being straddled by a thin blonde in leather pants. Both locked eyes with him and reddened at once.

"Ahh, Hagrid, this isn't what it looks like!" said Harry, trying to throw the blonde off. Hagrid recognised him as the spiteful Draco Malfoy in his Care of Magical Creatures' class. Once up, Draco still clung to Harry as if Hagrid might go crazy and attack him.

"You can let go." whispered Harry.

"I don't think I will. If he tries to hit me, this way there's a fifty percent chance he'll get you as well." Draco whispered back, not taking his eyes off Hagrid.

"Yeh'd best get back ter school." said Hagrid, who had also gone very red. "A ruckus has broken out amongst the houses over yeh two."

"What do you mean? What happened?" asked Harry walking slowly (because Draco was still attached to him) over to Hagrid.

"Well, yeh didn't come back to Gryffindor last night, so Hermione an' Ron sent an alarm to the Order and Dumbledore. They were hell set that yeh were in Slytherin, so we searched Slytherin, but we didn't find yeh, an' young Malfoy was missin' too. His friends weren't at all worried 'bout either of yeh. The dark haired one, Zabini, told the headmaster, quite rudely, that he should, ahh, 'Piss off an' let them shag if they wanna!'. Though we were certain that yeh wouldn't be doing that, ahh we might have been a bit wrong there."

"We weren't shagging." Harry said crossly.

"Ah, but we might have, Harry. I thought you were to drunk to remember?" Draco smirked.

Hagrid's eyes went as wide as saucers.

"So, what's happening at the school?" Harry asked, changing subjects.

"Whole of Gryffindor an' the whole of Slytherins are goin' at it like cats an' dogs, mass brawls breakin' out everywhere, most of them with the older years. People in Gryffindor gettin' angry at the Zabini boy for pinning yeh as gay an' with a Malfoy, the Slytherins gettin' angry at the Gryffindors fer thinking yer too good fer one of their own. The other houses joining in as well. Gryffindors been preachin' it's an attack from You-Know-Who, an' that Malfoy's a death eater spy. Ron an' Hermione've been pretty active supportin' all the theories. Slytherins getting pretty scuffled."

"No one in Slytherin has been hurt, have they?" asked Harry quickly.

"Yer not worried 'bout the Gryffindors?" Hagrid asked meekly.

"Yes, well, them too. It's just Slytherin is closer to the truth than Gryffindor is, and Ron and Hermione are just making up lies! Is anyone hurt?"

"Well, yeh, it's been a bit of a riot."

"Who?" asked Draco desperately.

"A few bones broken, but Pomfey fixed them in jiffy. Ahh, couple o' seventh year Gryffindors got on the bad end of a heavy dosage o' stunning potion. Few Ravenclaws being treated after a group of Slytherins bombarded 'em with spells. There's a Hufflepuff covered in blisters from head to toe. Two Slytherins are in, two of the main fighters."

Harry and Draco breathed deep.

"Who?" Draco asked shakily.

"The Zabini boy, who started all this madness an' his big friend. A group of sixth year Gryffindor and Hufflepuff boys were tryin' to capture a Slytherin girl an' question her, and the boys stepped in. Quite an amazin' fight, ten against two. Brought down four o' them each, as well."

"We need to get back." Draco whined. "It's Blaise and Goyle!"

Harry went very white. "You're right, we need to get back! This is all my fault!"

Hagrid watched in shock as Draco pulled Harry into a quick hug.

"Shh, Potter. The one's who are at fault in this are those bloody Gryffindors, and we'll teach them a lesson."

Harry smiled wearily.

"Harry, could yeh blow up some red sparks quickly, let Dumbledore know I found yeh."

Harry sent red sparks up, and they headed off for the school.

000

Dumbledore was waiting on the steps of Hogwarts, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, who was dressed in red and gold, to his left, and on his right side stood a very subdued Pansy Parkinson, who had spent the last couple of hours in the hospital wing with her very sick friends.

When Dumbledore had seen the red sparks sent up, he felt instantly relieved. Hopefully some peace, that for the last twenty hours Hogwarts had been vacant of, would finally fall over his school.

The half the school was mingling around outside to see the return of the two boys. A nervous pause in the fighting. Many believed that Harry had once again fought with the dark lord, while others didn't know what the heck had been happening.

When Hagrid finally walked out of the forest followed by the two boys, silence fell over the crowd, all houses alike. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were walking with their arms linked together. They were very ruffled, as if they'd spent the past day (it was late afternoon) trekking through the bush, or shagging non stop through the morning. As they approached, the look of horror was apparent on both their faces. Dumbledore noticed the very stony girl standing on his right breaking out in tears, for the first time since all these fights had started, when she first saw them. He wondered if it was in relief or anger or something else entirely. He'd been wondering vaguely what happened out in the forbidden forest.

His answers were soon closer to being answered when Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy got even nearer, the crowd parting as the two boys, still linked by their arms, approached Dumbledore. He wondered why both Hermione and Ron looked so worried, and why Harry hadn't looked at them once.

Miss Parkinson suddenly lost all control and threw herself off the steps and towards the boys. The two dropped arms and both stimultaneously got pulled into a violent hug. Dumbledore watched, slightly taken aback, as both boys and the girl hugged for a long time, the boys whispering into her ear, trying to make her calm down. The crowd was still silent. When the trio had finished hugging, they all walked in arms up to Dumbledore.

"Sorry, Professor." Harry said with a slight smile. "Draco and I got lost in the forest."

Dumbledore stared down at the boy, who he didn't believe could surprise him anymore, and then his eyes glistened. Dumbledore turned to the school and called, "No need to worry, students. Harry and his friend Draco were lost in the forest. Now, I believe that all our petty arguments have been solved, so you may return to the great hall for dinner!"

"Sir, we're going to visit Gregory and Blaise." Harry said quietly to the headmaster. He still hadn't looked at Ron or Hermione.

"Of course." said Dumbledore gently.

The three turned and started to make their way to the hospital wing, Pansy still clinging to both of them.

"Wait, Harry!" called Ronald Weasley desperately.

Clouds blocked out the sun, and suddenly the whole sky darkened. Thunder roared in the air. The headmaster realised that the Boy Who Lived was very, very angry.

"It was you, wasn't it?" barked Harry, turning around. "The sixth years who attacked Pansy, who hurt Blaise and Goyle? You _knew_ they were my friends! You've spoken to them, I invited them into our common room, you've talked about quidditch to them, yet you attacked them as if you're some kind of death eater!"

"I am _not_ the death eater here, Harry!" shouted Ron. "_They_ are, and this is what the light side wants, that death eaters are punished! We thought _you_ would understand that more than anyone!"

"YOU ARE WRONG!" Harry shouted. "You know _nothing_ of what's good! You know _nothing_ of what the light side wants!"

Harry turned, and taking Pansy and Draco by the arm, he led them up the stairs to go and visit the hospital wing, leaving Ron standing like a fool, staring angrily at his retreating back.

Dumbledore realised then that the Gods had chosen the best person to save the world. Though he wasn't stereotypically wonderful, and he didn't wear a golden cape, he was the only person who could save them. Someone so perfectly noble, someone who was open and trustful, who spoke out for the ones who couldn't always, and who listened to Nirvana and wore leather pants.


	9. Marius

I don't own any of the characters or places.

A/N: Thanks to all the wonderful reviews! I've been over the moon about all the strong support I have been receiving! Thanks everyone!

This Chapter is dedicated for my new beta Keriana! Thanks you! Thank you! Thank you!

0000

The hospital's white walls shone in an eerily blue light; night was falling on the sleepy school and once again the halls were deadly quiet. A boy, no older than 16, sat in a rickety wooden chair beside two hospital beds. His unruly black head rested in his hands. He stared somberly at the two sleeping figures. The hospital healer wobbled in and out of the many occupied beds muttering spells and pouring potions. She paid Harry no attention, visiting hours were over. But he would not leave; he had sent Draco down to Slytherin to put Pansy in bed. Draco promised as soon as the exhausted girl was asleep that he would be right back up.

Blaise, the nurse had said, had received three stunning spells to the chest and a Conjunctivitis spell. His dark brown eyes were covered in thick white bandages. Goyle had been on the receiving end of a Furnunculus curse, a Rictusempra charm as well as a Tarantallegra Spell. Harry hated to imagine breaking out in boils while dancing and being tickled uncontrollable. He shuddered in disgust to think he had been the on to teach the Gryffindors last year to stun.

"They're still asleep?" asked a very weary looking Draco Malfoy as he plopped himself into a seat next to Harry. Sighing, Harry nodded his head.

"Madam Pomfrey says they will be fine after a good sleep. Blaise has lost his sight but it should be back in a couple of days." Harry rubbed his eyes, his scar was tingling uncomfortably.

"Must have been a long night for them," Draco sighed, staring in horror at the many bandages wrapped around their friends.

"I… I just can't believe Ron would do such a thing"

"Well, he was angry and jealous. I hadn't given him much incentive to be nice to Slytherins before."

"Don't do that Malfoy, don't give him excuses!" Harry said heatedly jumping up and pacing down the small isle between Goyle and Blaise's beds.

"He only attacked us because he was worried over you, Potter. Maybe you should be glad you have such loyal Gryffindor friends," Draco mumbled.

"You're right," said Harry drearily, his back to the two beds and Draco as he paused in his pacing. "I can't blame Ron, it is my fault. It's my fault so many people got hurt." He hugged himself self consciously with his arms. Without looking back at the astonished Draco Malfoy, he started for the door.

"Don't you dare, Potter!" hissed Draco, jumping up and following Harry around the curtains. "Don't you dare blame all this shit on your self! You are not a god! I was out there with you and we did nothing wrong! We're your friends, Potter, so get it into your thick, scar covered head that we want to be your friends! You can't just up and leave!"

"You don't understand!" Harry whispered, his dark green eyes melting insecurely. "I only get people hurt."

Draco smacked Harry hard around the face. "Stop it you grotty piece of shit! You're not meant to be this sodding unstable. Who the fuck does Dumbledore think he is letting you walk around like this? Potter, get it into your thick head that shit happens."

Harry just peered angrily at his feet, one of his hands resting against his red cheek. Suddenly, before he realised it was happening, Draco Malfoy had swooped him into a sharp bear hug.

And like a fresh grey wind he had blown back to his seat next to Goyle's bedside, picking up a stray teen witchly magazine with his long pale fingers.

"Can you believe they have a two page spread on making your own face cream with sage and slug juice? Honestly, are they trying to force teenage girls into an acne breakout?" he snorted.

Harry took a seat next to Malfoy and smiled bleakly.

0000

"Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy, I really must insist that you head back to your own dormitories," said the school nurse as she smoothed the sleeping Blaise's blankets. "It's been 24 hours, and they're not likely to awaken for another 24. You would be a lot better getting a good nice sleep yourselves."

Draco blatantly ignored her like the other six times she nagged them to return to their common rooms.

"I'm really sorry Madam Pomfrey, but it really doesn't feel right leaving them by themselves," Harry sighed.

"But visiting hours are well over," she replied crossly.

"Yes, but it would be terrible leaving them when I feel they really need our support!" Harry cried.

"Mister Potter, they are in mild comas, they don't know you are there anyway!"

Draco snorted.

"You are not making this any easier," Harry muttered to Draco.

"Boys, you don't want me to inform the Headmaster do you?"

Draco continued to pretend no one was talking as he flipped through another witch magazine. "Ohh. Look Potter, this one has an article about you and a little test to work out how compatible you are to the reader."

"Please boys, it is very important that you leave right now! You are disturbing my hospital!"

"But I thought every one in your hospital was in a coma? How can we be disrupting them?"

"Potter, when is your birthday?" Malfoy asked randomly.

"Huh?"

"Its a part of the quiz. I'm seeing how compatible I am with Harry Potter. Question number 7: When is Harry Potter's birthday?"

"You are joking, right?"

"Fine, I'll skip that one. Question number 2: Does Harry wear boxers or briefs?"

"Malfoy, please. I'm kind of busy here."

"Don't worry, I know the answer to that one. Boxers, though I have suggested going commando while wearing leather pants."

Madam Pomfrey crossed her arms and glared wearily at Harry. "Leather, Mister Potter?"

"Please, we are not going to leather… I mean, leave." Harry winced.

Madam Pomfrey shuffled some paper on her clipboard. "If you're not going to leave, can you at least answer some questions about the boys?"

"Sure," Harry said with a sigh.

"Do you know any safe family I can contact for either of them?"

Harry peered expectantly at Draco, having no idea if it was wise contacting either boy's parents.

"Blaise and Goyle's parents are currently unavailable," Draco drawled in a bored tone.

"Are you sure there aren't any distant relations that would be safe to contact?"

Draco peered over the magazine. "Actually, now that you mention it, there is some one." Draco smiled lustfully. "Blaise's Italian cousin Marius!"

"Marius who?" asked the nurse, writing it down on her clipboard.

"Marius Varen goddamn sexy Zabini!" Draco Malfoy cried, fanning himself with the book. "The hottest sex that sprouted legs, I swear!" He crooned, almost falling off his chair.

"Mister Malfoy! That will do!" cried Madam Pomfrey. "I swear! In all my years! Never have I heard such profanity!"

"Shit. Tits. Bollocks. Poo. Fuck. Fanny. Tart face. Arse!" Draco said returning to his magazine test. "Potter, what did you say your favourite colour was?"

"I shall owl Mister Marius Zabini straight away. Now you boys sit quietly while I check on the other students. And Mister Malfoy, may I please ask you to keep your foul mouth to your self!" She briskly trotted off to her office.

"She loves me," smiled Draco watching the nurse wander off.

"I think you will find she finds you highly offensive."

"Pff!" Draco said flicking his hand. "Everyone does at the start."

Harry smiled agreeably. "So what's our compatibility, then?"

"I'm on the last question. What would be Harry Potter ideal Christmas present?"

Harry snorted.

"A: A dozen red roses," Draco continued.

"I thought you were joking!" Harry cried.

"B: A box of Honeydukes chocolate."

"I swear I should be allowed to sue them! This is appalling!"

"Or C:-- fuck, now this one my favourites-- A romantic picnic dinner, complete with candles and wine." Draco screwed his eyes up in mirth. "I sooo choose C!"

"This isn't funny, Malfoy."

"Would you look at that? We're 76 compatible!" Draco said in laughter and shock.

"What! 76!" Harry exclaimed, surprised.

"Yep, and it has a little text box. Oh my god you wont believe this. 'You and Harry have spent ages trying to work out your strong but very confused feelings for each other. You and Harry both have the passion and love to make your relationship overcome even the most unlikely circumstances! Trust, love, devotion, desire, and respect are the most important words in your relationship. Remember to tell Harry how much you love him and on a daily basis. Sometimes both of you might feel overwhelmed by your romantic desires and forget the simple things, like telling Harry how much you love him!"

Harry Potter stared in a horrified awe as Draco Malfoy slipped off his chair from laughing so hard.

"That's too bloody crazy. Some people need to get lives!"

"Calm down Potter, it's just a bit of fun. I don't think you can take it seriously!"

"I think you should, it sounds exactly like you little fuckers," said a gruff voice.

"Goyle!" Draco squealed from the floor. "We've all been so bloody worried; Pansy's has fallen into some crazy coma state."

"She did have a long night," Goyle said, sleepily opening an eye. "What's the time?"

"4:30 on Sunday afternoon," Harry said quietly. "Would you like us to get Pomfrey?"

"Nah, she'll make me drink more of that horrid potion, I'll just drop off to sleep. Blaise and Pansy are okay, aren't they?"

"Blaise will be better any day now," Harry said in a fake happiness.

"What about you two little slags, off shagging all night? Had us dead worried," Goyle said sleepily, closing his jade eyes. And before Harry or Draco could reply, he was fast asleep.

"He thinks we were off shagging," Harry said quietly.

"They all think something like that. 'My friend Draco and I got lost in the forest.' Honestly, who would believe that?" Draco said, sardonically.

"I thought it summed things up nicely."

"Potter, really. If I was to say to you," suddenly Draco's voice had a hint of seduction in it,"'My **friend **and I got **lost** in the forest,' what would you seriously think?"

"You're right, they all think we're fuck buddies," Harry mumbled.

Draco laughed a quick laugh before his eyes went back on his magazine.

"But what will we tell them when they ask?" Harry asked nervously.

"We tell them, Potter, whatever they want to hear. I think there has been a bit to many fights these past weeks without us making more," Draco said in a bored tone. "Ohh! Look, witch teen doctor. I love this shit, ha! Listen to this: "I was wondering, witchly doctor, if it is possible to spread worms during sexual activities. I really want to have sex with my boyfriend but I am afraid he might catch my worms!"

"Malfoy! I know you must be making all this stuff up!" Harry said, trying to grab the magazine off Draco.

"Nah, look here," said Draco showing the magazine.

Harry looked at the article Draco was pointing to. He scanned it quickly and paled.

"They have got to be bloody joking. Look, they even signed it, 'Wormsey'. That's absolutely disgusting!"

0000

When Draco heard that Marius was going to arrive at Hogwarts to visit his ill cousin Blaise, he was sent into a panic. It was Monday morning and he and Harry had been sitting in the hospital wing since Saturday night, without a shower, and only a few meals that Pansy fetched for them when she wasn't sitting with them or sleeping.

Draco, who'd had a crush on Marius since he had first met him, when he was 11, was instantly thrown into a nervous rant about the right type of clothes he should go change into.

"Blue cashmere top with the black slacks, or should I got green top black slacks, or throw it and wear a pink top to show I'm open to anything? Pansy, help!"

Though it seemed to Harry that Pansy was a bit busy her self, sitting on the side of Goyle's bed in an almost comatose state.

"And Marius had these big, soft golden hands, and his hair is perfect, perfect prefect!" she was mumbling to her self.

"Potter!" cried Draco, becoming quite hysterical. "He is going to be here in an hour!"

"So, we wait an hour," said Harry tiredly. He really wasn't in the mood for uproarious Slytherins.

"We have to get changed!" whined Draco. "By the Gods almighty, I haven't showered in days!"

"You can hardly tell," snickered Pansy.

"Oh, shut up you wench! You just want to steal Marius away from me!"

"Okay," said Harry, stepping in. "Why don't you head down to the Slytherin and have a shower, Malfoy?"

"I don't know what to wear! I am completely indecisive!"

"Fine, I'll come with you!" Harry said angrily. "I might as well shower down there too."

"Fine, Fine! As long as we back here to greet him!" Draco said, panic stricken.

0000

"What about the blue, Potter?"

"Well, blue often associated with intelligence, isn't it? Like Ravenclaw? It might come off showing you're a bit cold, though."

"You're right, Potter, you are absolutely right!" said Draco, throwing down the blue top and grabbing a yellow one.

After Harry and Draco were both watered;, Harry grabbed some clean clothes off Draco, but not before Draco made sure they weren't the ones that he wanted to wear. After he decided he didn't want to wear them, Harry put them on. Harry was now waiting patiently for Draco to decide.

"Yellow, Potter?"

"That top is way too Hufflepuff," Harry said, poking out his tongue.

"What about my nice white turtle neck?"

"Do you really want to portray innocence and virginity, Malfoy?" asked Harry, raising an eyebrow.

"Your right! Completely right!" said Malfoy as he scurried in his boxers through piles of clothes. "How do you know so much about clothes anyway, Potter?"

"It's kind of obvious... white: virgin. Red: love, green: evil," said Harry.

"I suppose. I always knew we would make you a good gay man!"

"Well, I'm not really gay."

Draco stopped searching for clothes to let out a howl of laughter. "What about this one, then?" He asked holding up a bright orange top.

"Wow, it's like a Gryffindor monster came and digested your top! That's horrible; get it out of my sight!"

Draco laughed. "Exactly," he smiled. "My point is proven: you're as gay as a naked gay bar!"

"I think you should go with the red," said Harry, ignoring Malfoy.

"I don't know!" said Malfoy, frustrated.

"Well, I hate to inform you,but he's due to arrive in 3 minutes. You're going to miss him anyway!"

"Fine, then you go up and I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

Harry glanced wearily at Draco. "You don't have a crazy plan up your sleeve, do you?"

Draco winked. "Of course not! Now scoot!"

0000

When Harry arrived back at the Hospital wing, Marius still hadn't arrived, but surprisingly, he found Pansy doing Blaise's hair.

"Is Blaise awake!" asked Harry fretfully as he watch Pansy brush the boy's black hair. His eyes were still heavily wrapped in bandages.

"No, I just want to make him look nice for his cousin," Pansy said happily.

"They don't have some sort of twisted incest relationship going on, do they?" Harry asked, dropping into a seat.

"Don't be silly," twittered Pansy happily sitting next to Harry.

Just as she sat, the doors of the hospital wing clinked open. From thirty or so feet away Harry spied a dark haired man peeking in round the door. All hell broke lose.

"MARIUS!" shouted Pansy jumping up from her seat and running towards the door. Harry saw the man smile a big white smile, as he stepped inside and enveloped Pansy in a great bear hug, kissing her numerous times on both cheeks.

From what Harry could see, Marius was a tall, tanned, well fit sort of guy, but when he got closer to Blaise and Goyle's bed side, Harry realised why Draco and Pansy went completely insane. Marius was every inch a Roman god: chiselled features, dark luscious eyes enclosed by long thick black eye lashes... His façade oozed sex, like his Italian leather boats and muggle clothes and a soft pale blue shirt, that, on Harry, Draco or Blaise, would make them look like innocent little boys, but on Marius it made him look like sex on the beach.

"Dear Marius," Pansy was saying, though Harry barely registered it, "This is Harry, Blaise and my good friend."

The stunning Marius's eyes glanced over Harry's body, and Harry suddenly wished he had put more thought into what to wear, like Draco had. Though he was sure he could feel Marius attractive eyes tearing off his clothes, he couldn't have been a day past 21. Harry lashed out his hand for Marius to shake.

"No, no, Harry darling," said Marius in a thick Italian accent. "If you are a friend of Blaise, then you are a friend of mine, and my friends and I greet like this!" He grabbed Harry by the shoulders and kissed him many times on each cheek.

Harry would have giggled if he wasn't so giddy.

"It very nice to meet you," Harry gushed, feeling extremely weak at the knees.

"You too, darling, you too!" smiled Marius. "And how is my dearest cousin doing?"

"Better," said Pansy, smiling sadly. "He should be awake soon."

"And our little friend Greg?" Marius asked, looking at Goyle's bed.

"He's getting better too. He woke up yesterday for a short time."

"Good, good," said Marius, shrugging his arm around Pansy's shoulders. "So, beautiful, how is that slave driver of yours? I see he is yet to get that ring on your finger!"

Pansy giggled. "Draco is fine, and you know very well why he doesn't plan to marry me anymore."

"I wouldn't be so sure. I bet he would love to steal you all to his self, producing heirs and cooking him dinner."

"Well then, you had better save me! Whisk me off to Italy to share your villa with you!"

"Ahh, but I would never be able to keep you in line, would I, darling? A poor Italian poet like me, you would be making your way through all the Italian boys as soon as you arrived!"

"I'm sure it would be the other way around, Marius. I bet I would have to fight off the Italian boys lined up for your bed room!"

"You cheeky little monkey!" laughed Marius, tapping her on her nose. "Where is that stunning boy Draco, anyway? I will have to have a word to him about keeping his women friends under control!"

"I believe, Marius," drawled Draco, who was leaning against the near by wall. How long he had been there, Harry was unable to guess. "I think we would find that the only one amongst us who would be able to even try to keep Pansy in line would be Potter. Even after all our pressure he's still as straight as a ruler."

"What!" Marius cried, while giving Draco the routine hugs and kisses. "A friend of Blaise's who's not even a bit bendy? I don't believe that!"

Harry blushed. "You could say, I'm kind of… Try sexual. I will try anything once."

Marius smiled seductively. "Have you ever tried Italian, Harry?" he purred.

Harry blushed more. "I've tried 1/4." He glanced at Blaise's sleeping body.

Marius smiled. "My cousin is too lucky for his own good!"

"How long are you planning on staying, Marius?" asked Pansy

"Just until Blaise gets better. And why aren't you lot in classes anyway?" asked Marius.

"Special permission from the Headmaster," Draco smirked eyeing Marius in delight.

"Excuse me." Madam Pomfrey stood next to Marius. "You must be Mister Zabini."

Harry smiled at the fact the nurse was a bit red in Marius's presence.

"Yes, that's correct, dear." Marius read Madam Pomfrey's name badge. "Poppy, what a wonderful name!"

"Thank you," blushed the nurse. "I need to change the boy's bandages, but if these three want to show you around the school..."

"Oh, yes, great suggestion! Thank you, Poppy! Are you sure my cousin and his friend will be okay?"

"I shall keep a special eye on him just for you," whispered Poppy with a smile.

"Ahh, superb, Poppy! Superb!"

Harry followed Marius, Pansy, and Draco out of the hospital and through the halls of Hogwarts. We wandered behind in an almost awed like dream, imagining being the centre of Marius's universe. Draco and Pansy squabbled wittily over Marius attention.

"Hogwarts is fantastic," gushed Marius. "I always wanted to come and have a look at the school my little cousin talks nonstop about."

"What school did you go to?" Harry asked curiously.

"I was home schooled, sadly I don't have a ounce of magic in me. Serves my father right for having an affair with a muggle. I am as squib as you can get."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I presumed since the Zabini family had a few… interesting contacts that they were pureblood," said Harry.

"They are all purebloods besides me. I'm their dirty little secret," said Marius with a wink. "That's why they kept me in Italy-- so I wouldn't ruin my families so-called image."

"That's horrid," said Harry sorrowfully.

"One of the many woes created by you know who," Marius said pointedly.

Harry nodded sadly. 'So he does know who I am,' thought Harry. 'Yet he didn't turn all gushing on me, I am quite impressed.'

"Come on, show me this famous Quidditch pitch," Marius said, turning to go outside.

0000

"Psst! Harry, wake up."

Harry sleepily opened his eyes. He peered around the white hospital wing. It must have been about dinner time by the light he could see pouring in through the white framed windows.

"How long have I been asleep?" he snorted, rubbing his eyes.

"Not as long as me, sleepy head," Blaise drawled.

Harry cleared his eyes and realised Blaise and Goyle were both sitting up in their beds. Blaise still had his eyes bandaged heavily but was smiling a wide grin, just like his cousin, who was sitting next to him on his bed. Goyle, though battered and bruised, looked very happy. Pansy was clinging onto his hand like there was no tomorrow. It was Draco who had shaken him awake.

"Goyle! Blaise! You're okay!" Harry leapt up and gave them both quick hugs.

"We're quite dandy, Harry," said the nearly blind Blaise without a hint of sarcasm.

"We've been so worried! I'm so sorry about Ron! I had no idea he would go that far!"

"Shh, Harry. It's okay, you dolt," Blaise said pleasantly. "Now stop avoiding the topic and tell us all the details!"

"What details?" Harry asked nervously.

"The details of you and Draco shagging in the forest, of course! I knew I was right. I told that Headmaster, I did, leave them to shag!"

"Oh… Well the thing is, Blaise…" said Draco carefully.

"We shagged liked crazy bunnies all night long!" Harry put in before Draco could finish.

"I knew it!" clapped Pansy.

"Grotty," mumbled Goyle.

Blaise smiled widely. "You guys are so cute!"

"So it would seem our Try sexual here, tried a bit of Draco Malfoy," remarked Marius, glancing between Harry and Draco with a slick smile.

Blaise giggled happily.

"Well, I think I'm going to go off to bed," Pansy said, yawning. "I'm still a bit tired. Night everyone!"

Everyone chorused goodnight back.

Just as she left, Madam Pomfrey trotted over, telling both Blaise and Goyle that they needed to go back to sleep. She fed them numerous potions before both boys dropped quickly off to sleep. She smiled kindly at Marius before disappearing into her office.

"Well, how about I go steal us some food from the kitchen for tea?" Draco asked, slipping out of his seat.

Marius nodded happily, smiling gratefully at Draco.

"Be back in a second," Draco smiled, slipping out the door.

Marius slowly got off Blaise's bed and sat in the seat next to Harry. His dark black hair... Harry realised it smelt like woodland forests and water falls. Harry gulped nervously; he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of someone so sexy and cool.

"So, you enjoy Hogwarts, Harry?" asked Marius, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, I love it! It's a really great school--" Harry suddenly stopped talking. One of Marius's soft, golden hands rested on Harry's thigh.

"You like boys, don't you, Harry?" purred Marius into Harry's ear.

Harry nodded slowly. He felt himself go beet red, the hand moving higher up his leg.

"Do you like me, Harry Potter?" asked Marius, his teeth nipping at Harry's earlobe.

Harry nodded quickly, he could feel Marius's talented thumb rubbing a small circle on the inside of his thigh.

"Do you want me to kiss you, Harry Potter?" Marius asked, his voice like liquid fire.

Harry heart was thumbing in his ears. He was finding each breath harder and harder to take.

"Y-y-yes," he stuttered out at last.

Like a flash of lightening, Marius straddled him, his pelvis dangerously close to Harry's. He smiled a wide, white smile that reminded Harry of his younger cousin. Then before Harry knew what was going on, or had time to try and keep his rising 'temperate' under control, Marius's lips were hastily on his, red hot in desire, and Harry's eyes fluttered closed. His mouth was being openly explored by Marius sharp Italian tongue.

Suddenly Harry heard something drop. He and Marius opened their eyes, Marius still straddling him they peered around. Draco was standing there eyes as wide as galleons. He turned quickly and ran from the hospital wing. Marius smirked and turned his head back around, then leaned forward to kiss Harry again.

"Wait," Harry said quickly. "Shouldn't we go after Draco? He looked upset."

"He will be fine. He has had his go with the Boy Who Lived, he'll understand it's my turn," Marius smirked.

Harry spoke angrily. "I'm more then just the Boy Who Lived!"

"Of course, Harry darling. You're a brilliant kisser." He leaned forward again.

Harry pushed him off and stood up. "What about Pansy and Malfoy? They love you! They worship the very ground you walk on!"

"I know, isn't it great? Those little brats would do anything for me," Marius said sliding his hand around Harry's hip.

"No, it's not great! You treat them like shit. I'm going after Malfoy."

"Fine," said Marius, sitting back down. "But you don't know what you are missing out on, boy."

Harry suddenly realised that all Marius's leather boots and flash clothes were, was a façade.

0000

"Malfoy! Wait! Please, wait up!" cried Harry, running down a flight of stairs, meeting Draco at the bottom.

Draco stopped and folded his arms, glaring at Harry.

"I'm sorry, alright!" Harry said, puffing. "I never should have let it get that far when I knew you liked him!"

Draco still peered angrily at Harry. "I stayed with him and Blaise in Italy last summer. I've seen him do plenty worse with complete strangers."

"Still, it must be hard to have it sprung on you like that," Harry said worriedly.

"Not really, Potter. I don't even like him like that, really. Sure, he would be a great fuck, but he could never have a serious relationship with any one."

"Then why did you look so upset and walk out if you weren't jealous?" Harry asked suspiciously.

Draco didn't look him in the eye. "I don't know," he muttered resentfully.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Why would you care if we were kissing then?"

"I don't care, Potter! Go back and continue if that's what you want to do so badly!" Draco barked crossly.

"I don't, actually. He only wanted me because I'm Harry sodding Potter," Harry said, quite offended.

"That's not cool," said Draco, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why don't we run down to the kitchen and get Dobby to whip up us a fed?" Harry suggested with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan, Potter."


	10. Jars

**a/n: **Greetings! The past week has been hectic; crazy might be a better word. I've been sick with the flu and haven't had much time to write.

Also as I am sure everyone reading this will know, the new Harry Potter book comes out this week. Now I have to clear a few things up about my plans for this story. My story is set in 6th year, and after reading the 6th book I will decide if HP number 6 doesn't have too many twisted plots, e.g. Harry and Draco become Boyfriends (Please J.K Please!) I might turn my fic into a 7th year, but if the new Harry Potter book is relatively boring (No naked mud fights) then I might just leave it.

I WILL not be abandoning this story, just because it doesn't fit in with soon be current facts about their real 6th year.

Wouldn't it be great if J.K was stealing all my ideas and Harry and the Slytherins formed a band in the next book! And Marius could be the Half Blood Prince!

I don't possess anyone.

Thanks to my Latin teacher and Keri for putting up with my switchy tenses!

0000

"Sometimes… pant… I wish…pant… that..." Draco Malfoy bent over, putting his hands shakily on his hips, and glared from under his sweaty headband. "That…pant …Weasley finished…you off."

"Come on, Draco!" Blaise smirked, dropping into a lunge. "Exercise never hurt anyone!"

"Believe me, it hurts on your fifth frickin' jog around Hogwarts! Bloody hell, Goyle isn't even moving!"

Blaise glanced quickly at where Goyle lay on his stomach at their feet. "He's just resting, Draco! I'm sure he'll be… kind of fine… um, yeah, better move him onto his back… don't want the poor slob to smother himself to death."

Draco and Blaise rolled the very tired and sweat stained Goyle onto his back. Draco fell tiredly next to the boy, using his rather large stomach as a human cushion.

"What is up with you and this exercise craze, anyway? You were only released from hospital yesterday!" Draco asked, still puffing.

"Well, it seems to me that everyone has forgotten about our very important gig in a couple of weeks! What, with this 'civil war' going on at Hogwarts, you prats have forgotten it!"

"We didn't forget," huffed Draco. "We just had more important things on our minds, like you being blind!"

Blaise started to stretch on the spot. "That was the past, Draco! I want us all to be in shape for the talent scouts!"

"You were released yesterday! How is that the past!"

"Oh, shh, Draco!"

"Why do Pansy and Potter get out of exercise hell, anyway!"

"You think you could call him Harry. You did shag him!"

"Really?" said Draco, angrily. "You think I would remember!"

"Stop being stupid, I bet it was the best night of both your young lives. Anyway, what were we talking about? Oh, right. Pansy doesn't have to exercise because she is the manager and every one knows the chubbier the manager the better the band, and Harry doesn't have to because he is sorting out his differences with the Gryffindors."

"What! You mean he is actually talking to those jerks! Alone!" Draco asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Blaise said dropping into a crunch. "It was my idea!"

"Are you insane?" whined Draco.

"Nine out of ten metal health experts seemed to think so, but that's not the point. Harry needs to be friends with these people. I talked to them as well, they are quite sorry."

"Blaise! Aren't you the least bit worried?"

"No, not really," Blaise said, leaning heavily on his leg. "You're sounding a bit paranoid though. What did I tell you about magic mushrooms before lunch?"

"Blaise this is serious," whined Draco, stumbling tiredly to his knees. "They are going to turn Potter against us! Then we won't have his… fabulous voice!"

"Draco, don't you think you are overreacting a little bit?"

"This coming from Blaise Exaggerate Zabini!"

"Hey, don't tease the middle name! That's been in my family for generations!"

"Don't get me started on your family!" Draco spat angrily.

"What happened between you and Marius, Draco? One minute you're friends the next you're not!"

"Just leave it, Blaise!" said Draco Malfoy, stomping off toward the castle.

"Where are you going!" shouted Blaise at Draco's retreating figure.

"I'm going to find Ha… Potter!"

0000

Draco was on a mission. He had checked the library and half a dozen other Gryffindor places but still couldn't find his band member or his band member's dense friends. Draco liked sneaking about, reminded him of his youth really, sneaking about the manor, stealing things to hoard in his little hoarding cupboard. Like cookies, he had piles of week old cookies. And jars, Draco loved collecting jars, some jars he put little bugs in, other jars he just filled with water. Draco was at peace when he was with his jars.

Just as Draco snuck down the corridor on the 4th floor he heard a noise come from an empty class room. Could this be the missing band member? Or maybe some greater evil...

Draco kicked open the door, it swung open violently. Draco Malfoy threw his nose high it the air, his blond hair catching the light brightening the darkish room.

"I have come to claim what is mine!" He declared.

"Which is? Mister Malfoy?" asked a very angry looking Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry Professor, wrong Gryffindor." Draco quickly exited. "Okay, wrong red and gold clothed ruffian, maybe the next class room."

"Malfoy? Are you talking to your self?"

"Potter! What are you doing sitting down there?" asked Draco Malfoy, glancing down at the Boy Wonder, who was sitting all by himself, his back against one of Hogwarts' walls.

"You answered your own question Malfoy, I'm sitting," Harry said, closing his eyes resentfully.

Draco suddenly became very worried. His mind raced. Harry was angry._ Is he angry at me or at the Gryffindors? Why am I feeling so upset because he's calling me Malfoy? He's meant to be my friend, so why doesn't he call me Draco? How long has my mind known him as Harry? He is angry at me? Why? It was those Gryffindors!_

Draco bent to his knees and knelt down next to Harry Potter, if he wanted to keep Harry's… voice from been stolen away by thick Gryffindors, he only had one choice.

"Harry... Are you okay?" Draco asked, anxiousness bleeding into his voice.

Harry Potter opened his green eyes and blinked twice. He looked apprehensively at Malfoy, as if he expected him to ask for something.

Harry sighed. "I'm fine, just a bit angry at Hermione and Ron."

"Did you talk to them?"

"Yes."

"You forgave them?"

"Not really, but at least I am talking to them again, I suppose. Hermione thinks we should try to work on our friendship, make it like it was when we were younger."

"And how does Granger plan to achieve that?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She wants to start the DA again. We stopped because our DADA teacher this year is okay. Hermione thinks if we start it up again and open it to everyone we might create some unity between groups of people."

"Like them and us?" Draco asked, sitting next to Harry.

"Exactly," Harry groaned, closing his eyes.

"And you don't agree that us all joining the DA will be a good idea?"

"There are so many things I have to be figuring out right now, I don't have enough time to teach 1st years how to stun! My first quidditch game of the season is the day after our gig, we have that flashy important person coming to that gig to tell us if we have a future in music, I know I should just relax and see what happens, but I'm a nervous wreck, plus what makes it worse, McGonagall decided to inform me that my marks are dropping, so my future is screwed, I don't have enough time to become a rock star, or a quidditch player or an Auror!"

"You wanted to be an Auror?" Draco laughed. "You are such a geek."

"Hey! You're not helping!"

"Well, may I suggest just taking every thing a bit slower." Draco smiled. "Who are you playing next week anyway?"

"Hufflepuff."

"Well, that's easy, you could beat them with you eyes closed. I am sure your quidditch captain-- it's that Alicia girl, isn't it?-- won't work you too hard. And I bet Granger would love to help you with your studies."

"That doesn't leave much time to practise new songs for the band."

"We'll work it out. Are you free tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we can have a band meeting to help you work out a time table. I'm good with time tables. When I was younger I had nervous issues."

Harry laughed for a long time.

"Hey! I can't help if I was--" He twitched "-- a bit edgy, I lived my entire childhood on a schedule! Breakfast of crumpets and jam always at 8.47!"

Harry couldn't stop laughing. "You're taking the piss, right?"

"Harry, do I ever take the piss?" Malfoy asked, smirking. He stood and quickly pulled Harry with him. "Come on, let's go see if Blaise has forced Goyle into having a cardiac arrest."

0000

The week pasted extremely quickly for Harry. Between rushed homework sessions and late quidditch practise Harry hardly saw the band. When he did, they practised non stop, hardly enough time to have a conversation. At the end of the first week, Harry sadly realised he missed his naughty Slytherins and their shocking antics.

"Harry, are you okay?" asked a tentative Hermione. "You seem a bit down."

"I'm fine," muttered Harry, rubbing his eyes. It was late Friday night and he and Hermione were going over Potions homework. The Gryffindor common room was filled with bustling Gryffindor, snuggling up with warm blankets or playing a nice game of chess.

"You want to go hang out with the Slytherins don't you?" Hermione asked, closing her book.

"Of course not," snapped Harry. Of course his mind was begging for him to be allowed to wander off to the dungeon and have a crazy adventure with the band.

"Harry, don't lie to me," Hermione said angrily. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I just don't know what to do any more, I love you like a brother and you know I think that spending all this time with those people isn't a good idea, but you always seem so happy with them, and so bored with us. I... I think you should go hang out with them, I want you to be happy and even if it's not with me, I still want you to be happy."

"Hermione. that's really nice of you but I honesty don't want to go. I like doing homework with you."

"Harry, go!" Hermione said, standing up and collecting her books. "'I like doing homework'... Honestly, I'm not that dumb!"

Harry smiled. "You don't mind?"

"Not one bit, as long as you're back by night. Ron gets awfully worried if you're not in your own bed again."

0000

"Harry!" cried Blaise Zabini as Harry opened an empty class room door. "How do you always know exactly where we are?"

"Magic," Harry smirked, jumping onto a desk across from Blaise.

"So the fire breathing-homework-crazy-dragon let you have a night off?" Blaise smiled, strumming ideally at his base.

"Yes, thank god! This week has been hectic! All I want to do is relax with my friends!"

"And you couldn't do that with Hermione?" Blaise asked quietly picking.

"Only when we don't have homework due, but I have a potions report I need to hand in next Monday, so every five minutes it's 'Harry do your homework!'"

"Sucks to be you," Blaise laughed.

"So where is every one?" asked Harry glanced round the unused class room.

"Draco and Goyle are having a race," Blaise said happily.

"A race?" Harry asked.

"Yep, a running race around the school, should be back any minute."

"And Pansy is...?"

"In the kitchens getting some food," Blaise said, smiling.

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose of all the exercise you guy have been doing?"

"Pansy is on a different fitness regime," explained Blaise, "She's on an all carbs anti diet."

"Anti diet?"

"Yep. She has to eat as many potatoes, chips, breads and pastas as she can, in order to gain weight!"

"She wants to gain weight? Why? Aren't girls always worried about their weight?"

"Well, Pansy doesn't really know it's a anti diet. I haven't gotten round to telling her yet," Blaise said tensely.

"Blaise! You sneaky little thing! You know she's going to kick the shit out of you once she finds out."

"And how will she find out?" Blaise said, smirking.

"What if I tell her?"

"You wouldn't dare, little man," Blaise leered.

"Try me," Harry grinned.

The empty class room's door opened and in walked Pansy, carrying a large bowl. When she sat next to Harry he saw it was full on cooked potatoes covered in cheese.

"Long time no see," she said, her mouth still filled with potatoes.

Blaise snorted. He covered his mouth and nose quickly with his hands.

"What are you eating, Pansy?" Harry asked knowing full well it was a part of Blaise's crazy diet tricks.

"It's a part of my new diet!" Pansy gushed. "Blaise got me into it; it's not like those stupid diets where you have to give up carbs, this one uses the carbs to flush all the fat out of your body!"

"Interesting," Harry mocked. "Why aren't Blaise and the other boys on it then?"

"I asked the same thing!" said Pansy. "It's because I have a uterus!"

"What?" asked Harry in shock,

"Blaise told me the uterus cleans out the system when the carbs travel through it," Pansy said, smiling.

"What would Blaise know about the female uterus? He's as gay as that pink sweater he's wearing!"

"Hey!" Blaise cried. "I'll have you know before I started wearing pink sweaters, I spent a lot of time hanging out with the female uterus!"

"You wouldn't know a fricking uterus if it hit you in the face," Harry teased.

"If it hit me in the face I would know what it is!"

"Pansy, Blaise was being stupid. You can't lose weight by sitting on your arse eating potatoes covered in cheese. I don't even think you need to lose weight, you always look wonderful to me," said Harry

"BLAISE ZABINI YOU LITTLE FUCKER! I ATE FOUR BAGS OF BLOODY POTATOES!"

0000

"Hey Harry," mumbled Goyle as he entered the empty class room panting. "Draco isn't here is he?"

"Nope, congratulations! You won!" Harry smiled throwing a chocolate frog at him.

"I run round the frigging school and all I get is a chocolate frog?" Goyle asked angrily.

"Hey don't hate the prize, hate the person who invented the game," Harry said, chewing his own chocolate frog.

"Where is Blaise, anyway?"

"In the kitchen eating four bags of potatoes," Harry garbled.

"Pansy finally realised his diet was a fake?"

"Yep, quite hilarious."

"I'm going to go watch, wanna come?"

"Nah, I better wait here to tell Draco, when he turns up where you guys are up to."

"Your choice. See ya, Harry."

"Bye, Goyle."

Harry waited for five minutes eating his way through a bag of chocolate frogs (the entire bag had been the prize, but Harry felt if Goyle really was on a diet an entire bag of chocolate frogs wouldn't help his goal, plus Harry had missed dinner). The big oak door of the classroom scraped open and in strutted Draco, looking more like he had just walked a runway than ran the entire school.

"Hey, where is everyone," he asked, taking a seat on the desk next to Harry.

"Pansy found out about the fake diet and is forcing four bags of potatoes down Blaise's throat. Goyle went along with them-- for moral support, of course."

"Moral support my arse. He went along to try and get some potatoes," Draco spat good naturedly.

Harry laughed and offered Draco a chocolate frog, which he took gratefully.

"Where have you been anyway?" Harry asked. "Goyle arrived ten minutes ago, and you are hardly in a sweat."

"I'm sure you would love to see me all sweaty, wouldn't you Harry," Malfoy smirked.

"Oh yes, Draco, I'm trembling in my Gryffindor tie," Harry said sarcastically.

Draco laughed heartily. "I couldn't be bothered running round the school again, so I sneaked off and broke into Snape's liquor cabinet."

"You didn't!"

Draco produced a bottle of gin from his school robes. "I so did."

"He'll kick the shit out of you, when he finds out," Harry warned.

"Well, the only one who knows it was me, is you. So, Harry, will you be telling on me?" Malfoy pouted.

Harry grabbed the bottle off Draco and took a swig. He winced slightly. "It all depends, will you be telling on me?"

Draco laughed and stole the bottle back.


	11. Chaos on Toast

A/N: Greetings, I wanted to thank every one for being so supportive about my rant and Ibys, I feel like as a group us slashes really have pulled through this hard time, (no naked mud fights sad face) the support has been amazing! When I'm feeling a bit down (over the lack of nakedness on Harry and Draco behave in HBP) I just read peoples abusive comments about Ginny Weasley and feel 100 times better!

So this chapter is dedicated to every one who reviewed or sent me an email, I loved receiving your comments! And catdog who invited me to Hanmer. (Though you like Ginny so it kind of cancels each other out)

This chapter was gratefully beta-ed by Keri! I don't know where I would be with out her!

Oh and because I don't agree with she-who-must-not-be named (JK I'm scared she'll come a throttle me) I haven't changed a thing!

0000

"Ronald, chocolate frogs aren't the right thing to eat for breakfast!" Hermione said, angrily taking the frog away from Ron.

"Why not, Hermione? They're full of nutrients!"

Harry rested his head on breakfast table. The sound of Hogwarts eating wasn't affecting his hangover positively.

"Ron! How do you expect to do well in school if you don't have the right breakfast?"

"We don't have any classes today, Hermione! It's Saturday!"

"So! That's no reason to be unhealthy!"

"What about Harry? Why aren't you giving him a hard time? He was up half the night again!"

"At least." Blaise, who had walked over from the Slytherin table, smiled. "Harry knows the importance of a healthy breakfast."

Harry mumbled a laugh but kept his forehead on the table.

"Hermione, Ronald," Blaise said briskly. "I have to borrow Harry for a moment."

Hermione nodded quickly while she loaded a plate of toast and eggs for Ron. Ron half glared, half pouted as Harry was lead away by Blaise to the Slytherin table.

"My head is sore," Harry grumbled, leaning on Blaise.

"That's what you get, sitting with Gryffindors." Blaise scowled good naturedly.

Blaise sat Harry next to a perfectly groomed Malfoy, who didn't look hung over at all-- besides a faint shadow under his storm grey eyes. Pansy had a cigarette going; she nodded at Harry. "Long night?" She smirked. Goyle was eating toast looking grumpily at the piles of bacon.

"I have called this band meeting," began Blaise, "because we are about to do a performance."

"Yeah, next week," said Goyle dryly.

"No, right now," Pansy said happily. She and Blaise had planned something. She pulled miniaturized music instruments out of her bag. "Let's rock the breakfast tables, boys!"

Draco smirked, Goyle smiled, and Harry felt suddenly worried.

"Wh.. what do you mean right now?" He trembled.

"Surprise performance," Blaise laughed. "We just up on the table, rock the house's socks off, jump off the table and run like hell from the teachers."

"What song are we playing?"

"The Muggle one Goyle likes, "Dammit" by Blink 182. Lots of drums and hectic dancing." Pansy smirked. "What are you wearing under your robe?"

Harry gulped. "An old pair of jeans and a sweater."

Pansy laughed. "Draco, darling, what are you wearing?"

"It's the second Saturday of the month, Pansy! You know I always wear leather every second Saturday of the month!"

"Well, Harry, pull off your jeans. I got a pair of leather pants in my bag," said Pansy.

"Wh…what? Right here? In the middle of the Great Hall?"

"Darling, jump under the table if you're afraid, but be quick. The breakfast rush is almost over."

Harry shrugged and dived under the table. He grabbed the pants of Pansy and started to undo his jeans.

Sitting in his boxers under the table, Harry suddenly felt horribly vulnerable.

"What's taking you so long?" hissed Pansy.

"I can't get the leather pants on," hissed Harry back to her. "This happened last time."

"What did you do to get them on last time?" Pansy asked.

"Send Draco down," Harry gulped.

Suddenly Draco's blonde head appeared under the table. "Didn't I tell you to go commando?" He laughed.

The rest of the band waited quietly, trying not to listen to the gasps and tugging sounds coming from their feet.

"Nice weather," Goyle said stiffly as Harry let out a very loud groan.

"Oh no," Blaise crooned. "Things can't get any worse."

Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley wandered over to their section of the Slytherin Table trying to find Harry.

"Have you seen Harry?" Hermione asked Pansy stiffly.

"Yes, I've seen all of Harry," Pansy mocked, licking her lips.

Ronald shuddered.

"Do you know where he is at the moment?" Hermione asked angrily.

"I can't tell you I'm afraid," Pansy smirked.

"He's our friend! And we deserve to know where he is at all times!" Ron cried.

"Fine," Pansy said, still smirking. "Look under the table."

They both bent down simultaneously.

Harry Potter had Draco Malfoy lying on top of him, Harry's leather pants half way down his thighs, Draco Malfoy's long pale fingers holding onto the pants. Whether he was pulling them up or down, Ron and Hermione couldn't tell. Harry and Draco both were very sweaty.

"Just do it, Draco," Harry was panting in pain. "One swift movement."

Hermione and Ron quickly stood and returned to their own table.

Harry and Draco slithered from under the table.

"Fun?" asked Blaise, smirking.

"Let's just get this over with, these panst are cutting of my blood circulation," Harry groaned.

"Are you sure the blood isn't rushing to one place?" Pansy joked.

"Oh, shut up, let's get this over with," Draco ordered.

Harry pulled off his sweater, revealing a white shirt. Blaise who knew about the surprise gig was wearing dark purple leather pants and a black tee shirt. Goyle was wearing baggy jeans and tee as well. Pansy whipped out her wand, quirkly enlarging the guitars and handing them to Blaise, Draco and Harry. Goyle and Blaise cleared the food away so they could all stand on the table, and a big space for the drums. A few Slytherins gave them a couple of weird looks.

They all stood by the table and took a deep breath.

"I introduce us," Draco said stiffly removing his wand. "See you in detention," he laughed, before his voice was magiced around the hall.

"Good morning Hogwarts!" His voice rang as he jumped up on the table. "We are Ostentatious by Nature!"

Goyle and Blaise bounced onto the Slytherin table as well. Goyle set up the drums in a wave of a wand. He picked up his sticks and took a seat behind them. The great hall was deadly silent; Harry felt every eye on the band. All the teachers looked quite angry. Besides Dumbledore, who was smiling. Harry jumped onto the table as well.

"We are going to play a song for you all!" Draco Smirked as he stepped over a plate of toast. "Can we have a warm welcome for our very sexy lead singer Harry Potter?"

Quite a few people clapped politely. Professor McGonagall started to march angrily over from the teachers table.

"Thanks Draco." Harry smirked as well, taking the wand. "Hit it!"

Goyle drums pounded suddenly and loudly around the Hall; Blaise and Draco's rhythmic beats erupted from their guitars. Faster and faster the music pounded. Harry nodded his head along to the beat a coy smile on his lips.

"It's alright," he shouted into the wand. "To tell me, what you think about me."

Draco and Blaise ran down opposite sides of the table, their fingers making magic with their guitars. The Slytherins, thanks to the enthusiastic Pansy, started cheering and making havoc around the table. Hufflepuff also started to make a riot, cheering and clapping.

"I won't try to argue, or hold it against you," Harry called passionately.

Goyle was going crazy on the drums. The fast beat of the music echoed around the big hall.

"I know that you're leaving, you must have your reasons, the seasons are calling and your pictures are falling down," Harry cried.

Professor McGonagall looked angrily at Harry, trying to get his attention to signal him down from the table.

Draco and Blaise where going off, like complete lunatics. Complete musical genus lunatics. Harry glanced briefly at his friends. Most of the Gryffindors were clapping and cheering as well, but Hermione, it seemed, had fainted. Maybe Harry's leather tight leather pants didn't do it for her.

"Well, I guess this is growing up," Harry cried the song coming to an end. "Well I guess this is growing up!"

Hogwarts erupted with cheers and cat calls, even Dumbledore was clapping.

"Harry Potter!" called Professor McGonagall, over the ruckus.

Harry glanced back at the band "Run!" He shouted. Abandoning their instruments, Ostentatious by Nature jumped off the table and ran toward the exit to escape the wrath of Professor McGonagall.

"Ostentatious by Nature!" screamed Blaise before Goyle and Draco pulled him out the Great Hall door.

0000

Harry sat in Gryffindor common room late Sunday afternoon trying to finish his Potions essay. Hermione refused to help him; she was still a bit shitty about the shock she got under the Slytherin table.

Harry didn't mind that much though; it was quite nice sitting in his favourite red sweater in front of the warm common room fire. Harry liked being by himself at times. It reminded him of his childhood.

Harry took a long sip of hot chocolate, he smiled as the hot liquid warmed his innards.

Ginny Weasley hastily took a seat beside him. "Harry," she greeted in a soft tone.

Harry nodded briskly. Ginny and himself hadn't gotton on very well since they broke up.

"Harry, in the pub, when you and your band played, Zabini said something about you liking someone and you called them 'the best kisser in the world', and I was thinking since you have only ever kissed me and Cho, and she turned out to be a disaster..."

"Ginny, what are you on about?" asked Harry, quite angry.

Ginny suddenly launched her self on Harry, kissing him madly. "It's okay, Harry, I still love you too!"

Harry pushed her off harshly.

"I wasn't singing about you!" He spat.

Ginny was in tears. "Who then?" she asked desperately.

Harry just glared at her.

"It's that bitch Pansy Parkinson, isn't it?" growled Ginny. "I heard Seamus and Dean talking about how you slept with her, but I didn't believe it!"

"Don't say that about her! She's not a bitch!" Harry yelled.

"You've changed, Harry. You used to be so good, you used to be a hero."

"Maybe I don't want to be your hero, Ginny!" Harry growled. "You need to get this freakish first year crush out of you mind"

Ginny erupted into tears and ran up the girl's dormitory.

Harry took a seat again, pretending no one was watching him. It took a couple of minutes before he settled down again.

"Mister Potter," Professor McGonagall stated, turning up by Harry's elbow. "It would seem you have been avoiding me."

Harry spilled hot chocolate down his front. "Of course not, Professor," Harry gushed.

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow. She didn't quite understand Harry Potter, truth be told. One minute the boy was a Muggle rock star, the next he was a polite young man wearing a sweater.

Harry nervously pushed his glasses higher up his nose.

"I am quite disappointed with your behaviour, Potter. Though Professor Dumbledore doesn't seem that bothered, there is still the subject of your dropping grades."

"I have been trying harder, Miss," Harry said earnestly.

"Yes, well we have a few tests coming up, so they shall tells us if that is true."

Harry nodded somberly.

"Anyway, Potter, I came to inform you that your friends have been invited to have a cup of tea with the Headmaster."

"I'll just go fetch Hermione and Ron then," Harry said, standing up.

"I meant your other friends, Potter," said the Professor darkly.

0000

"Salutations Harry. Oh, and good, you brought your friends," Dumbledore said happily, looking up from reading a thick book at his desk.

Harry sat down, quite accustom to meetings with Dumbledore. The Slytherins, who Harry had brought with him, looked quite afraid. Blaise was staring at one of Dumbledore's pointy silver objects in a scared disgust, his hands where clasped fearfully on his own bottom.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered to Goyle, whose hand instantly went to one, before Blaise's hand wacked it away.

"Sorry, Professor Dumbledore, sir, Goyle is on a diet."

"Diet! Why on earth for? Do you know Buddhists believe the bigger a person the happier they are?"

"Still sir, please tell that to Pansy, not Goyle."

"Blaise! For the last time, I will not become a fat man for you," Pansy cried.

Blaise pouted and went back to eyeing Dumbledore's objects.

Goyle took lemon drop from Dumbledore earning him an eye twinkle.

"Did you have a nice holiday Mr Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked serving tea to every one.

"Yes, sir, it was quite pleasant. Why don't you get round to hounding us for Death Eater secrets? I know that's why we are here."

"Mr. Malfoy, I would never ask you to reveal any type of secrets you might have."

"Fine, then sir, I admit it! I stole a bottle of gin from Professor Snape!" shouted Draco losing all sanity. "Are you going to lock me up in Azkaban for it!"

"I think I should get to the point of this visit," Dumbledore said quickly, eyeing Draco with a worried expression.

"Please don't punish the band, sir," Blaise pleaded. "It was my idea, punish me," he added in a slightly seductive air, his eyes still on the pointy object.

"I don't want to punish any of you," Dumbledore said hastily. "I wanted to tell you how very pleased I was by your performance. I think your band might create a bit of unity between our houses. I haven't seen such a ruckus among the houses since 1953. I heard two Hufflepuff and Slytherin students yesterday discussing Muggle music."

"Who was the traitor who spoke to a Hufflepuff? I'll kill them!" Pansy said piously. "Ahh, only joking," she said, noticing the looks of horror.

"Sir, we have a very important show next week. It's at the Hogs Head. We need your permission to go," Harry asked beggingly.

"That's no good," said Dumbledore. "I was banned from the Hog's Head for indecent exposure. You better try to see if you can switch it so you can perform at school, I am sure the students will enjoy that."

"That would be great! Thank you sir!"

"Just one thing Harry, I also quite enjoy Muggle music and was wondering if you could play a song for me."

"Sure thing Professor, what song is it?"

"'Superstar' by the Carpenters."

"The Carpenters?" Harry asked, his face dropping.

0000

"How are we meant to portray anti-conformism and all things to do with anarchy if we play Carpenter songs?" Draco spat as they exited Dumbledore's office ten minutes later.

"Aren't we meant to portray happiness and love?" asked Goyle.

"I thought we were portraying happiness and the freedom to love," Harry said earnestly.

"That weird, I always we thought we were portraying the happiness one gets when they play round with a funnel."

"Blaise! What did I say about stealing funnels form the potions lab?" Pansy scowled angrily. "You never know where Snapes put them!"

"Ew! Teachers indulging in sexual actives! Yuk!" cried Draco, clapping his hands over his ears.

"I don't know," said Blaise with a glazed sort of look. "Some teachers I wouldn't mind indulging with."

Harry remembered the look Blaise was giving Dumbledore's objects and shuddered in disgust.

"Who cares anyway, I kind of like the Carpenters," said Goyle heading toward the Great Hall for dinner. "They make me happy on the inside."

"She starved her self to death, are you still happy?" asked Draco sourly.

"Well, still happy and kind of hungry."

0000

The song is Dammit by blink 182, its great to listen to while reading that scene; it was making me fairly … excited.


	12. Your Absinthe Kisses

A/N; Salve! (That's Latin for 'Greetings'). What a busy week it has been! I have done nothing, besides write this, and start about twenty other stories! (My plot bunnies are multiplying in my head) I've written a poem about Draco and Harry which I like; um I don't really have anything interesting to say about this chapter. Read it. I hope you like it. I don't really. I don't know why.

The songs are Superstar by the Carpenters, and Your Absinthe Kisses, which belongs to no band just me!

JK owns everything else.

Thanks to Keri for beta-ing it!

This chapter is dedicated Queen of the Cold! You nearly made me wet my pants! And Miss Jarmen, and her new baby, may it grow up nice and strong like its father Mufusa.

0000

"Harry, I need a word with you," Pansy smirked to Harry during a Magical Creature's class on Monday. She ignored Hermione and Ron as usual.

"Always a pleasure, Pansy," Harry smiled. Hagrid had taken Dean Thomas to the Hospital Wing, because the legless Leprechaun they where trying to subdue had bitten off his finger. Leprechaun, Dean and Hagrid had disappeared to the hospital wing to try and recover the absent finger from the Leprechaun's belly.

"Darling, you must have noticed since the last performance, our personal lives have become quite…. observed."

Harry nodded. He caught Colin Creevy watching him shower that very morning.

"Yes, people have been a bit more fascinated in us lately," Harry said shrugging. "It's not that different from normal."

"Maybe for you it's the same, Harry, but Blaise was nearly raped yesterday!"

"What?' Harry cried. "Is he okay? I saw him at breakfast!"

"Don't worry Harry, he is quite alright; he raped Terry Boot back so there no harm done. But Draco-- he's had twelve marriage proposals. Not good for his ego."

Harry glanced over to Draco, who, by the looks of it, was desperately trying to get away from Lavender Brown.

"Goyle is being stalked, and Harry, in the Girl's Bathroom before class, I heard Ginny Weasley tell a group of girls about yours and mine little adventure."

"What did she say?"

"How I had tricked you into believing you're in love with me."

"I don't love you!" Harry said shocked glancing over Pansy shoulder to see if Lavender had backed off.

"Way to make a girl feel appreciated," Pansy growled.

"Well, I do love you, Pansy, just not like that!"

"Off course Harry, I love you as well, but not like that. I know it was Blaise's crazy idea for you to sing to someone and I think it has worked, all girls can talk about your secret lover. Most think it's me, I'll clear that up some how."

"But wouldn't it be better if I was single?"

"No, its better if girls think you are in love."

"Why?"

"Because they will think you love them; secretly you're pinning over them."

"No one is dumb enough to believe you can fall for some one with out even talking to them..."

"You don't understand girls, Harry. They suck up romantic crap like Dementors do happiness."

"So are you worried about the stalking and stuff?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Nah!" Pansy said. "Its good advertising."

Harry laughed, until they saw Lavender kneel down on one knee. "Honestly!" he declared storming over to the frightened Draco and love declaring Lavender. Harry dragged her away by your long blonde hair.

"Hey! I was thinking about accepting that!" Draco joked to Harry. "We would have had perfect blonde children!"

"She dyes her hair. She's really Ron's cousin, bright ginger roots, I swear!" Harry said angrily.

Draco pulled a face. "That's absolutely disgusting!"

0000

That night, when Harry was sitting with the Gryffindors, enjoying a nice dinner of wild rice, mushrooms and tofu, the conversation about Quidditch he was sharing with Ron was interrupted by none other the Dumbledore himself.

"Students!" Dumbledore said, his old voice crackling like a warm fire. "A student wishes to speak to you about an upcoming event at Hogwarts. Please give Miss Parkinson a warm round of applause."

The school (mainly the boys) broke out into cat calls and wolf whistles, as Pansy (whose skirt had shrunk a good inch) made her way on stage.

"Thank you, Albus," said Pansy smoothly.

Goyle had to restrain Blaise in his seat.

"My name is Pansy Parkinson," Pansy smirked, her bright red lipstick shining right around the hall, making boys of all ages shudder in delight. "And I manage a little band named Ostentatious by Nature!"

The hall went hysteric, girls fainting and boys clapping. Harry never noticed how wild the school was going over the band. He had been too busy with school work and practise to be bothered what his class mates found cool.

"Well, they shall be performing for our wonderful school, this Friday night!" The school was screaming with pleasure. "And…" The school was silenced in suspense. "Everyone who turns up goes in the draw to be the special lady or gentleman who captured our young Harry's heart and will win a special date with him, in the Astronomy Tower." She breathed the last part making the entire school uproarious again. Goyle had to restrain Draco.

"Thank you all! I hope to see you all then!" she shouted before turning over and bending down to speak with Albus.

"Wow! That Pansy is fit!" Dean (finger reattached) said loudly over the ruckus.

"Yeah, Harry you were so lucky to have a ride on that little slut," Seamus crooned.

"Please retain from calling Pansy names in my presence," said Harry angrily. "She is a really good friend."

"I heard Lavender tell Susan Bones that Pansy's is your soul mate," Hermione said, ignoring the girls who were standing up to get a better look at Harry.

"Pansy isn't my soul mate," said Harry angrily, glancing over to make sure no one had tried jumping Draco over at Slytherin. "She is just a really good friend."

"Who is this secret girl anyway Harry?" Ron asked, leaning forward. "You can tell me, I'm your best mate."

"Who says it's a girl?" said Seamus (who had been listening) loudly.

"Yeah, well that thing with Zabini was just a one time thing, right Harry?" Ron asked.

"I can't mention their gender or their name," said Harry, trying not to think about Draco Malfoys long pale fingers.

"So it's a boy?" asked Ronald in shock. "You can't love a boy?"

"I didn't say it was a boy," Harry said through gritted teeth. "And if it was, I don't see any reason why I can't be their soul mate! Soul mates go deeper then houses and social standings and hair colour! You can't choose your soul mate!"

"You're not a poof, are you Harry?" Ron asked, disgusted.

"Who cares if I am or I aren't," Harry said angrily standing up.

"Harry, where are you going?" Hermione asked desperately. "You haven't finished your tofu!"

0000

Harry stormed out of the Great Hall; he felt many eyes staring at the back of his head, and staring at another thing below his back (his bum). He couldn't deal with Ron and Hermione, or his numerous fans right now.

Harry sat angrily down on a desk at the back of an unused class room. So many things had changed-- his relationship with Hermione and Ron was on the rocks, Voldermort was still out there, he didn't even know if he wanted to be an Auror anymore.

"A Knut for your thoughts," said Draco Malfoy, taking a seat next to Harry on the desk. Harry hadn't even noticed him walked in.

"You followed me," Harry whispered.

Draco watched Harry for a moment. "I saw you fight with the Gryffindors."

"You and the entire Hogwarts student body," Harry growled.

"What happened" asked Draco gently.

"Ron thinks no boy could ever love me," said Harry, not looking Draco in the eyes.

"Oh Harry," Draco crooned. "More boys love you then anyone would ever love Ron!"

Harry smiled weakly, still not looking Draco in the eyes. "I better be going, lots of homework to do." Harry stood up and went to leave.

"Harry," said Draco, suddenly grabbing Harry's arm. "I'm right here."

"I know you're there, Draco," Harry said, frantically trying to pull his arm away-- and the feeling that was growing in his chest.

"Then why don't you look at me?" shouted Draco.

"I can't," Harry whined looking at his shoes.

"I'm right here, Harry!" Draco shouted again, grabbing Harry by the shoulders. "Why is it so hard to choose? What do you want?"

Harry stared at Draco's feet, "You have," said Harry softly, "little smiley faces on your shoe laces." And he looked up into Draco eyes and kissed him hard on the lips.

Draco pulled back quickly. "Blaise had little mushrooms on his shoe laces, are you sure you wouldn't prefer him?"

Harry laughed and shook his head; he went to kiss Draco again.

"What about Pansy? Her shoe laces are pink."

"Nope," said Harry laughing.

"Goyle has normal white shoe laces, are you sure you don't want him?"

"Draco," Harry breathed. "I want you." He kissed Draco again.

0000

"Pansy won't be happy," Draco said tiredly. He and Harry were sitting under a big tree by the Quidditch Pitch on Wednesday afternoon.

"We will have to tell her sometime, though it will ruin her advertising plan."

"That stupid thing about finding your soul mate," Draco spat. "If any girl touches you I'll rip out their finger nails."

"Draco, that's a tiny bit harsh," Harry laughed.

"No one touches my bitch."

"Bitch?" aaid Harry, raising an eyebrow.

Draco looked sheepish. "Sex slave, then?"

"Draco," Harry said in a warning voice.

"Fine! Fuck servant," Draco smiled.

"Don't think you flashy words can fool me, Draco Malfoy, that's the same thing! I was thinking boyfriends has a nice ring to it."

"Oh, but, Harry!" whined Draco. "That's so cliché! Why don't we be affectionate love bunnies?"

"Draco! Really, can you imagine saying, Hello nice to meet you; this is my affectionate love bunny Harry."

"Sounds better then boyfriends," Draco grumbled. "What about lovers?"

"Or partners."

"Or crazed underwater mammals."

"Draco!" Harry warned again.

"Don't lie and say you don't find my humour absolutely charming!" Draco smirked, resting his head in Harry's lap.

"Why do I put up with you?" Harry asked.

"Because of my delightful shoe laces." Draco smiled, closing his eyes.

"Yeah and that's about it," Harry joked.

Draco opened his eyes. "Is that it? I'll show you, Harry Potter!" His saddled Harry very quickly, and attached him self to Harry's neck. Harry moaning as Draco teeth bruised his skin.

"Say you want me," hissed Draco into Harry's ear.

"Draco," hissed Harry back. "I want you."

Draco smirked a started lightly kissing Harry's collar bone.

"Draco!" Harry whispered urgently. "I can hear some one coming."

"Yeah, you."

"No, Draco, seriously, I hear foot steps. Get off quickly."

"Who cares? Let them, watch me, ravish you!" Draco purred biting on Harry's neck again.

"Oh my god! Would you two please stop eating each other?" cried Goyle, coming around the tree.

"Goyle!" squealed Harry, doing up his shirt buttons.

"You better have a really good reason for disrupting us!" said Draco angrily, getting off Harry's lap.

"Pansy called a practise session. You two have obviously started one on your own. Pansy is going to be angry, how long has this been going on?"

"Three days," Harry smiled, he was glad to finally tell some one about his and Draco secret.

"And you better not tell anyone, Goyle," Draco said, helping Harry to his feet. "We want to keep it secret from the fans."

Goyle looked angry. "And when were you planning on telling us?"

"Today," said Harry quickly. "We were going to tell you first, because we know we can trust you!"

Goyle smiled. "You're right, you can trust me, but you better tell Pansy, she get it out of me anyway!"

0000

When Harry and Draco told Pansy and Blaise about their new relationship, they had two very different reactions. Blaise burst into tears and gave them both hugs and sloppy kisses, demanding to have children named after him. Pansy looked thoughtful for about a minute before laughing hysterically.

"Hey!" said Draco, quite irritated. "It's not that funny."

"Yes it is!" howled Pansy. "Your father works for You Know Who! And Harry has to kill You Know Who! It's all crazy and ironic!"

"Still not that funny," said Draco.

"Oh, come on, darling, don't be mad. I think you and Harry make a wonderful couple, like yen and yang, but you have to admit the odds are against you."

"I think we are very lucky," Harry smiled giving Draco a peck on the cheek. Draco saw in his eyes that he to looked a bit scared.

0000

"We didn't think about that, did we?" asked Harry as Draco walked him up to Gryffindor tower that night. "Voldermort is a bit of a pain."

"You're right, we didn't think about it," Draco said. He banged shoulders with Harry. "We'll get through it though."

"What if you get hurt?" asked Harry, nervousness clear in his voice. "I don't want you to get hurt because of me, maybe…"

"No, Harry," said Draco, taking Harry's face in his hand. "Don't do that, don't break up with me because of him!"

Harry suddenly released how much he did like Draco Malfoy-- his smile and his humour and his courage. Harry felt a sensation climb up inside him.

He hugged Draco with an amazing force, their arms grabbing at each other.

"Have breakfast at Gryffindor tomorrow?" Harry asked Draco.

Draco nodded and turned to leave. He whispered Lumos and headed down the dark corridor towards Slytherin.

0000

The next couple of days pasted extremely quickly for Harry, a blur of meetings in broom closets and extra band practises.

His relationship with Draco blossomed; Harry wanted to spend all his time with the good looking Slytherin, but he felt that Hermione was getting a bit suspicious. Of course Harry's life at the moment was too frantic to reassure her and on Friday morning, the day of the big performance Harry was feeling quite sick.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked at the breakfast table. "You're a bit pale."

"You're right, Granger, I think Harry should have some of my no-more-nerves treatment," Draco, who had joined Harry at Gryffindor table, said. Harry kicked him underneath it.

"What's your no-more-nerves treatment?" asked Hermione, raising an eyebrow. Harry hadn't told the Gryffindors about his new relationship.

"Well…" said Draco, smirking.

"It's nothing," said Harry quickly. "He's just being stupid."

"Apparently, from what I heard in the girl's bathroom," Hermione said carefully. "The girl who gets to have dinner tonight with Harry after the show also gets a kiss."

Draco choked on his oatmeal.

"And, if you buy 'Ostentatious by Nature' merchandise you get your name put in the draw again," Hermione continued.

"Merchandise?" Harry asked shocked. "I've seen the T-shirts and wrist bands, what else is there?."

Hermione flashed a brief smirk. "Pansy actually asked me to help."

"Hermione, you didn't!" Harry asked, shocked.

"If this is how I can become a better friend for you Harry, I'll do it; I used to help you defeat evil, now it's making sure your Harry Potter action figure walks in a straight line!"

"You and Pansy made action figures!"

"And 'Ostentatious by Nature' bath soaps, and socks and hats, badges, underwear, my favourite is the 'Ostentatious by nature' book bags!"

"You are joking right?" Draco asked, shocked.

"Oh no, Pansy's making heaps, she sells them in the girls bathroom. I've got a set of the dolls, if you want to see them," Hermione said, rummaging through her bag, she produced five dolls.

"This is Pansy doll, she demanded one herself," Hermione showed them the figure, about the same size and the muggle Barbie dolls. She put Pansy doll on the table; it walked and winked seductively past the toast. She was wearing a black corset and bright green mini skirt, her short black hair bounced as she walked.

"Comes with five changeable outfits, including naughty school girl and nurses uniform," Hermione said.

Then Hermione showed them Goyle's doll, he looked exactly like the shrunken boy, wearing his uniform. He came with a drum kit, which he sat quickly down at and start playing Dammit by Blink 182, over and over again.

Hermione showed them Blaise's doll, both Draco and Harry laughed loudly, the figure lent against the juice jug and smiled jadedly. Hermione held her wand to his head. "Hey, fancy a shag" aaid the doll, in Blaise's exact voice. Pansy doll seemed to hear and bounded over to Blaise to give him a smack around the head.

"This is your's, Malfoy." Hermione put the blonde doll on the table. Malfoy doll looked sulkily around the table as if he was searching for something. His pale face and eyebrows the exact same as the real counterpart who was peered down at him.

"And Harry's, now we don't know why it does this, we're still trying to fix it before tonight." Hermione placed Harry doll by the frantically searching Draco doll's side. Draco doll stopped searching immediately and launched him self on to Harry Doll, they started to do unmentionables on Hermione's toast.

Harry grabbed his doll by the scruff of his jersey; Draco did the same to his. The two dolls struggled to get free.

"Bloody hell, Harry, can't keep you hands off me can you!" daid the real Draco, with an awkward laugh.

"Anyone could see," aaid Harry trying to cover himself. "That your doll was clearing forcing mine into it."

They both laughed and Hermione looked cross.

"Do you know any reason why they might do that?" She asked in a foul mood. "Its understandable that Pansy doll would tell off you lot, and that Goyle doll would sometimes follow the Pansy doll round, but for your dolls to try to … At every possible moment, it doesn't make sense."

"Would you look at this, my doll is wearing the exact same underpants as I'm wearing!" Draco laughed as he glared down the dolls pants.

"Malfoy please, I need to get to the bottom of this, we have five hundred pairs of these dolls locked in Pansy's dormitory going at it all over the floor," Hermione whined.

Draco whispered in his dolls ear, which immediately stopped struggling. Draco put him on the table, and Harry put his on as well, they approached each other carefully, under Hermione's sharp eye. Doll Draco whispered in Harry doll's ear. Harry doll smirked and winked at real Harry.

Hermione put her wand above their heads.

"Bloody Hell, Potter, you're such a dweeb," Draco doll said friendly.

"I'm not the dweeb, you're the dweeb!" aaid doll Harry lamely.

Real Draco laughed. "You are such a dweeb Potter."

"No, I'm not, you're the dweeb," Real Harry said before he could think of a better come back.

"How did you stop them from… indulging in… those activities?" asked Hermione.

"I told him I would rip off his little plastic penis if he didn't keep his hands to him self," said Draco, having a spoon of oat meal.

"Little penis," Harry whispered so only Draco could hear him.

"You know I was only lying, so Granger wouldn't try ravishing me under the table," Draco joked smirking.

Harry slid his hand onto Draco thigh, making sure none of the Gryffindors had noticed. "I just remembered I forgot my transfiguration book," he announced quickly.

Hermione looked at him suspiciously. "See you in class then."

Harry turned his head as he exited the great hall; he winked at Draco before leaving the hall.

"I've forgotten my Viking hat," Draco said, obviously distracted, to Hermione before running out of the Hall.

0000

Harry sat in the small room behind the teachers table. The last time he was in here he had been selected for the Tri Wizard Tournament. The room now held a makeshift changing room, mirrors leant against the walls, Harry peered into one, not really liking what he was seeing. His hair, once again streaked with green hung heavily round his pale face, his eyes bright green framed in dark thick eye liner, and there was his newest accessory, one Pansy had to pleaded him to get, a small silver bar protruded over his eye brow, Pansy had pieced it. Harry was having second thoughts about every thing. What would his parents say if they could see him now, leather pants shining like the night, heavy wrist bands covered in spikes a piercing through his brow.

A gentle hand was placed on the small of Harry's back.

"How did you get into your leather pants with out me?" asked the smooth voice of Draco Malfoy.

Harry suddenly realised his parents weren't here, Draco was, and he was where he wanted to be. Draco's pale face smiled at him, his blonde hair, as soft as silver fell over his face; his grey eyes were lined with heavy black eye liner as well.

"I took your advice finally," Harry smiled

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Commando?" He drawled.

Harry nodded, feeling himself go very red.

"You two are like twins!" Blaise said happily bounding over, his dark soft black hair bouncing up and down.

"Twincest never felt this good," laughed Draco, kissing Harry on the cheek.

Blaise smiled, "I once tried that with my brother Basal, didn't got down that well with my mother."

Harry spat the pumpkin juice he was drinking out. Draco winced.

"You're lying right?" Harry asked pleadingly. "You don't have a brother."

"Oh, I do have a twin brother," said Blaise leaning over Harry to put eye liner on. "Basal, he goes to that silly school in France, looks exactly like me, thought he is awfully ridiculous."

"More mad then you?" Harry asked shocked.

"Way more silly, I was lying about the twincest thing by the way, Basal is too clingy to start a relationship with."

Goyle enter the room, dressed in his band gear of baggy jeans and a tee. "What's up?" he asked noticing Harry look of horror.

"Blaise is talking about his brother Basal."

"Oh," said Goyle, putting on a wrist band. "The silly one?"

"How many brothers do you have?" Harry asked .

"6 brothers and 3 sisters," said Blaise happily. "Basal and I are the oldest, then Benedict, Benito, Barnabas, Belden, Beau and my sisters, Beryl, Bona and Bibiana."

"All their names start with B," Harry said, rising an eyebrow.

"Hey, what do you know, I never realised!" said Blaise without a trace of sarcasm.

Pansy then bustled into the room, looking more like a manager then every before, she wore a crisp white shirt with a long red tie, (matching red nail polish and lips) and a short grey skirt with long white socks. A very skanky manager.

"I just welcomed him," she said breathlessly. "The entire hall is packed, this is the night boys, this is the night."

"What is going on with the whole 'win a date with Harry Potter' thing?" Draco asked bitterly.

"Don't worry," hushed Pansy. "I've got every thing sorted! I've got the sorting hat filled with names at the side of the stage, after your performance, I'll rock on out and then lead Harry and the lucky boy or girl to the tower where a dinner is waiting."

Draco grumbled.

"Oh, but Harry," Pansy said. "You'll have to kiss her on the stage."

"On the stage?" Harry asked, bewildered. "In front of people."

"You don't mind hooking up with Draco in front of us," Goyle complained.

"Where do I have to kiss them?" Harry asked, ignoring Goyle.

"On the lips," Pansy said, not looking Draco in the eye. "Now I'll go out and introduce you. Dumbledore turned the teacher table into a stage it looks quite nice."

As she opened the door to leave, the band heard the hundreds of school children screaming out their names.

They couldn't hear what Pansy was saying, but the cheering got louder.

"Draco," Harry said quietly as he waited with the others. "You know I don't want to kiss them right?"

"I know, Harry," Draco sighed.

"Draco," Harry said, quietly again. "I think I've lost my voice again."

Draco looked at Harry, and smiled an affectionate grin; he kissed Harry gently on the lips, his tongue sweeping at Harry's bottom lip.

"We have to go out," said Blaise awkwardly.

The boys broke apart, the strapped on their guitars and headed onto the stage.

Roars meet their ears; the crowd was going crazy, a giant mosh pit was formed at the base of the make shift stage. Harry noticed a fat little man sitting at the back, was he the man from the label?

"Hello," said Harry, grabbing the magic mic. "Our first song tonight is a classic." Here you go Dumbledore, he thought bitterly. "And, it was inspired by your shoe laces."

Draco fingers started to work on his guitar, a soft beat silenced the crowd.

"Long ago, and oh so far away, I fall in love with you before the second show!" Harry sung into the microphone, his voice dripping with unhappiness. His own fingers, teasing the guitar strings.

"Your guitar," Harry sung as Draco's fingers worked. "Sounds so sweet and clear, but your not really there it's just the radio!"

Goyle came in with a soft drum beat; Blaise produced a saxophone he had been practising on for the past few weeks.

"Don't you remember you told me you loved me baby," the song becoming stronger. "You said you would be coming back this way again baby!"

Harry felt the need to look over his shoulder at Draco, but fought hard against it.

"Baby, baby, baby, baby, ohh baby, I love you I really do!"

When the song had finished, and the crowd had finished applauding with a crazed pack of elephants, Harry asked the crowd.

"So, who is your favourite band?" he asked, smiling.

"OSTENTIOUS BY NATURE!" cried the hall.

"And who want us to play a song one of our members wrote them selves?"

The crowd screamed and inaudible reply.

"This song, is called 'Your Absinthe Kisses', and it is written by Mr. Draco Malfoy, I believe a round of applause are in order."

The crowd was going so wild; Harry was almost scared for his life.

The drums started first, raw and empty, the hollow noise filled the great hall, it echoed off the walls, like it was the only thing in being. Then the bass, its sullenly deep tone rolling around the room like smoke. Draco and Harry's guitars sung together, crying of passion and burning nights, hot bodies pressed against glass or Absinthe sliding down a dry throat.

"Your eyes, like poison ivy, wrap around my soul," Harry knew very well who Draco wrote this song about, he felt Draco grey eyes glare tenderly at his back. "Your eyes, my candles in the darkness, lead me on my wicked way."

The song was haunting; it fitted cold grey Hogwarts perfectly, like a ghost wandering down the empty corridors, or an owl flying over head.

"You mouth, dripping with Absinthe," Harry screamed each syllable rolling off this tongue. "A placebo for my nightmares and you're my only cure."

Harry felt prickles down his back; Draco's guitar was screaming, louder and louder, its extraordinary desire filling the hall. The crowd was jumping up and down in the mosh pit, their arms flung in the sky. Blaise was swinging around with his bass, Goyle sweated profoundly.

When the music came to an end and Harry's throat felt like he had drunk an entire bottle of Absinthe, the crowd was oddly silent. Then like an explosion had happened they returned to their crazed behavior.

Harry took a deep breath, he finally glanced over his shoulder, Grey eyes locked on his, and they both smiled. Harry was so temped to rush over and give him an Absinthe kiss.

"Wonderful," Pansy smiled, stepping up to the stage. She took the microphone off Harry, though she held his hand. "Now hags and zombies, we are going to see who the winner of our little competition is! Harry, if you don't mind, will you pull a name out of the hat."

Harry smiled nervously, he saw many girls in the audience cross their fingers. He reached his hand into the sorting hat, Pansy held it high above his head. He pulled out a long strip of white paper. He read it silently, his face become very red. He locked eyes with Draco as he read the name.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Damn," said Blaise quite loudly. "I wanted to win." A few people laughed, most were staring in awe and the eyes locked Harry and Draco.

Pansy looked quite shocked, she hadn't expected that. "Ahhh … I guess Mr. Malfoy will be enjoying a dinner with Harry tonight" she still looked thoughtful but she continued, she glanced over at a guilty looking Goyle, who had been sitting close to where the hat was kept. "Harry, why don't you give Draco that kiss?"

Harry went very red. He could feel every Gryffindor eye on his in the hall, willing him to say no.

Harry strolled causally over and Draco, who was looking quite scared him self. Harry swooped, before he lost his nerve, he kissed Draco, his hands coming up to his pale face. The hall had gone silent again.


	13. Crazed Underwater Mammals

A/N; Hi!

This chapter is dedicated to Sam the rock-climbing man.

I don't own any of the characters.

Thanks Keri! For being a wonderful beta!

I had something important to say but I've forgotten (story of my life).

0000

The kiss deepened, making Harry's entire body quiver. He heard a noise vaguely in his head, as if a record was being played a few rooms away. He felt his inner self stroll into the room, the music getting louder, Draco's tongue slipping into his mouth. The music still played in his head, he heard his own voice singing the words faintly to a song, he couldn't recognize it; he couldn't recognize anything with Draco's hands on this body. The music stopped as Draco pulled back searching for air, Harry didn't let go on his face; though he vaguely realised he was being watched. Draco's stunning sliver eyes flickered at the massive silent crowd. Harry felt him self go very red. He hastily let go of Draco's face.

"I think a round of applause are in order," Pansy called, trying to get the crowd to make some more noise. "Not many enemies would form a band and be willing to kiss each other, even if I do still feel a bit on tension in the air."

The crowd clapping grudgingly; most of them still staring at Harry and Draco, Pansy smiled wickedly.

"Who wants a free tee-shirt?"

The crowd broke out again; free stuff always makes people forget things.

0000

"You little shanks," Blaise smiled an hour later in the changing room. "My pants were tight enough with out you to having intercourse on the stage."

Harry laughed, taking off his top and putting an old tee shirt on.

"We all know you like a free show, Blaise."

Blaise smiled a toothy grin. "What's the point of an unfree show?"

"Will we get paid when we are famous rock stars?" asked Goyle who was polishing his drum sticks.

"Yeah, I supposed so." Draco said removing his own top.

"That's stupid." Harry said, his eyes drifting to Draco's unclad chest. "I don't need money."

"None of us do," said Blaise, putting on a silly looking hat. "We could give the money away."

"Or save it in case we spent all our normal money," Goyle suggested as Pansy slipped in the room.

"You guys, we shouldn't get our hopes up," Draco said, quite reasonable. "We don't even know if we have a contract yet."

"I know," Pansy said her voice perfectly emotionless.

The band stared at her, their faces slack.

"Well tell us then," Goyle said listlessly. "Get it over with."

Pansy stared at Goyle as if she hadn't registered what he said.

"You want to know?" she asked, her face still blank.

"Yes!" said Goyle.

"You really want to know?"

"I swear Pansy, if you don't tell me right now, I will kick the shit out of you!" Blaise said heatedly.

"Maybe I won't tell you then," Pansy said, leering.

Blaise Zabini bounced; he nearly had Pansy by the throat when Harry and Draco restrained him.

Pansy stepped back looking quite confronted. "I never expected a band with a contract to act so rudely!"

It took a second for the news to set in. Draco and Harry, who had been restraining Blaise, yelped with joy. Instead of restraining, the three boys started a massive group hug.

Pansy laughed and grabbed Goyle into a hug. Blaise was squealing in delight.

"Come on you lunatics, Otto wants to meet you," Pansy said as she straightened her skirt.

"Otto?" asked Harry making his way out of the room with the band.

"Otto Rousseau, he's quite big in the Muggle and the wizard world. He is the head of the label we're joining, he is going to make us famous!"

The band walked towards a dumpy stout man who was sitting at the end of the hall at a makeshift table. The students had left, leaving a mess. Mister Rousseau and Dumbledore sat at the table.

"Students!" Dumbledore cried as the reached him. "That brought a tear to my eye! Brilliant! Brilliant!"

"I'm glad you liked it sir!" Blaise said, a little too eager.

Dumbledore patted him on his head, like one would do to a five year old, "You did very well Mister Zabini! Your fingers are quite amazing."

"They can do other amazing things with them professor," Blaise grinned.

"I'm sure they can," Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment, before Otto coughed. "Oh… Otto Rousseau, this is Ostentatious by Nature, our resident band. Ostentatious by Nature, this is Otto Rousseau; I shall leave you to it. Good night."

Harry swore he saw him wink at Blaise before leaving.

"Hello," Otto greeted, gesturing for them to take a seat. Otto was dressed in fine muggle clothes, he looked like the kind of wizard who knew his way round the Muggle world. His chubby fingers covered in flashy diamond rings, his dark brown hair slicked back.

Pansy quickly made introductions. "Gregory Goyle," she said, pointing at Goyle, who glared and mutter a greeting. Otto peered at each of them as she did so, as if he was mentally summing them up. "Blaise Zabini." Blaise smiled and shook his hand merrily. "Draco Malfoy..." Draco slipped into stuck up son of a millionaire; he shook Otto's hand rather coldly. "And Harry Potter," he started at Harry a bit longer then the others, his eyes washing over Harry's scar and mop of black hair.

"You are all very gifted musicians," Otto said, in his voice as rich as butter cake. "My label would love to have you aboard."

Blaise let out the 'whoop' they all wanted to say.

"Though, there are a few things we need to sort out, since only Pansy and Goyle are of age, we need parental permission before turning you into rock stars."

Harry, Draco and Blaise stared at him.

"Do you know who we are? Who my father is?" Draco asked rather rudely. "Do you expect me just to cruise into a death eaters meeting and ask for permission to join a muggle rock band with Harry Potter?"

Harry mentally frowned, was Draco embarrassed of him?

"And I can't very well cruise up to my parents and ask either" Harry said resentfully.

"What about your aunt and uncle?" asked Pansy, biting her lip. "They're Muggles, I'm sure they wouldn't mind a muggle rock star for a nephew."

Harry wasn't too sure about that.

"What about you, Mister Zabini?" Otto asked Blaise.

"No probs, my cousin had guardianship over me; Marius loves the idea of me being in a band."

"Well that just leaves you Mister Malfoy and Mister Potter. I'll leave you the contracts your families need to sign, if I don't have them back by next Friday, there won't be room for you at our label."

Harry and Draco glanced at each other nervously.

0000

"Draco, there really wasn't any reason for you to come," Harry Potter said as he strode quickly down Privet Drive. "I can handle my relatives on my own you know."

Draco walked quickly to keep up with Harry's giant steps. "You're nervous," he told Harry.

"Of course I'm bloody nervous; I've never introduced a boyfriend to my aunt and uncle before."

"I thought we agreed on Crazed Underwater Mammals," Draco said, smirking.

Harry jokingly leered at him. "What If they don't sign it?" Harry asked slipping his hand into the pocket of Draco's dark winter coat. He held Draco's hand.

"Then I'll force them to," Draco stated quite seriously. "I have no problem hurting people who are mean to my C.U.M."

"What!" Harry shrieked. "I am not your cum!"

"It's an abbreviation of crazed underwater mammals!" Draco said, smirking.

"And I thought SPEW was bad," Harry muttered rubbing his forehead.

Harry suddenly stopped in front of a two story house, the number four printed on the mail box. He had forgotten what the house looked like in winter, like a giant frozen box of hate. He shivered slightly and pulled his own coat tighter around him. Draco had wanted to wear cloaks, but Harry didn't know if his aunt and uncle would appreciate that. He didn't know if they would appreciate him turning up on the door step either.

Harry walked somberly up the concert path, Draco on his heels.

He stopped and knocked three times on the door. Nothing happened. He knocked again.

"They must be out," He said shivering in the cool winter air. Draco tried knocking, his pale fist giving off a resounding boom sound.

Harry saw their car wasn't in the garage; he sighed and told Draco they would have to wait out side.

Draco looked like a chicken with ruffled feathers, "I am not waiting outside in the cold!"

He pulled a hair pin from his pocket and it a matter of second the door was open. Harry laughed, he was strongly reminded of Fred and George Weasley, he told Draco this who poked out his tongue is disgust.

Harry walked into the creamy hall way, he didn't bother taking off his coat, when they did return he knew, he and Draco would stay for long.

"Ah…welcome to my home," said Harry nervously, he knew it must have been quite a culture shock for Draco Malfoy. Draco peeped his head into the lounge.

"It's a bit, creamy," he said at last. "Like a cream bomb exploded everywhere!"

Harry laughed. "Hey, do you want a drink?" he walked up the hall, past the stairs, his eyes glaring quickly at the cupboard.

"Sure," Draco said bounding after to him. Draco didn't seem too afraid of muggle homes.

Harry got two glasses out of the dish washer.

"Hey, what's this?" Draco's voice waffled from the hall. "Is there a bed in the cupboard?"

Harry winced, he left the glasses and went into the hall. Draco was on his knee looking into the closet, his eyes blank.

Harry gulped, he was embarrassed about his childhood, anyone in his situation would be.

"They made you sleep in here didn't they?" Draco said not removing his eyes from the small cupboard.

Harry nodded, and Draco looked at him. "You never told me. You never told anyone." His voice was blank.

"We've only been going out for a week." Harry said staring at his feet.

"We were friends first though," said Draco, still on his knees. "Do Hermione and Ron know you lived in a cupboard?"

Harry shook his head. "It's not really a conversation starter is it? Besides I moved up to Dudley's second bedroom when I was 10."

Draco eyes still bore into Harry. He looked back to the cupboard, and being carefully no to bang his head he scurried in.

"Draco, where are you going?" said Harry dropping to his knees and following his boyfriend. With two 16 year old boys in the cupboard there was only enough room for them to both sit on the small bed, their legs crossed and facing each other.

"I like this room better then the rest of the house," said Draco quietly. "Reminds me of you."

"What dusty and cramped?" Harry snorted.

"I was thinking," Draco drawled, "Cute with character." He kissed Harry on the nose.

Suddenly Draco spotted something resting on the selves above Harry's head. His eyes went wide and he made choking noises.

"Draco! What's wrong?" asked Harry, banging him on the back.

Draco pointed to a small group of jars. "You collect jars!" he said his eyes welling with tears from all the choking.

Harry went red. "Well, I know it's kind of sad, but I was always at peace with my jars."

Draco stared at Harry a good long ten seconds, his eyes filled with a distant look of realization before he spoke. His voice quivering. "I collect jars too." And before Harry released what was going on, Draco had engulfed him in a rib breaking hug.

Harry pulled back and released the hilarity of it all, sitting in his cupboard in Draco Malfoys arms. He didn't think life could get any stranger.

Then he heard a noise of a key in the door, he realised that with the arrival of his aunt and uncle, life could get a lot stranger.

0000

Harry and Draco, once Vernon and Petunia were in the kitchen, snuck out of the cupboard under the stairs. They tip toed to the sitting room, opened the sitting room window, climbed carefully out the window, landed awkwardly on top of each other in the rose bush, where Draco choose a impractical time to crop a feel, much to the horror of Harry's nosy elderly neighbour who was looking out the window at that very moment. Once out of the bush, and once Harry had calmed down a little from being sexual assaulted (though he thought it was rather nice), they stood on the door step and knocked loudly.

Mr Dursley's ugly purple face appeared at the door. "Boy," he said angrily. "What are you doing here, you haven't been expelled have you?"

"No uncle Vernon, I wasn't expelled, I just need to talk to you and Aunt Petunia."

Uncle Vernon sniffed spitefully. "Who are you?" he spat at Draco.

"Draco Malfoy, sir," said Draco standing at his fall height of six foot.

"Draco Malfoy, what sort of a name is that?" said Vernon rudely.

"Better then a nasty common name like Vernon Dursley," Draco drawled.

"I'll have you know my name has history! It was my grandfather's name it was; he was the finest banker in all of England."

"So does mine, sir, I was named after my great great Grandfather who is the most famous dragon slayer in all of Europe, and who had a brief affair with the queen of England, before leaving her because she had a bad case of genital enchantment warts."

Uncle Vernon hissed nervously, "You can't say that out here boy! What if the neighbours hear? Get in quickly, but you both better not touch anything!"

Harry and Draco were quickly escorted to the sitting room, lucky Vernon was too preoccupied with keeping an eye on them to notice the window flapping in the wind.

Harry and Draco both sat stiffly on the couch, Vernon watching them from the lazy boy chair.

"Who was at the door hon…" Petunia stopped mid sentence as she entered the sitting room to find her nephew and a blond boy in her lounge. "What are you doing here?" She rudely asked Harry.

Draco ignored the fact that she had spoken and dived straight into it.

"I need you to sign this document that will allow Harry to start a musical career, he has already signed the agreement that will give him a contract with a music label, he will receive royalties such as school fees and income paid for by the label, as well as any income from record sales," Draco pulled the papers and a quill.

"Music? You want to be a musician?" Petunia asked her nose scrunched.

Harry nodded somberly.

"You learnt to do all that freaky magic and you want to be a normal musician?"

Harry didn't know if his aunt and uncle would approve of the band, he didn't even want to mention other certain life style choices like the blonde he was sitting next to him.

"Will you please just sign it" Draco said, losing his patience. "The sooner you do, Harry and I can leave and never return".

"Never return?" Vernon spat. "If we sign this, the boy will never have to stay here again?"

"Do you think I would let him return?" Draco said raising his chin.

"Draco, I have to come back," Harry said. "Dumbledore knows it my only protection against Voldemort."

Draco sniffed and rose his chin higher. "Don't be silly, Harry, you're coming to live with me in my flat in Diagon Alley. You Know Eho has got nothing on me when I wake up in the morning."

"I don't know if Dumbledore will like that idea," Harry sighed, he wanted so badly to leave his aunt and uncle and live with Draco.

"Who are you?" asked Vernon rudely to Draco. "You obviously know about that silly school the boy goes to, are you an employ of this label, or a lawyer?"

"I go to that silly school with your nephew," snarled Draco.

"And you are friends with him enough to want to live with him?" snarled Petunia.

"Harry is my friend, madam, it would be a pleasure," Draco said cooly. Harry felt a sudden rush of pride that Draco would want to be with him so much. Living with Draco would be kind of nice.

"And what about Dumblyour?" asked Vernon. "He doesn't want the boy to stay here?"

"I'm going to have word with him" Draco said eyes flashing. "Why don't you just sign it, I'll be frank, Harry doesn't need you, you don't need him, you can give him the only thing he has every wanted from you."

"How do I know it isn't a pact with the devil?" Vernon cried. "I'm not signing anything from your kind."

Draco's cold grey gaze rested on Vernon's purple face. "I don't really care what you will or will not sign, I wasn't talking to you," He said. "I was talking to Petunia Evans, Harry's blood relation." His grey eyes swept over Petunia. "His aunt."

Petunia looked shakily at Harry then at Vernon, her bony hand trembling slightly.

"For once in your life women, think about whom he is, your dead sister's son! Do you really hate her that much?" Draco said angrily.

"Don't do it Petunia, they're Wizards! It's the devil work I tell you!"

Petunia picked up the quill and scribbled her signature on the document awkwardly. It was one of the real times Harry ever felt related to Petunia Dursley.

0000

"I can't believe you!" Harry cried hanging onto Draco's arm as the walked down Privet Drive a few minutes later, Harry's legs where still feeling a bit weak. "I could never had done it with out you!"

"Well I do try," said Draco smugly, smiling at Harry like one would smile at an excited six year old.

"And you were serious about me living with you?" asked Harry going slightly red.

"Of course Harry, we'll need to christen every flat surface in the place of course and with magic that means the roof is well." Draco remarked, putting his arms seductively round Harry's waist.

"What about we christen Privet Drive Park while were at it, I always wanted to have a go at it the bushes."

They both suddenly heard the noise an invisible figure fell over. Harry sighed and Draco darted his head around.

"Whoever that is on guard duty you might as well show your self!" Harry said coolly keeping an arm around Draco; he might have known Dumbledore would never let him leave Hogwarts alone with only Draco Malfoy.

Suddenly the invisible person made them selves clear.

Draco choked and declared, quite surprised, "Professor Lupin!"

Remus Lupin stood on Privet Drive looking a tiny bit awkward. Harry Potter stood on Privet Drive feeling quite disappointed with his old teacher. Draco Malfoy stood on Privet Drive, hoping like heck Professor Lupin (who he always secretly admired) didn't hear him talk about screwing Harry Potter on the ceiling. Of course that got him thinking about humping Harry Potter on the ceiling and he wonder what sort of spell one would use to achive that.

"I am awfully sorry Harry; it's just there wasn't exactly an ideal moment in that conversation to announce my self present." Remus stated quite understandably.

Harry nodded with a slight smirk. "Remus, this is my friend Draco, I've joined his band."

Remus stared at Draco, whose arm was still tightly around Harry, he nodded and smiled. "I gathered from your conversation, friend is an understatement."

"Understatement of the century, Professor," snorted Draco.

"I'm not a Professor any more," said Remus. "I'm Remus to Harry, and any of his 'friends'."

Draco smiled. "Would you like to join us for coffee, Remus?"


	14. Bag of Toffee

A/N: Hello! It's hard to explain what I've been feeling about my last couple of chapters, it's like they are the Half Blood Prince of the Harry Potter books. The end is near. I hope you enjoy this chapter, its not as funny as the others, but hopefully you still like it.

Thanks to Keri my beta!

This chapter is dedicated to… (Running out of ideas!) … Um…. David Lange! We miss you!

I don't own any of the characters!

0000

"So, let me get this straight," Remus said, taking a sip of his Earl Grey tea. "You two, worst enemies, formed a mainly Slytherin, Muggle music playing band, created an interhouse civil war, then brought the houses together by performing Muggle music. Next you got a contract and are about to become rock stars. Of course, you have to force Harry's wizard hating relations, and Draco's Muggle hating parents to sign a contract first."

Harry nodded happily. "Petunia just signed, now we just have to cruise into Azkaban and get Lucius to."

"Easy as seducing Blaise with a pie," Draco smiled, taking a sip of his white chocolate Mochaccino.

Remus Lupin laughed anxiously. "And where, in all of this, did you two become… more than just friends."

"What are you talking about, Remus?" Draco asked, mockingly acting shocked.

"I'm talking about you to wanting to have a go at it on the roof," Remus said, eyebrows raised.

Harry went bright red, as was expected when the closest thing you have to a father talks about you shagging Draco Malfoy on the ceiling. Draco Malfoy, of course, did what was expected of him, and just smirked.

"Don't tell me you haven't tried christening a roof before, Remus," Draco drawled.

Remus laughed nervously. "Of course not," he stated, though the far away look in his eyes suggested otherwise.

Draco smothered a laugh and rubbed his leg against Harry's under the table.

"So what are you two, anyway?" Remus asked, smiling. "I haven't read it in the paper so I presume it's a secret."

Harry blushed. "We're… ah… male associates."

Both Remus and Draco snorted.

"Fine, laugh at my confused state of mind! I can't help it if I like titles, and you obviously don't care if I like boys or Draco Malfoy," Harry said angrily.

"It would be a bit hypocritical of me if I was angry about it," Remus shrugged.

"Remus! You're a bit old for me!" Draco declared jokingly.

"I wasn't talking about that you, cheeky boy," Remus laughed.

"I never knew… you were… Homosexual," Harry said, turning even redder.

Remus laughed, placing his teacup on its saucer. "Harry, is there any need to be so formal? To be young again... everything seems so new."

Draco smirked, his white teeth flashing. "Oh, Harry, and your childlike youth."

"Shhh, Cheeky," Remus scolded Draco. "Don't tease Harry, he reminds me a lot of myself as a young boy."

"I remind you of yourself?" asked Harry, smiling.

Draco smirked again; he crossed his leg and muttered: "I'm afraid to ask who I remind you of."

Remus ignored Draco. "Yes, Harry, you remind me of myself. When I was a young man, such as your self, I stumbled into a band, and I presume had a few adventures and self realizations, such as your self."

"You were in a band?" Harry smiled. "Why didn't you tell me? Who else was in it?"

Remus put on his jacket, throwing a couple of coins on the table. "I was in it with Sirius Black." Remus smiled and locked eyes with Draco. "It was nice meeting you, I hope to hear you play soon." And he left.

"Wow!" said Harry, taking a big sip of tea. "You think you know a man and he tells you something big like that!"

"Bloody hell Potter; are you deaf? Or just mentally retarded?" Draco laughed drinking the last of his white chocolate Mochaccino. "Remus Lupin had a thing with Sirius Black!"

"Don't be silly!" Harry scoffed. "Sirius would have told me! Remus would have told me!"

"Like you've told Hermione and Ron," said Draco with a smirk.

"That's different!" Harry argued; he flinched under Draco's strong glare. "Okay, maybe it's exactly the same, but you know how they are, they'll freak!"

"I thought Goyle would when I first told him, but he didn't, he was okay with it," Draco said putting on his coat.

"How did you tell him?" Harry asked putting on his own coat.

"He caught me and Blaise going at it on his bed."

Harry snorted "I don't think Ron and Hermione would appreciate that, maybe I should write them a letter."

"Harry, that's really sad." Draco said as they left the small café. "All you Gryffindors ever do is write letters," he put of a fake falsetto. "Dear Draco. Please stop following me. I know it was you who stole my underwear. Stop sending me flowers.' Bloody McGonagall doesn't know what she's missing."

Harry laughed sarcastically. "I've already heard about you attempts to win over Minerva."

"The saucy wench turned me down as well," Draco winked. "Though, I've tamed the right Gryffindor now."

Harry laughed and held on to Draco's hand as the marched down the cold England street. "I like to think of my self as a snake charmer anyway."

"And what snake of mine are you hoping to charm?" Draco purred in Harry's ear.

"Shhh, Cheeky!" Harry cried in mock irritation, using Remus new nickname for Draco.

Draco and Harry walked down another long street; Harry suddenly realized he had not idea where the blonde was taking him.

"Where are we going?"

"Azkaban," said Draco, calmly not looking Harry in the eyes.

"Do you think your father will sign?" Harry asked, staring at Draco's pale cheek. "There aren't any Dementors left; he will be in his right mind."

"I know," Draco said, his jaw tightening. "But I have to try."

0000

Harry waited in a long dungeon corridor. The air, filled with cold and death stung his nostrils. The rickety freezing chair he sat on wobbled, unstable. Draco had been talking to his father for ten minutes, and Harry was worried. He rubbed his arms trying desperately not to think about Sirius, and what life would have been like in here for 12 years.

A grim faced security guard leant against the corridors stony wall; he was wrapped in layers of warm clothes. Harry was quite envious.

Suddenly the room chamber flew open and out hurried a very pale Draco Malfoy, the contract clasped in his hand. Harry saw a brief glimpse of a very skinny blonde, hair in thick clumps, grey robs worn and torn. Harry realized he had gone a brief view of Lucius Malfoy before the door slammed shut. Draco leant against the door, his face deadly pale.

"Did he sign it?' Harry asked, his voice raspy.

Draco nodded. His blonde hair rustled slightly.

Harry breathed heavily through his nose. He swung arm around the pale boy and lead him down the corridor, vowing to himself that neither one of them would ever return to Azkaban.

0000

After flooing from Azkaban, exiting the Ministry of Magic where the only portal to the prison was, then stepping out onto the deserted city street, Draco promptly threw up in a rubbish bin. Harry tried his best to comfort him, though there was little he could do besides rub Draco's back and tell him it was okay. Harry felt like being sick as well. He felt it crawling up his throat, but he forced it down. Draco needed him.

"What happened?" Harry asked desperately.

Draco's grey eyes melted till it seemed his silver tears that streamed down his face used to be his very eyes. "He signed it," he choked. Harry knew better then to ask what went on in Lucius's cell.

0000

"So it's finally official," Pansy squeaked happily that afternoon. "I just got off the floo with Otto; we're going to record Absinthe Kisses for our first single. Then in the Christmas holidays, only a few weeks away, we're going to record the album!" She hugged Goyle enthusiastically.

"You better get writing, mister," Blaise smiled at Draco, whose head was resting on Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah, we want you two to produce many lust filled harmonies." Pansy smiled as she waltzed with Goyle round the empty class room.

"About penguins!" Blaise jumped excitedly. "And rabbits!"

Pansy sneered at him. "Shut up fool, I want to hear songs about the sex and the desire."

"Pansy that's horrid!" Goyle warned. "I prefer Blaise's idea of writing songs about small creatures!"

"That's just sad," mumbled Draco into Harry shoulder.

"I liked the sex and desire," Harry joked entwining their legs.

"Too sleepy," Draco breathed, his breath warm on Harry's neck.

"Look I even made up a penguin tune my self!" Blaise said loudly grabbing his bass and throwing it over his leg. He plucked the strings, as if a happy penguin was wandering over an ice berg.

Pansy, Goyle and Harry burst out laughing, even Draco laughed a bit.

"That's really good!" Pansy laughed. "It sounds like a penguin!"

"Okay, Goyle, can you use your drumsticks to make a pattering sound on the drums?" Blaise asked, his fingers still twanging the strings.

Goyle sat at his drum kit with a laugh, his brushes sounding like little penguin feet.

"Great!" Blaise cried gleefully. "Draco, pick up your guitar you lazy sod! Pick the same notes as me, there you go! Now F. Sharp, great, okay Harry, repeat these lyrics after me, okay?"

"What do I do?" Pansy asked dejectedly.

"Umm," Blaise looked thoughtful. "Ah… Dance around like a skanky penguin!"

Pansy shrugged then started popping and twitting round the room, making the boys snort in mirth.

"Okay Harry, after me, 'I'm a little Penguin,'" Blaise said, trying to keep the smile off his handsome face.

"You're joking right!" Harry snorted.

"Come on Harry!" Draco encouraged, his fingers playing the tune he picked up quickly.

"I'm a little Penguin," Harry laughed.

Pansy let off an animated wobble.

Harry followed the rest of Blaise words, till he learnt the small song off by heart.

"I'm a little penguin, Smarmy to the bone,

With tiny wings on which with I've never flown,

I love chasing small children and eating their cookies,

I'm a little Penguin, obviously lacking knees."

"Blaise, this is ridiculous!" Harry cried, tears of hilarity sprinkled in his eyes.

"Again! Again!" cried Pansy, who laughed insanely while lighting a smoke.

Draco smiled ruefully at Harry who started singing again, happy that things had finally started to look brighter.

Hermione abruptly burst into the class room, followed by a sweaty looking Ron.

"Harry!" she cried, her voice high pitched. "Dumbledore needs to see you immediately!"

Harry stood up swiftly. Blaise and Draco's guitars hung; the last note Goyle had tapped still echoed around the room.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked, trying to sound calm, even though he was thrown by Hermione's state of panic.

"The Death Eaters are on the move, its seems…" Her voice broke suddenly. "The war's finally begun."

The silence among the band screeched loudly in Harry's ears. Pansy sucked heavily on the cigarette, Goyle placed his drum sticks on the top of the drum, Blaise ran his fingers in his dark hair... And Draco's pale hand was placed on his Harry's shoulder.

"Better go visit Dumbledore," Goyle said, his voice gruff.

"We all knew it had to start some time," Pansy said, her voice sounding far away.

"I need to scratch," Blaise said frankly.

"Blaise!" Pansy cried angrily. "You always ruin everything! The war's beginning and all you can talk about are your itchy balls!"

Blaise scowled at her. "If you had balls you would understand that my need is more dire then that of the wizarding world."

"I'll talk to you later," Harry said at Draco, ignoring Pansy and Blaise. Harry wanted to hug Draco but he didn't think Hermione and Ron would quite understand, he had told them the kiss at the concert was a dare. He gripped Draco's arm. "Later." He smiled and exited the room with Hermione and Ron.

0000

Harry wasn't surprised to see the band still in the empty class room. He had only been with Dumbledore half an hour. Snape had told Dumbledore everything and Dumbledore had then explained to Harry what he had to do. Harry understood perfectly. But he was a bit anxious, anyone would be. What worried Harry more was that the senior Malfoy had escaped from Azkaban. Only thirty minutes after Draco had been in his cell. Harry trusted Draco. He knew he would never betray him for his father.

"By gosh Harry! You look like you aged a decade!" Blaise cried in alarm when Harry stepped into the class room.

"He's lying," Draco said, his eyes filled with worry. "He told us he was going to say that five minutes ago."

"I thought it would make the whole situation more dramatic!" Blaise said earnestly.

"What did Dumbledore have to say?" asked Draco as Harry took a seat next to him, his arms wrapped oddly round himself.

"Nothing I couldn't have worked out by my self, the war has begun."

"Dun dun dun!" Blaise added dramatically.

"Blaise! Why do you have to be such a pig all the time!" cried Pansy.

"Oh, come on, Panse! Relax! What sort of life would it be if we didn't unwind now and then?" Blaise cried.

"Blaise, a civil war has just started!" Pansy cried irritably.

"Well, I've got a different idea about all this," said Blaise thoughtfully. "What if it's all just some crazy propaganda the ministry has made up, like Santa or …"

"That's stupid, Blaise!" Pansy said angrily. "You think every thing is propaganda! From carrots to the birth of Merlin! Calm down for a minute!"

"I can't help being paranoid!" Blaise said, equally angry. "I bet the Ministries are onto me, aren't they!"

Harry and Draco glanced at each other, trying not to laugh.

"Blaise, you're just being stupid!" Pansy cried, crossing her arms. "Next you will accuse us of being evil robots!"

Blaise's face fell.

"I so bet you all are," he said suspiciously.

"How was the meeting?" Goyle asked, ignoring Blaise. "Nothings happened, has it?"

Harry shook his head; he still looked strangely detached. "Voldemort's Death Eaters are on the move… and… and… Draco, I need a word." Harry looked at his feet; like he always did when he was nervous. He had no idea how Draco would react to the news about his father.

"We will leave you then," said Pansy grimly, standing to exit the room.

Draco, whose eyes were also staring at his feet, said, "If Potter wants to break up with me, he can do it in front of you guys." Each syllable rang with bitterness.

"I don't want to break up with you!" Harry said angrily, he grabbed ahold to Draco's arm. "Nothing could ever make me want to break up with you!"

"Then what did you want to say Potter?" said Draco, still angry.

"I think we better leave," Goyle said awkwardly.

"Stay!" Draco barked angrily.

"This really is quite awkward," Blaise said uncomfortably.

"Stay!" Draco barked again

"Draco it's your father!" Harry said, sounding drained. "He's escaped!"

"I think we should leave," Pansy said, ushering the others towards the door. Draco looked like he was about to throw up again.

"I'm so sorry, Draco," Harry cried as Pansy and co left the room. He tried to get Draco to look him in the eyes, he held on desperately to Draco's arm. "Look at me! Goddamn it, Draco! Tell me what you're thinking!"

Draco's pale face turned and stared at Harry as if he realized for the first time he was there.

"Harry, he's coming to kill you," he said, his voice flat. "Don't lie to me and pretend everything's fine; he's on his way, I know it! I feel it in my bones." Draco suddenly cupped Harry's cheek. "I told Lucius, I told him about us, he knows every thing, Voldemort knows everything."

"Shhh, Draco, it doesn't matter, you're safe. I'm going to kill him! I'll kill both of them."

Draco brought his other hand up; he ran his fingers through Harry's hair.

"How can you be so brave all the time?" Draco asked, tilting his head.

"How do you keep your hair looking prefect all the time?" Harry joked.

Draco laughed. "I was being serious!" he told Harry.

Harry shrugged, he went to place his lips on Draco's cheek, but then stopped, looking confused.

"You can kiss me without having a reason to," Draco smiled while watching Harry closely.

"It's not that," Harry began. "It's just, we couldn't of had one of those easy non dysfunctional relationships could we?"

Draco smirked as he captured Harry's bottom lip. "Where would the fun be in that?" he breathed.

0000

Pansy Parkinson sat on the end of Draco Malfoy's bed. Her foot twitched irritably in the darkness. Every one else in Slytherin was asleep besides her and Draco Malfoy, who was ignoring her completely. He was putting on his pajamas.

"Have you talked to Harry?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yes," Draco whispered briskly.

"Are you okay?" Pansy whispered.

"Yes," Draco replied in hushed tones.

"Are you and Harry okay?" Pansy asked as Draco jumped into bed.

"Never better," Draco drawled quietly, pulling the covers over his shoulders, leaving his back to face Pansy. "Now go to bed."

"Do you love him?" whispered Pansy.

Draco rolled over hastily to face her, his grey eyes shining in the darkness of the Slytherin boy's dormitory.

"We've only been dating for a while; we haven't really had any dates even!" Draco whispered.

"Unless you count him going with you to visit your criminal father in prison," Pansy whispered sarcastically.

Draco groaned. "Don't even talk about Lucius, I am too angry at him right now."

"Harry's really important in this war, you know," Pansy sighed.

"I know," whispered Draco.

"Do you love him?"

"Love is such a strong word," Draco breathed. "We're friends, and I find my self uncontrollable attracted to him… and…"

"What else," Pansy whispered eagerly.

"He's sweet and cuddly," Draco smiled.

Suddenly a ruffled looking Blaise Zabini toppled out from his four post bed.

"Hello mister floor," he moaned, getting to his feet.

"Shhh!" Pansy hushed. "Come here, sleepy head!"

Blaise tumbled over to Draco's bed; he jumped up and rested his head on Pansy's shoulder. "What are we talking about?" he asked fuzzily.

"Harry Potter," Pansy whispered.

"Oh, like in forth year when we used to plan out his death late at night?" Blaise said rubbing his eyes.

"No; like this year, when Draco is madly in love with him!" Pansy smiled.

"I am not madly in love with him!" Draco said defensively.

"What is all this ruckus about?" asked a weary Goyle, peeking out from behind his curtains.

"We are having a convention!" Pansy said, happy not to have to whisper anymore.

Goyle sighed angrily and untangled himself from his sheets. He came over and joined the Slytherins on Draco's bed.

"You know I didn't invite any of you over here?" Draco said crossing his arms.

"Pfff!" Blaise spat. "I brought snacks!" He pulled a bag out from under Draco's bed.

Draco looked fascinated. "What sort of snacks?" he asked spuriously.

"Half a block of chocolate and a bag of toffee I found under your bed," Blaise smiled happily at Draco.

Goyle snatched the bag of toffee off Blaise as he sat heavily down.

"I'm cold!" Pansy complained, stuffing her legs under Draco's blankets.

"What is this, a communal bed?" Draco asked scornfully.

"Shhh!" Blaise silenced them. "I can hear footsteps coming toward the dormitory, I bet it's that good for nothing Theodore Nott trying to steal my undies again!"

The Slytherins waited in the darkness in silence, the door to their dormitory slowing creaked open, though even in the darkness they all could see no one was there.

"What are you lot doing here?" Harry Potter asked loudly his head suddenly hanging in mid air.

Blaise screamed and fell promptly off the bed.

"I knew you had an invisibility cloak!" Draco whooped happily.

Harry smiled toothily.

"Well, throw the thing off and join us in an Ostentatious by Nature picnic," Blaise said sitting back up on the bed.

Harry, well his head, went bright red. "Well…. Ahh… the thing is…. I kind of expected… Draco to be… alone."

"Oh my god Potter! Are you naked under that?" Pansy laughed loudly.

Harry went even redder.

"Ohhh! That's so sweet," Draco smiled beautifully. "Harry I'm touched."

Harry mumbled something along the lines of 'that was the idea'.

After Harry had carefully maneuvered the clock, so he managed to slip into Draco's bed, next to Draco with only flashing Goyle, Pansy and Blaise a handful of times. He rested his head on Draco's shoulder and enjoyed the first night of the war, relaxed and with his friends.


	15. Dear Draco

A/N: Greetings! I am dreadfully sorry this chapter took so long to complete! It's the second to last chapter! OmG!

This chapter is dedicated to every one who reads Ibysl, the story wouldn't have gotten as far as it has with out all the wonderful support from the reviewers, thank you all so much!

Also thanks to Keri! What would I do with out you!

0000

At breakfast the next morning, between Hermione and Ron (The Gryffindor fans and turned grabby) Harry nearly snorted omelette out his nose at a series of jokes Ron was sharing with him. Though none of them mentioned Harry sneaking into Gryffindor early that morning, or the on stage kiss Harry had been dared to share with Malfoy. Life with the Gryffindors was starting to become normal again.

"Okay! Harry! Why do Penguins carry fish in their beaks?" Ron asked, smiling

"I've got no idea. Why do penguins carry fish in their beaks?"

"Because they haven't got any pockets."

Harry and Hermione's laughter was silenced by the morning post arrived.

Pandemonium erupted when people opened the Daily Prophet.

"Death Eaters on the move!"

"Duff Town! That's close to Hogsmeade!"

Harry sunk into his chair; Hermione gave him a whack around the head for brooding.

"You can't expect the war to be easy!" she said finishing her toast. "You need to keep spirits up, being the pop idol that you are!"

Harry groaned.

"And you're got Charms first, then Care of Magical Creatures, and you're spending your lunch with the Slytherins to keep up appearances, then after Divination in the afternoon, you're going straight to the empty class room on the fourth floor, where you are meeting Malfoy for practice of your new song. Then dinner, then after dinner homework and bed," Hermione said, collecting her bag.

"Should I be afraid that you have memorized my time table?" Harry asked blankly.

"I'm your P.A, Harry, it's my job!" said Hermione.

"What?" Harry asked, confused. "I have a P.A?"

"Yep, me," Hermione smiled. "Pansy says every singer needs a P.A."

"Pansy can shove it up her…" Harry started.

"Harry, is that really the way to talk about your friends?" Hermione warned.

Harry felt like his brain was about to implode. "You've changed your tune."

"That reminds me, Malfoy gave me some lyrics for you to look over," she opened her bag and handed Harry a folding piece of parchment.

Harry read the paper and blushed. "Did you read these?" he demanded.

"No, why?" asked Hermione suspiciously.

"No reason," Harry snapped, grabbing his bag and leaving quickly for Charms.

0000

Harry didn't have a chance to talk to Draco until Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid was giving a demonstration of the breeding habits of the common Irish pixie, which held the rest of the class's attention religiously.

"What did you think you were doing giving those lyrics to Hermione? Lucky for you she didn't read them!" Harry whispered, outraged.

Draco smirked and ran his fingers over the back of Harry's hand. "Don't lie-- I know you found it charming."

"Hermione Granger passing me a piece parchment that contains a song called 'Harry Potter likes naked boys' is not practically charming!"

"Ah, but it's the truth!" smirked Draco.

"No, it's not," Harry smiled coyly.

"Please don't tell me you're going to start preaching about being straight again," Draco sighed.

"I was going to say I only like seeing one boy naked," Harry laughed.

"Who?" asked Draco, shocked. "Its not Terry Boot is it? Because I heard he likes it rough!"

"I was talking about you!" Harry cried, purposely knocking shoulders with Draco.

Draco smiled, then his attention was suddenly drawn to Hagrid, who was demonstrating the pixie penetrating thrust.

0000

Harry was surprised to be called out of Divination, even more surprised the summons had came from a certain potion master.

"Potter," Snape said, his voice like a chuck of dripping pig's fat. "Voldemort's troops are on the move again".

"I know, sir," said Harry briskly.

"Dumbledore is at the Ministry with Fudge, he wanted me to warn you that the Death Eaters could be here by night fall."

"Night fall!" Harry declared, shocked. "Why isn't he here?"

"You can't always stand behind Dumbledore, Potter!" Snape said angrily.

Harry muttered angrily. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"The Great Hall will be empty after tea if you want to practice your so called music in there after dinner."

Harry nodded.

"Oh, and remember you have a Potions assignment due tomorrow."

0000

Harry skipped the rest of Divination and waited in the empty class room he was suppose to be meeting Draco in. When Draco did walk in half and hour later, wearing jeans and a Sex Pistols t-shirt, Harry caught his breath. He really didn't have enough time.

"Hey," Draco greeted, taking a seat by Harry.

Harry didn't bother with greetings and just attached him self to Draco's lips.

After five minutes of molesting each other Harry jumped back quickly. "Draco, I'm really sorry, but I've got to go."

"Where are you going?" asked Draco with swollen lips.

"There are just a couple of things I need to do," Harry said somberly.

"Harry what's wrong?" asked Draco, concerned.

Harry looked distractedly at the door. "Draco I just… I need to go".

"Stop acting all mysterious and tell me what's going on!" Draco demanded.

Harry hugged Draco tightly, "Don't worry, Cheeky," he said jadedly.

Harry left, but Draco didn't fail to notice the envelope Harry had snuck into his pocket.

0000

Draco Malfoy burst into the Slytherin 6th year boy's dormitory. Goyle and Blaise looked up at him quizzically and it took all of Draco's self discipline not to break out in tears.

"What's got you all flustered? You and Harry got a bit to close for comfit?" Blaise asked.

"Voldemort's coming to Hogwarts!" Draco breathed heavily, having ran to the dormitory.

"Funny," Goyle said sarcasticly. "Just like the time you said that gravity was just a myth and Blaise decided to wander off the Astronomy Tower."

Draco thrust a piece of parchment into Goyle's hands. It had written, in Harry's messy script, on the front, 'Do not read till the 8th of December.'

"That's tomorrow," Goyle said logically. "You shouldn't of read it."

"For pities sake, just read it!" Draco cried while pacing the room.

Blaise came and read the document over Goyle shoulder. "This seems a bit personalm" he stated. Draco glared at him, in a way that said 'Fuck up and read.'

_Dear Draco, _

_I've never written a love letter before. If you could call this a love letter, I've received a lot of them (don't roll your eyes at me sir) and they all started with the small sort of sappy title: Beloved, dearest, my beautiful. I thought dear was a nice classic, simple yet elegant; a bit like us, me so simple and you so elegant. Like you hair, and your smile, and your chin. And those elegant trousers you purposely wear, because you like to see me get frustrated when it comes to undoing them. And the way you walk and the elegant way you have of slipping your hand into mine, or on my thigh, or on the small of my back. And how your teeth ever so elegantly bite at your lip when you pout, or when you're sad or when you concentrate. _

_I love it when you concentrate. Especially on me, or your music, or on nothing at all, you just sit there and gaze into space, concentrating on breathing and living and kissing me. _

_I know you know, and you know I'm putting it off, if that's possible, it will be morning now I suppose, and the owls will be swooping over the grounds in the fresh winter air, where the sun has tainted the snow red with its rising face, or maybe I tainted in red. I don't think dead people can put things off can they, well I am. I know you're angry at me, or you might be indifferent. Now you're angrier because you think I don't care when I do, I am sorry. We had our entire future and I screwed it up. I could of imagine us, retired rock stars, living in some old villa, drinking red wine at eleven and you wearing your elegant pants. _

_I should have told you about Snape and Dumbledore's plan, but I didn't want you to be hurt. It was the only way; too many people would die if we put it off any longer._

_I'm meeting him, a finale battle type of thing, its weird isn't it, if I lose I'm terribly sorry, shit happens. Yes I know that's the understatement of the century. You have to run away, go live with a tribe of Maoris and eat kumara for the rest of your life, or join the dark side. I wouldn't mind really, as long as you're not hurt. Anyway I'm meeting him, and I am going to try and kill him, or die trying, its sounds so dramatic, really its not. Its just death. Like turning off a light or driving off a cliff. I'll watch you when I'm dead. I'm watching you right now, if I'm dead, though I might live, wouldn't that be a hoot. _

_Can you please tell Hermione and Ron that I love them, and that I'm sorry I wasn't able to say goodbye, tell Blaise that he is the most delightful idiot I've ever meet, tell Pansy that she's the best vagina sex I've ever had and tell Goyle that's I regret not bedding him because he's an awesome chap. Inform Remus that's he been like a father to me, and tell Hagrid that he was a life saver. _

_Now you. Don't pine for me, don't mourn for me, but I do want you to play for me, live your life and play your music. Our music. _

_Harry. _

"Shit," said Goyle, holding the letter limply.

Draco was pacing quickly looking quite hysteric. "We have to go after him, we have to find him!"

"How did you get this?" Blaise asked, worried.

"He slipped into my pocket 20 minutes ago. I ran straight here. We have to do something!"

"There isn't much we can do," Goyle said sadly. "Snape and Dumbledore obviously know about it, they wouldn't put Harry in that kind of danger if they weren't absolutely sure Harry could deal with it."

"How do we know Snape isn't secretly evil and he's tricked us all!"

"Dumbledore isn't that dumb," Goyle said rationally.

"I wouldn't be surprised, he is as mad as a one footed giant."

"Watch it," Blaise warned.

"Why don't we split up and search for him," said Goyle. "And I think you better go tell Granger and Weasley, they can help us search."

"Goyle and I will go get Pansy, and you dash up to Gryffindor and find Weasley. We will meet you in the Entrance Hall."

0000

"WEASLEY! GRANGER! OPEN UP!" Draco Malfoy shouted as he banged on the Fat Lady.

A scared looking fourth year opened the common room. She squealed. "Oh my God! It's Draco Malfoy from Ostentatious by Nature! Can I have your autograph?"

"Piss off," Draco growled as he pushed his way into the Common Room. He tore through the Common Room, and up the stairs he remembered the boy's dormitory to be in. he burst into the 6th year's room and covered his eyes immediately.

"For Merlin's sake!" he cried angrily at Hermione and Ron who were making out on Ronald's bed. "That's disgusting, isn't there a law against bestiality?"

"Shut up Malfoy!" Ron cried. "Harry's not here, so piss off!"

"That's why I'm here," Draco said hastily. "Harry's gone missing, he's gone after Voldemort."

Ron looked skeptical. "How do you know? He would have told us if he was going to fight Voldemort."

"He wrote me a letter. It's a plan of Dumbledore and Snape's," Draco said anxiously.

"Why should we believe you?" Ron scoffed.

"If it was a plan of Dumbledore's we know better than to be involved," Hermione said stiffly. "Its always best to keet out of Order business."

"You're Gryffindors," Draco said with gritted teeth. "Aren't you meant to love unplanned rescue missions?"

"Look!" said Hermione angrily. "I can show you where Harry is." She marched angrily over to Harry's trunk and rustled around, throwing unwashed clothes onto the floor. She pulled out a thick piece of parchment and stuffed it into Draco's hands.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," she said heatedly, pointing her wand at the page. Draco was stunned to see a map of Hogwarts.

"Look," she said, pointing to the Great Hall. "Harry's sitting in there, properly waiting for band practice."

Draco saw that Hermione was quite right. A little dot labeled Harry Potter was sitting in the Great Hall all by himself.

"He's meeting You Know Who in the Great Hall!" Draco cried. He grabbed the map and skittered out the door.

Hermione turned back to Ron "Where were we?" she purred.

0000

"He's in the Great-fucking-Hall!" Draco Malfoy puffed as he ran into Goyle and Blaise in the entrance hall.

"Where are Granger and Weasley?" Goyle wheezed as they ran off toward the hall.

"Off sucking face, where's Pansy?"

"We decided not to go get her," Blaise said flatly.

Draco just nodded.

They stopped out side the big wooden doors that lead into the Great Hall. Draco didn't even take a second to breathe, he angrily threw open the doors. And marched in.

0000

Harry sat in the Great Hall, the only light coming from the moon. Which, as Harry thought, was quite ridiculous. Though at this moment, Harry thought many things were ridiculous. Like how all he wanted to do in the world was sneak into Slytherin and give Draco Malfoy a cuddle. Or like how he was sitting in the dark waiting for Voldemort. That was quite ridiculous.

Harry's fingers skimmed over the metal strings of his guitar. Metallic sounds echoed around the empty room. Harry remembered how this place look a few weeks ago, the crowd of student screaming for his music; his voice, not a scar or a boy who lived. But a rock star. Harry's fingers skimmed over the metal strings of his guitar. He remembered how this place looked when he first arrived here when he was eleven. How the candles and the stars shone, and Dumbledore wore robes of vivid purple. Harry's fingers skimmed over the metal strings of guitar. It had been Sirius's, before he died.

The ceiling only portrayed the half crescent moon and a few bright star constellations. Sirius was bright, brighter then normal. Harry had gotten quite used to being able to spot the Dog Star.

Harry heard foot steps in the out side the Great Hall. His internal monologue nearly peed its pants. This is it. Hello Voldemort, hello death.

"Harry Potter, you little fucker!" roared an irate Draco Malfoy. "How dare you do that!"

"You guys need to get out of here," cried Harry desperately.

"Don't give me that shit Potter!" Draco cried, at the edge of breaking down. "You don't have to do this, someone else can fight him, you're mine and you're not going to sacrifice yourself for a stupid cause!"

"Draco, this is important!" cried Harry. "If I don't do this now thousands will die! If I can prevent that I will!"

Blaise and Goyle looked like their parents were arguing.

"You wouldn't of saved me," Draco whispered. "People would love you in your glorified death." Every syllable shook with desperate anger. "But what about me, what would I do then, continued to act like I hate you, like I wanted you dead, laugh at your funeral, for I outlived Harry Potter, the boy who's meant to fucking live."

"Draco, please, you know I have to do this."

Draco crossed his arms and left of a terrible shiver. "I know you do, like I know I'm being a stupid bastard, but Harry,"--his voice cracked--"I can't just let you go like this. Voldemort will fucking kill you, I've seen his power."

"Draco, please," Harry begged. "You all have to leave, I don't want you to be involved in this."

"Tough luck, Harry dear," Blaise chirped he took a seat on the teachers table and magicalised his bass guitar.

"Piss off, Blaise, I don't want you lot to be involved either. It's my fight, he killed my parents."

"Don't be daft, Harry." Goyle said, taking a seat next to Blaise. "Do you think You-Know-Who will turn up without his band?"

"He means Death Eaters," Blaise said, unnecessarily.

"Please leave; I don't want you guys hurt!" Harry said desperately.

"Fuck off, Harry," Goyle said good naturedly as he removed his drum sticks from his bag.

Harry watched Draco-- his back elegantly leaning slightly, his arms crossed. His grey eyes peered at Harry from his curtain of paler then gold fringe.

"Don't look at me like and injured kitten, Harry. All the romantic love letters in the world can't drag me away from you." He took a seat next to Harry on the table.

Harry smiled weakly. "Serves me right for getting romantically involved with a Slytherin."

Draco laughed and threw his arm lazily over Harry shoulder, "Us Slytherines are highly protective Harry, I'm sure you've noticed".

"Hey I've created a bridge for our new song!" Draco remembered, unshrinking his guitar he carried every where in his pocket.

"Do you really think now is the right time?" Asked Harry raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you want to make sweet love to me before we die?" Draco asked.

Harry smiled coyly.

"Don't you dare!" warned Goyle.

"Lets hear it then" Blaise laughed.

0000

Half a dozen tall men, cloaked in black, walked silently up a long gravel road. A castle loomed over head, few lights still flickered on, making the castle look like a jack o lantern in the cold night sky. All the men had on pale white masks that glowed ghostly in the night. Soft winds whipped at their cloaks, making them all look like shadowy ghosts.

The sneaked up into the castle's grand foyer, a few candles still flickered. The leader of the masked we walked in boldly.

"They keep their side of the deal," he hissed, red eyes peeking out of the mask. "I doubt Dumbledore is dumb enough to try and stop us anyway. The Order wouldn't interfere; they still hold their unrealistic fantasies about Potter defeating me."

"They might all be waiting for us in the Great Hall my Lord," whispered the masked figure next to him that was Lucius Malfoy.

"Can you hear that?" cried a short fat man who sounded like a rat. "There is music coming from the Great Hall!"

The group of Death Eaters leaned against the huge doors leading into the Great Hall. They listened carefully to the loud, throbbing bass; the frenzied drums and the two guitars that harmonized perfectly together.

"Wands out!" barked Voldemort.

"Shouldn't we wait for reinforcements?" asked Lucius nervously.

"Its only a couple of school children with instruments, Lucius. Not afraid, are we?"

"Its just, my Lord, we have underestimated Harry Potter before?"

"Open the doors!" barked Voldemort, ignoring Lucius.

0000

Harry sang, loud around the empty hall, his voice raw and on edge. His black eye liner he was now so accustomed to wear was smudged under his eyes. Draco Malfoy's fingers tabbed into some unknown source of magic that made his pale fingers dance like lightening over his guitar strings, his grey eyes staring at Harry. Blaise Zabini smirked over his bass, each strum of his fingers echoed like passion filled nights as he licked his bottom lip. Goyle beat the white drums like their faces were the same as the cold moon that was glaring at them.

"This is not good bye!" Harry yelled. "This is just a kiss before you die!"

The song finished and the band all let their instruments hang, their breathing heavy from playing with so much spirit.

A strong clap started from the back of the hall. The band's heads snapped to look at the small group of men dressed in black standing the other end of the hall. One figure was without a mask; his paler than white skin glowed; his red eyes burned.

"Well done, Harry!" he cried. "You truly were a talented young man."

"Were?" Harry asked, stepping out in front of the band. Slowly he walked up to face Voldemort, who did the same.

"Don't except to live much longer, Potter. You can't always escape my grasp."

Draco, who Harry didn't realize was right by his side, snorted.

"Oh, and by the looks of it, our Harry has some new friends." Voldemort glanced at Blaise and Goyle who were on Harry's right, and Draco who was on his left and had to take a second glance. "It seems we have some blood traitors in our midst."

Blaise pretended to look thoughtful. "Wait a minute, aren't you a half blood? Shouldn't we be the ones beating you up for being a mog?"

Voldemort looked at Blaise disdainfully. "Your father will hear of this."

Blaise laughed openly. "Ohh, poor lord Voldemort's going to tell on me 'cos I called him names! Boo hoo!"

Voldemort hissed at Blaise.

"Draco, I demand you step over here at once!" Lucius roared.

"Fuck off," Draco snapped.

"Don't tell me you weren't lying when you told me you believed yourself in love with Harry Potter! You are a foolish boy."

"Fuck off," Draco repeated. "Who the fuck do you think you fucking are?"

"And who do you think you are using that sort of language?"

"Fuck off," Draco growled again, quite angry.

"So you like boys, do you, Harry?" asked Voldemort, his wand in his hand.

Harry's wand was also in his hand.

"Avada Kedavra!" shouted Voldemort before Harry had registered what was going on.

Draco dragged Harry to the ground and sent a Furnunculus at the nearest Death Eater.

Goyle and Blaise both had started dueling numerous Death Eaters at once. Draco kissed Harry hard on the lips before jumping up to start dueling with Peter Pettigrew.

Harry faced Voldemort again, who was hissing angrily. Voldemort cast an Immobulus spell which Harry dodged, returning an Incarcerous charm.

Draco, who by what Harry could tell, had just killed Peter Pettigrew, was standing behind Voldemort. He had his guitar in his hands-- he held it above his head and brought it crashing down on Voldemort's head, who crunched over by the surprise of having a guitar smashed over his head. Harry, whose right opportunity had finally arrived, held his wand high.

"Avada Kedavra," Harry cried, his mother, father and Sirius flashed in his mind, and his life with Draco beckoned in the future.

Voldemort's dead body hit the floor.

Harry really wasn't sure what happened after that. He remembered the Death Eaters fleeing, and Draco's hands being covered in Peter's blood as he carried Harry's exhausted body to the hospital wing. Harry also remembered Draco had tears leaking from his beautiful grey eyes. And though he assured Harry he wasn't going to die, Harry felt so very tired.


	16. A Handful of Rubber Gloves

A/N: Cries, I can't believe its over, ladies and gentlemen, this is the last chapter of inspired by your shoe laces, unless I decide upon a sequel, which I might, but I'm not to sure at the moment, I've got a few plot bunnies round my head at the moment, like a post HBP Harry/Draco. But there might be a sequel, no promises though, I do fancy the idea of the band as some London Goths participating in acts completely rock and roll, tell me what you think!

I would like to thank all the superb reviewers! Your support had been beyond words! Very big thanks and a very big hug to Keriana Williams, my wonderful beta, who I hope is feeling better! Big kisses to Queen of the cold, Mog-everything and Miss Prongs who also support me in the real world as well as the fan fictional one.

all chapters are found here: www. livejournal. com /users /smarmypenguin/ (add together)

0000

Harry woke up with a splitting headache. He tried to bury himself deeper in his blankets. He inhaled the comforting smell of clean sheets, medicine and Draco Malfoy. Wait a second. His bed never smelt of clean sheets. Especially when he had just had Draco over to stay, thinking about it, his bed never really smelt of medicine either.

"Draco," croaked Harry, twisting in the heavy blankets of the hospital wing bed. His unprotected eyes tried to focus in the midnight dark haze.

"Shh," Draco's voice soothed, his pale hand running through Harry's hair comfortingly.

Harry clung to Draco in the darkness, his hands grasping around his waist. "Is he dead! Did we kill him?" he cried, his voice urgent.

"Shh," calmed Draco. "Don't worry, Harry, you killed him and he is never coming back."

"Good," Harry mumbled. "What about the others, are they okay?"

"Blaise and Goyle are asleep," Draco whispered. "No permanent damage done."

"What about Hermione and Ron?" Harry asked, half asleep.

Draco froze in the darkness. "They're fine," he said thickly.

"Good," Harry mumbled, falling asleep with his hand still clasped in Draco's. "I'm glad you didn't die, that would be quite sad."

Draco laughed gently. "I'm delighted to hear you're glad I didn't die."

"What would I have done without you," Harry crooned in his sleep, using Draco's arm for a pillow.

Draco shakily kissed Harry's forehead. "What would I do with out you?" He whispered back to the sleeping Harry.

0000

"Italians are extremely orgasmic," Blaise stated.

"I thought you're only ¼ Italian," Draco smirked over a ridiculously old magazine he found in the hospital wing.

"That's still a ¼ more orgasmic than you, fool," Blaise leered.

"I'll have you know," said Harry, (who Draco and Blaise had thought was sleeping), "Draco is extremely orgasmic."

Draco squealed excitedly and bounding over to Harry's bedside. "You're awake!"

"And I've got hell of a headache," Harry mumbled, sitting up. "Did you sleep in that chair all night?" he asked Draco.

"Yes, he did, the silly boy," Blaise said childishly.

"You shouldn't have done that, Draco, I'm quite used to sleeping in the hospital wing," Harry reminded him.

"I was fine!" Draco assured. "Though I didn't sleep on the chair much, as you wouldn't let go of my arm."

"You could have pushed me off," Harry blushed.

Draco smiled. "But then I wouldn't have been able to hear you talking in your sleep.

"I don't talk in my sleep!" Harry said nervously.

Draco smirked shrewdly.

"So… where are Goyle and Pansy?" asked Harry; changing subject from his night habits.

"Off shagging; most likely," Blaise remarked. "Took them long enough."

"So they're a couple now? How long have I been asleep?"

"Just the night," Draco said happily. "Those two have always liked each other. I think the end of the war shocked them into realising it."

"I knew long before," Blaise said in a matter of fact tone. "I guessed when Pansy shouted out Goyle's name when we were having a go at it under the Quidditch stands."

"That's kind of weird," Harry remarked.

"Not as weird as the time Blaise tried to elope with a cricket bat."

"Hey, you said you wouldn't bring that up again! How many times do I have to tell you? It was love!" Blaise said, his eyes skimming through a magazine. "One day you will feel it, and want to elope with an inanimate object as well! Or maybe even a human." He looked suspiciously at Harry. "Anyway, I've got to go."

Harry and Draco watched as Blaise scurried out of the hospital wing, taking a handful of rubber gloves with him and muttering something about a counseling session with Dumbledore

"He just keeps getting crazier," Harry laughed as Blaise disappeared behind the door. "He's like a mad dog on speed that only has three legs."

Madam Promfey, seeing Harry was awake, came bustling out of her office with jars of potions for him to drink. She wobbled over, glaring at Draco, as if his very presents utterly aggravated her.

"Nice to see you awake, Mr. Potter, and may I be the first person to thank you, your contribution to our wizard community has been so great!" She shook his hand, as Draco failed to hold back a snigger.

"Now you! You wretched boy! I told you to return to your own bed!"

Draco, who was sitting on Harry's bed looking prissy, scowled angrily. "Piss off," he said curtly. Madam Promfey huffed and stomped away angrily, mumbling about the youth and their terrible manners.

"Draco, that was very rude," Harry laughed.

"I don't care, the quicker she went away the quicker I could start ravishing you!"

"In the middle of a hospital?" Harry asked, rising an eyebrow.

"Yeah sure, why not?" Draco pounced.

0000

Kings Cross station was bubbling with heat and noisy people trying to find their right train. Summer had arrived in London, leaving every one hot and fed up of the season already. Business men in long white shirts and somber colored ties swarmed from train to train. Parents with boisterous children, screaming for ice cream, scuttled about in the heat. Old crazy bagwomen, with hundreds of layers of clothes scampered around the train station, feeding pigeons and mumbling to themselves.

A group of outrageously clad teenagers loitered between plat forms nine and ten. One, an Italian looking boy, dressed in five different shades of purple, watched all the different people going pass suspiciously. Pointing out animatedly when he spotted an extremely fat one, or an extremely proper looking one. The only girl in the small gang, who was wearing bright red lipstick and bright red nail polish, was being held from behind, by a very scared looking boy, three drum sticks stuck out of his back pocket. Also with them, were two other boys, who were very discreetly holding hands.

"Harry! I don't like this!" whined one of the boys, who was shockingly blond and held a new guitar case in his hand (which was a gift from the boy, his boyfriend, next to him, since his last one had been unmercifully destroyed).

"I told you, Draco, you didn't have to come, my Uncle and Aunt will be here to pick me up in a minute anyway!"

"Can you just come to Italy with us?" moaned Draco.

"Yeah, we have all worked so damn hard these last couple of months getting the single out, you deserved a break!" Pansy, the girl said.

"Marius wouldn't mind if you came to stay," said Blaise, the boy dressed in purple.

"Who cares if Dumbledore thinks you should stay with your relations till you're 17!" Draco spat angrily. "The old fool doesn't know what he's on about!"

"Don't speak about Albus like that!" Blaise said angrily.

"Don't get in a fight over this!" Harry said his eyes still roaming for his Aunt and Uncle.

A little girl, who had sneakily snuck up to Blaise elbow, tapped it gently. "Hello," she said quietly, "Are you the band Ostentatious by Nature?"

Blaise crouched down beside her, smiling like a loon. "Yes, we are, what's you name sweetie?"

"Rosy. Can I please have your autograph, my older brother listens to your music and I steal his cd and listen to it! He will be so jealous once he finds out I met you!"

When they had all signed a strip of paper for Rosy and she had wandered off looking extremely pleased, Goyle let out a deep breath.

"I will never get used to that!" Goyle said shakily. "A year ago I didn't know what a CD was!"

"When we were told we were known in the Muggle world, I never thought we would have fans!" Draco said, shocked.

"Erugh," Harry said, unattractively. "There's my aunt and uncle, I better go."

He hugged Blaise and Pansy, and did a sort of manly hand shake/pat on the back with Goyle.

Draco who looked like he was about to start blubbering, hugged Harry tightly. "I'll see you soon," he whispered, their eyes locking for a brief moment before Harry picked up his guitar case and Hedwig's cage and wandered out toward his aunt and uncle.

0000

Harry hated Dudley's birthday. That's why he was still in bed. Covered in blankets, silently wishing he couldn't hear his aunt's foot steps coming up the stairs to drag him from his warm nest.

"BOY!" her voice shrieked. "KICTHEN. BACON. NOW!"

Harry sighed, rolling out of bed and landing on the floor. As he studied the grey boring carpet, he decided this was not the life of a Rockstar, especially one whose debut single, Your Absinthe Kisses, had just reached number one.

"BOY!" shouted his uncle from down in the kitchen. "I WANT SOME BACON!"

Yes, this wasn't the life Harry Potter, savior of the wizard world, lead singer of Ostentatious by Nature had expected. He pulled on a pair of faded jeans.

Firstly, he had wanted to be in his own house, still asleep, since it was a Saturday, besides his the wonderfully beautiful Draco Malfoy. Who had imagined to be naked, hey maybe he was even cooking Harry the bacon.

As Harry descended down the stair he sighed heavily out his nose. Harry hated Dudley's birthday. When he was younger he would always imagine what it would be like if Harry got all of the things he wanted for his birthday. He smiled wickedly. He didn't think his aunt and uncle would appreciate that if it ever happened. Especially because what he wanted now for his birthday involved a gorgeous blonde pounding Harry into the kitchen table.

"BOY! STOP SMILING LIKE A FOOL AND COOK ME AND YOUR COUSIN SOME BACON!" Uncle Vernon shouted angrily as Harry entered the kitchen.

Harry's smile dropped as he dodged his way around all of Dudley's gifts to the stove-top.

Dudley, who came down shortly after Harry, started ripping through the presents at once. Harry's interest was suddenly captured when Dudley ripped they papers off an electric guitar.

"What have you got that for?" Harry asked rudely.

"Dudders wants to be a rock star, don't you?" Petunia smiled happily at her son.

"Yeah, I'm going to be fabulous!" Dudley squeaked. "Just like that new band Ostentatious by Nature!"

"You like them?" Harry asked in shock.

"They are my favorite band!" Dudley squealed. He strummed incoherently on the guitar, making Harry's palms itch in annoyance.

"I'm going to be just like Draco Malfoy! He's so talented and good looking!" Dudley said, squealing even louder.

"Who?" Uncle Vernon said, suddenly pale.

"Draco Malfoy! Isn't it a wonderful uncommon name?" Dudley said happily.

Uncle Vernon looked Harry straight in the eyes and shuddered. "Who else is in the band?" he asked, not looking away.

"Blaise Zabini! He plays Bass like a nut. Greg Goyle, he plays drums, and then there is the lead singer, his voice gives me the shivers, I don't know what his name is, I've heard him been called H.P though, I wonder what it stands for..."

Harry blinked a couple of times at his cousin's dumbness.

"H.P you say?" Vernon said angrily, still glaring at Harry.

Suddenly the door bell rang loudly through the house. Aunt Petunia scurried off to get it, leaving the kitchen in an awkward silence.

She returned a minute lately, extremely pale looking. "We have a guest," she said bluntly before collapsing into a kitchen chair.

Draco Malfoy stood in the kitchen door way, his blonde hair elegantly sweeping past his chin. His grey eyes watched the kitchen smoothly. Harry and Dudley both let out twin squeals.

"I'm sorry," he purred, "I seem to have interrupted a celebration."

Dudley was speechless, he watched up thunder struck from the chair his to large bottom sagged over. "Dra..co Dra...co Malfoy!" he said at last.

"Oh… I see Harry's been talking about me," Draco said with a look of distaste as he glared at Dudley.

"Harry? Why are you talking about Harry? Aren't you here because I'm your best fan and you want to invite me to join your band?"

"Sorry to disappoint you," said Draco as if he didn't really care how disappointed Dudley was. "But I'm here to have a word with Harry."

"Why him?" Dudley asked angrily.

"Well, to tell the truth," Dudley said crossly, "I'm here to kidnap him and take him to our flat we share with our band in London. Oh, and I got those pictures you sent me, Harry. How on earth did you manage to take that yourself at that angle?"

"I'll show you later," said Harry, blushing very red.

"I don't understand what's going on!" cried Dudley.

"I'm kidnapping Harry because I need the lead singer on my band and I want to ravish him senseless," Draco said slowly.

"But he's not 17 yet!" Vernon said angrily.

"Shut up you tub of jelly-- I'm going to take him anyway! Come on Harry, fetch your things".

"You're not allowed to do this! Dumblebore wants us to look after him till he's 17".

"I wont tell if you don't," said Draco bluntly, following Harry up to his room to help pack.

0000

"And the bathrooms in there," said Draco happily and he showed Harry around their London apartment. "And to the left is Goyle and Pansy's room".

"They have a busy shagging sign?" Harry asked with a laugh.

"Yep," said Draco shuffling away from the room. "I'm sure they will come out and greet you later…if we're not busy sha… anyway… Blaise's room is up here!"

The door open briefly and Harry heard Ricky Martin being played loudly from within the room, also a tan naked figure jumped quickly out.

"Blaise!" shouted Harry happy to see the Italian. "Where are your pants?"

"No, no," he said with a French accent. "Harry Potter has confused us; I am Basal, Blaise's twin".

"Oh, hello," said Harry nervously.

Suddenly the twin face of Blaise poked his head out the room. "Basal! Where are you?... Harry! What are you doing here!" and out jumped Blaise, (who was dressed like a vampire). He gave Harry a quick hug before grabbing Basal and dragging him back into his room.

Harry turned to Draco. "That was… Different… Should we be worried?"

"I think I heard Dumbledore voice coming for within that room this morning," he said with a distant voice. "I would go in and check… but I'm afraid I'd never come out again..." He shock himself. "Anyway, next room!"

"Is this our room?" asked Harry with a happy smile.

"Well, I thought so," said Draco, suddenly looking nervous. "But if you wanted your own room… I wouldn't be offended."

"Silly Billy, of course I want to share a room with you!" Harry declared with a huge smile.

"Good!" Draco said, looking extremely relieved. "Come on Mr. Potter your future awaits!"

0000

Harry woke up with a splitting head ache. He tried to bury himself deeper in his blankets. He inhaled the comforting smell of bacon. Wait a second. His bed never smelt of bacon. He was always the one cooking the bacon for his aunt and uncle, never the other way round. '_Wait, something else was out of place_' thought Harry as he jumped out of bed completely naked. _'This isn't my bedroom'._

Then suddenly, Harry remember how he got to this new fabulous room, and smiled joyously. But where was Draco? Harry looked around the spacious room and couldn't see the mischievous blond anywhere. Then the smell of bacon got heavier and into the room walked Draco, completely stark naked, carrying a tray of bacon.

"I brought you some breakfast," He said quietly placing the tray carefully on Harry's lap.

"I hope you didn't try cooking bacon totally naked, I would hate it if you got burned in an inappropriate place," Harry said, taking a sip of orange juice.

Draco smirked. "Talking about inappropriate places, hurry up and finish!"

"You're so forceful, Draco!" Harry laughed. "Are you going to tell me why I should hurry up?"

"Because I been researching a new spell all holidays and I want to try it out!" Draco said taking the tray from Harry and placing in on the side table. Draco grabbed his wand, and with a wave of it, Harry found himself, stuck upside down to the roof. With another wave Draco was dangling next to him.

"Hurry!" Said Draco "Before the sticking charm disintegrates, or the blood rushed to our heads!"

"You're serious! Your really want to have a go at it on the ceiling!" Harry laughed.

Draco smirked. "Harry, when it comes to you, I want to have a go with you everywhere!"

THE END!

0000

One last thing, a few people have asked the question 'where's crabbe?' I have purposely ignored the question, because I have no idea where the poor fellow is. I like to think of Crabbe as a metaphor for restriction, and with out him the rest of the band where able to move on….. Ok I'm just full of shit, I had no use for him a killed him off. Or maybe he was there but was invisible; you choose which ones most fitting.

I hope you enjoyed.

Smarmy.P.


End file.
